Synthesis
by Eric Phillips
Summary: Research Report #251: Loids or the well known Vocaloids are synthetically recreated human beings based off of a prior candidate, who would have "died" to properly conceive to the new adaptations being plugged into them. They're "human" in terms of living.
1. Candidate

Things to take note while reading: This story contains multiple narration shifts. Only the prologue is in script format. The rest of the story follows first person narration.

Other things: My usual username is Zepher. My usual pen name is Eric Phillips. For now on, I'll be posting the 'close' to final draft version of this Raft. The rough drafts and unfinished chapters are at .?showforum=5 That way your eyes won't melt when you read this Raft. Reviews are much appreciated because they're food for the writer.

* * *

Prologue

Log in? _ _ _  
_Atsume Rhapsody_

Age verification? _ _ _  
_November 14, 1989_

Description? _ _ _

_Hair: Brown, the back end sticks up and lean to the left. Bangs that can almost cover my eyes. They aren't leaning in any direction, except the middle, long bang strand that sticks out and leans. If I pull the middle bang down, it will reach my chin._

Eyes: Red, color texture is focus at the top.

Height: 165 cm.

Weight: 45 Kg.

Build: Slightly above average.

Clothes: Oriental brown shirt with green trimmings, brown slacks, black belt, and bookbag. Sometimes a laptop latch belt to wear over my shoulder. A pair of black sneakers for convenience.

Occupation? _ _ _  
_Synthesis Engineer._

Drive E: Start up : documents : Folder 1442-1446 : File 000

Password? _ _ _  
_Collection _

Purpose? _ _ _  
_Personal Journal_

Spring, May 27th , 2009. Crypton Co. Building, Tokyo.  
_Anything you'll gain will push you into debt… I will pay my debt before I could gain anything._

Yet…Depending what Crypton will do for you; might result in a binding life contract.  
_Even if I wasn't force to work here, I would have applied here anyway.  
For those that have been save by me, we're the caged singing canaries for Crypton…_

Chapter 1

Candidate

Rhapsody's Narration.

The company can be very considerate about my requests. They build a secret room in my office even though I was joking around on the resume.

_Resume question (Optional): How would you like your office to be like?_

An office that lacks a desk and chairs, since they'll be in a separate meeting room. Instead there will be multiple servers to make the Synthesis machine more versatile to use. For me, I like a small hidden room with a metal desk that I can bring my laptop a suitcase and a futon to sleep in.

This secret room isn't that shabby, even though this room is cramp. The futon will be place under the metallic desk holding my personal laptop…_beats paying rent, even though I use to live with my childhood friends, until I took the job here at Crypton. Well I can now focus on work and make sure they wont mess up any of the deals I've set up._

I took the laptop from the table for today's job. It's the only custom laptop I use. You can call it a Mac, but it has a pear instead of an apple. It doesn't run Mac OS, but it runs a custom operating system that matches the Synthesis machine. Placing my hands on the wall, I slid open the way towards my office. They over did it with the 'how many servers should be sufficient for the Synthesis machine', but for the work I'm hired to do though… it might be enough to help my goals. My pager buzz as it gives the sign for today's project. I decide to pass though the office quickly until I bumped into someone.

"Hey where's the fire Ras?" A man in his twenties with the blue scarf that matches his hair asked as I was knocked down. He wears a white coat with blotches of blue on the sides of the sleeves and sides. Underneath the unzip section of his long coat you can see that he's wearing brown slacks. Even though it's spring he still wears that winter style of clothing…He's a childhood friend of mine. In my point of view, he's taller than me.

He helped me up as I answered, "We finally have a candidate today, though I don't think she'll last long according to some of the co-workers."

"I'll be driving then." Kaito reacts, "You know that they hired me as the manager today, and well…"

"Yeah, yeah." I sigh as we walked out the building and towards the vast parking lot, "Seriously, how can you use all of your money on just ice cream?"

"Well?" Kaito gestures for me to hand over the keys before he could answer my question. He always wanted to drive one of the company's cars. I have no idea what the model is, but the body is slender. They have a black coat, with black tint windows. It comes with a silver hood ornament, and there's a sense of the old fashion look to it.

I give him the keys as the passenger door swings open. I boot up my laptop to start reading the specs of today's candidate. Everyone is working hard for this to be a total success. Their information is quickly flickering through the screen as I tried to find the where the specs in this mess are.

_Weight: 42 Kg, height 158 cm… where is the voice sample? Ah found it!_ Everything that's here is enough to start inputting the synthesis program but…

The folder containing the voice sample is missing. I continue to search for the reason why they haven't given me such an important piece to check. I need to know if they are compatible or not. I might have to cancel the synthesis. The screen continued to flicker when I'm trying my best to find anything related to the voice sample.

"Hey Ras pick it up and let's go." Kaito lure my attention. The car was already in park, and he was waiting outside for me.

I start to give some thought on what I should do next, and offer. "Hey Kaito, keep the car."

"Thank you for the donation!" He smiles at me, and bow.

_His silly jokes are getting to me. If Meiko wasn't here she would have… wait._ I started to look around just in case she'll show herself. "Where's Meiko?" I ask. "The voice samples are missing so we would need her help." Before Kaito could answer, my ear piece activates and starts to receive a call from the recording studios.

Meiko calls in. "Hey Ras, how's work going? I can't wait to meet her."

"Ah you're right on time Meiko." I reply while I wrote down her whereabouts on an old receipt and hand it to Kaito before he left. "I just sent Kaito to your location turns out we'll need your assistance. Meet me at my office at Crypton… Wait, meet me where the Candidate is at."

"Okay, I'm on it, and I'll make sure Kaito won't go on any side trips."

It seems that everyone has their own taste in style. Meiko is Kaito's older sister. She based off Jazz/salsa theme. Her sleeveless red top is slightly zip up reveals her belly and red skirt that goes just above the knees. Her brother is winter wear while she wears the summer style of her choice. In the past, she used to have red headphones, and detach sleeves syncware that shows a status screen on one of the sleeves. Now she uses a microphone for her job. Without her syncware, we'll have to back her up with effects and equipment to record her songs.

I switch my earpiece to an open channel and head into the hospital. I already gotten used to the smell of cleaner from all the visits to various hospitals. This is your usual typical hospital where the building, furniture, and uniforms are bleached with white. From what the data was telling me, candidate was at the third floor, but I still need that sample since it wouldn't really be a success if Meiko has to sync with her.

My eyes scan page through page on my laptop as I ascend the stairs. "There's still nothing here." I sighed. The clanking of my foot steps helped calm my nerves. The co-workers working on this should tell me what I need. Before I knew it, I was about to go on the fourth floor due to my pondering. I turned back and went towards the candidate's room.

I was surprise at the sight of the hybrid crowd consists of doctors, and my co-workers here. The candidate was in her teens as she wore a plain grey hoodie, sweat pants and glasses. She has aqua green hair that's untied and slightly wavy. _Where are her parents?_

The bald co-worker approaches me. "We have permission to do the synthesis on her."

"Do you have the papers?" I ask.

The co-worker hands them to me. "Yes, they're right here."

The doctor and nurses stare at us in confusion, albeit I told them the procedure in advance. "We'll need an ambulance to move her to Crypton."

"But at her condition, it's too late…the virus is spreading to her vital organs." the doctor told me in a hopeless voice.

"Her heart is still beating, so there's still a chance." I correct the doctor as I gesture the nurses to move the candidate towards the elevator.

One of the co-workers tries to comfort the doctor. "She's our responsibility now."

The doctor just continues to contemplate. "But with today's technology¬–"

"Is advance enough to save her." I interrupt his sadist thoughts. The rest of the co-workers and nurses already left with the patient while I try to convince the doctor. I rush down the stairs to meet up with them. The ambulance is ready thanks to the co-workers downstairs. They lift the patient towards the back of the ambulance right before I climb on with one of my co-workers at the back.

As the ambulance started to drive off to Crypton, I ask. "Where's the candidate's voice sample?"

The co-worker answer. "Well… she… doesn't have one." The ride wasn't very stable. Medical equipment sways with every bump we pass. Frantically, the nurses with us, hold the patient still.

"She lost her voice due to a childhood sickness." One of the nurses explained, "We thought it disappeared after she matured, but…" Her voice starts to break up. "It came back and the result is…" She looks at the candidate with regret written on her face.

"What about her family?" I continue to survey everyone.

"Her parents died from the same disease, but she did survive by giving up her voice. As a result, we continue to look after her health."

"If we didn't decide to pay for the fees they would have pulled the plug on her." The co-worker continues. "It took us a while but we found someone compatible to one of the programs we have."

_Ugh, this is why I don't like most of the co-workers at Crypton. Their only worried about their reputation._ I begin to review my research. "The doctor took care of the candidate when her parents died." _I know they're just covering up their motive about moving her location to Crypton, but I had to __say something._ I decide to ask about one of the concepts that has bothering me when I was gathering the patient's specs. "But she doesn't have a voice?"

"Well, um, I sort of… how can I say this…" The co-worker nervously changes the topic.

"Spill it!" I order him once I'm at my limit.

"I risked the companies funding on her after I said it would be 100 percent chance of working."

"But in reality it won't work at all." I figure out his scheme.

"Wwwhat are you going to do?" He asks, looking at my serious eyes.

"If this actually works, you'll be off the hook, but if it doesn't…hmm I guess you have to pay the funds we wasted." The co-worker faints once I told him the consequences.

We arrived at Crypton as soon as I've receive enough info about today's project. At the entrance to the building, I start to link my laptop to the server at my office. I close the open channel on my ear piece, so I wouldn't receive any disturbances during this project. We quickly pace ourselves to the elevator and head towards the basement. Just as the elevator open, we could see chairs and desks are stack up to each other in the next room. This is the waiting room for any relatives of the candidate. There's also a hallway and a stair case that's connected to the waiting room. _It's faster to go from the underground parking lot to the hallways to here, but the company wants to make it look like a big deal._ Everyone easily cross the empty center of the waiting room and into my office.

Like I said before, they over did it with my office. There's so much space in this room and equipment in this room; it's like Frankenstein living room here at my office. There's even enough hardware to run the Japanese's government. Before proceeding to the next step, I ask. "Is she in a coma?"

The nurse quickly answers my question. "She has been in a coma for four months…we still don't have a response on her yet."

"Alright follow me." I direct everyone. They followed me as the pass a number pad at the side of the door and into a small room. Inside this room was the Synthesis machine is being held. All you can see is a metal rim separating the room in two. At the side of the room is a portion of the Synthesis mainframe. The rest of the mainframe connects servers outside in the office. "It's best to have people that are Vocaloid manager or a higher title to stay in this room."

They stare at me at first then left without a word. I lock the door by pressing a few keys on the number pad, and started the process of Synthesis. Soon enough, glass appears from the metal rim and turn opaque shade of black. Even I don't know what's behind that glass wall once the process starts. All that's left to do is to wait.

_My job is to give people a second chance with this mysterious machine. I only have an idea on how it works. First, we need people that are compatible with the programs the company makes. They are called Candidates. In order to check if they are compatible, we need to record a voice sample which we don't have, because the patient doesn't have a voice to begin with. If this actually works out, we need to name her after the program that's compatible with her._

After twenty minutes of pondering, my earpiece starts to buzz. "Hello who's this?" I answer.

"Mr. Atsume we're just checking in on the current situation." This voice belongs to my Executive. "Hopefully she's the voice we needed. What to do next?" He's getting his hopes up for this project. "Ah I know. Once you're done, we'll be placing you on a search for the candidates for two of our progr–"

"D..o..n…t…leave" Another voice suddenly speaks through my ear piece. The voice belongs to a girl I haven't met or was it… I checked the monitor as it showed the process is at 33%.

"The project sounds like it was a success!" My boss already thinks this voice belongs to the Candidate, "Hurry, we have no time to waste."

"But it's stil–" I try to finish the process while I still have the chance.

"Just leave things to Kaito. He is the manager of the Vocaloids we make." The Executive wants me to leave. He then tries to recruit me. "You two should be Vocaloids to join your friend Meiko."

"Sorry, but I'm the only one that can synthesize people in need, and I need to fin–"

"Like I said before, leave it to Kaito. We urgently need you right now or we will fire Kaito if you think he's not up for it. This is your last warning."

_Blood sucking leeches!_ I wish I had said that but I don't want Kaito to lose his job because of me. Besides he'll be freeloading off of me, if I would have decline his offer, and start begging me for an allowance. I place the four digit code on the pad, and wait for Lola's voice telling the people outside to step back as the door open.

_Crypton only has four programs left for me to synthesize. After that, I'll have to ring my way around their binding contract, and set the free._  
Meiko's Narration

Ras walks out of the Synthesis room, and I shout at him. "Ras! How did the synthesis work out?" His expression on his face changes the mood.

"Meiko, could you check in on the process for me? I have to leave on a business trip for a while. The patient can communicate through our syncware but I wonder if she can really talk. Update me when it's finished and take care of the first voice: Hatsune Miku." Ras smiles as he left the room. Kaito walks toward the door during his leave. I shrug and decide to knock my little brother senseless. The co-workers drag him back after he fell to ground.

I approach the number pad that lock everyone outside and think out loud. "Ugh what's the pin for this room?" Yet before Kaito could tell me the pin, I already have heel drop the number pad to the floor.

Everything was silent for thirty minutes until we hear Lola's voice saying, "Pin accepted." You can hear a sigh of relief from everyone before I enter the room.

"Now, nobody is allowed in here." I wink as the door close everyone. The door makes a mechanical, locking clank. _Is it normal for the door to close on its own?" In panic, I started to pound at the door, but suddenly hear a voice through my clothes and into my ears._

"Where am I?" The voice of a girl projects through the computer's speakers. I stare blankly at the opaque glass wall and check the monitor: Readings are at 98%. "I dunno where I am. It's so dark, I… I _feel different. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She shrieks. The black glass was being force back into the metal rims. I lean against the wall feeling paralyze._

_I make an assumption once I saw who was behind the glass. [i]So this is the first voice Ras was talking about: Hatsune Miku._ Instinctively, she raise her hand at the door to open it. Suddenly, before I could follower her, the door shuts in front of me.

_This is horrible. I still don't know the pin._ In heat of the moment, I pound at the door again. _Oh yeah…_ I realize that I'm a Vocaloid as well. Copying Miku, I raise my hand and focus onto it. The door open and responds to my actions. "Don't do anything rash again Meiko." Lola warn me. I roll my eyes and continue on.

Everyone wasn't in the room, except for Kaito. He sitting near the door, and Miku seem to be long gone form here. Still remembering that I'm a Vocaloid, I traced Ras's Earpiece, "Ras, I need your help?"

"What happened?" Ras reply.

"Miku ran away."

"How did that happened!?"

"She panicked. Not knowing where she was, she opened the door and-"

"You didn't know the pin, since you broke the outside keypad before entering. Miku probably locked you in the room, and reset the pin. So even if you know the pin, you wouldn't be able to get out until you realize that you're a Vocaloid right?"

"Hey don't say it like you know my habits! Anyway… how can we find her?"

"Don't worry I'll send you a tracer so you can track her down." Ras's voice calm down and I receive a tracer to my system.

"Thanks a bunch. I knew I can count on you."

"You're lucky that I wear always my earpiece. Don't forget to tell me if Miku can actually speak without the help of using other machinery."

"Don't worry I won't leave you out of the loop."

As we walk out of the building, Kaito ask. "So do you know where she is?"

"Yeah she was wandering around the bridge for a few minutes, and stopped at the river bank."

"Hey I'll be driving." Kaito declare. He took the car keys out of his pocket and away from me to tease me. "I don't want you scratch my new car."

I laugh as he said 'new car'. "I don't drink and drive Kaito." _The car Ras gave him is just the normal company cars in the lot._

"What's Miku's background?" I ask while we drive towards the river bank.

"I heard this from the nurses since you locked me outside. That patient was sick from the disease that killed her parents. It robbed her of her voice and almost her life." Kaito explains "She used to play at the park before she caught that disease."

"That's so sad." I commented as I look at the sky from the window.

I begin to speak what's on my mind. "The disease took a lot from her even…now she's not even human."

"Hey you're still the same five years from now and from today. You're still my older sister."

"Thanks Kaito." We stop at the river bank. We can hear crying not far from where we're at. Kaito and I walk along the river bank. _This part of town is really calm and quiet. I can see why she ran away to this spot. It's more of a suburban here. Eventually_, I can see Miku's aqua green hair. We decide to approach her slowly. She turns her head at us once she felt that she wasn't alone anymore. "Don't worry you can stay here as long as you like."

"Yeah, we won't bite." Kaito smirk. I punch his face for making a dumb comment like that.

"Geez you always use the wrong phrase." I sigh, but I can hear Miku laugh. Her smile is really cheerful. The moment was right so I ask. "Hey, can you speak!"

She simply nods her head and explains. "I realized that after I reach the river bank." Her face change before she can continue. "But…my voice sounds so artificial."

"Don't worry. You just need to take time smoothing it out." I comfort her.

"Huh? Are you the same as me?!" Miku gasp and stand up from the ground. "Am I human?"

"From other people's views… no."

"But don't worry vampires are considered humans to some people." Kaito tease her. His comment just really…ticks me off. I didn't show any restraint on my next punch to his head.

Miku gasp at my action. "Is he okay?"

"Don't worry he's just unconscious. He'll be fine when he wakes up." I calm her down. "…It's just the things he says can be–"

Miku begins to smile and interrupts my last comment. "I think he's trying to make light of things." Her face change again for the next question she asks. "Now that I'm cured again, where will I live? The doctor took care of me because I was so frail."

"You can live with us." I offer.

"Really? But is it really okay?" Miku looks away.

"It would be great if I had someone to talk to other than that idiot over there and a friend of mine is away on a business trip."

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"He's the only one that knows how to work the Synthesis machine. He saved me with it five years ago, yet he kept asking me if I was sure to choose that option."

"Is it really okay to be a…Vocaloid?"

"Hey, we are alive, and I'm grateful for the choice I made."

The sun was setting in the horizon. I had to drag Kaito to back seat of the car. Miku was looking at the sunset while I drive us home. _I remember now, since I'm a Vocaloid I can truly enjoy sunsets and not be blind._

"We're here Miku." I announce as the neighbors look at me when I drag Kaito into the apartment. "You can sleep in my room tonight. Kaito will have to be in a separate room. I'll set a separate futon for you later."

I buy some Ozeki from the vending machine and a bottle of green juice for Miku. "Kanpai!" I cheer for her. "Don't worry if he's going to wear that scarf, I won't even bother getting a futon for him."


	2. My World

Kaito's Narration

_Ugh my head. I should really watch my mouth, but Miku did laugh and smiled, so it was worth cheering her up._

_I wonder if Ras is going to live here again. Then again he has a new place after he join Crypton._ This apartment isn't that bad. We have two bedrooms with slide in doors. Yes, the bedrooms are rather plain with a single fluorescent light bulb in the middle that can be turn on by tugging on the thread. And you can never get bored of futons. The hallway here connects all the rooms. The kitchen at one end and the front door that leads out to the rest of the apartment. There's a few public toilets here in this apartment. Everyone shares the same laundry machine at the basement, but it only accept tokens. Ras and I use to share rooms, so I guess it's natural for him to move out. Speaking of sharing rooms, I wonder how Miku is faring with Meiko as her roommate?

Waking up from being knocked out by Meiko yesterday, I dust myself off. _Why am I on the floor? Meiko could have set up the futon for me at least. Ah that's right I have a new car from my friend and an actual job of being manager. I seriously have had enough of stacking, opening, closing boxes._  
"Eh!" I let out a shout when I find a box near the door. Curiosity has gotten the best of me, so I decide to check on who it's for.

_From: Rhapsody To: Miku p.s: To the new manager please give and explain these to Miku. I already have your schedule written for today in the box for you. Sorry, I know you hate boxes but the packager insisted on sealing this package._

I look at the seal on the box and push it aside. Ras, I think you personally sealed this box yourself. It's covered with at least five layers of duct tape. Well, if I can sneak out–

The moment I realize, I was on the floor again. [i]Yup, I really shouldn't have pushed that box aside. Maybe if I pretend to stay knocked out for awhile then I cou– 

"Kaito! How can you think about skipping work today? This is the only decent job that you have." Meiko lecture me and she checked the box at my door. "It's best if you open the box. I'll be downstairs cooking lunch for Miku. Good luck." She knew Ras wrap the box, and left me the horror of opening it.

_Miku is here? Eh, now there's someone that will laugh and not send me to the hospital._ I shrug my shoulders and enter the kitchen. I immediately tell Meiko what I was up to. "Hey I'm only a getting knife to open Ras's package. No wait never mind, I'll go find the tool box and get a hack saw."

Right before I left, I overhear Miku's comment, "Do you have to use a hack saw to open a simple package?"

Meiko burst into laughter. "Well..." It takes her a few minutes to for her to hold herself together, "there's something you should know about Ras; He once sent five packages full of Häagen Dazs ice-cream to Kaito once. It has the official label and everything. Yet, underneath the cardboard box was a metal box."

"What did he do with the metal boxes?"

Meiko starts to chuckle again. "Well it's hard for Kaito to pass up free ice-cream so…"

Miku insists. "What? What!"

"He used a welder's torch and opened the boxes that way." They both starts to laugh so hard that they had to hold onto something to keep their balance.

_Why does my older sister have to be so cruel by telling this to our guest?_

"Hey! Stop eavesdropping and get back to work." Meiko order.

"Yes Ma'am!" I reply and dash back towards the box.

"And you better not destroy the whole thing like last time."

"Yes Ma'am!" I reply again.

Seriously, I won't destroy this box…maybe. Nah it's not worth it. I begin to cut into the box and hear a grinding sound. "NOT AGAIN!" I place my hand on the wall and droop my head as I gave up until Miku walks into the room.

"Hey Kaito?" She asks.

"Yes? What can I do for you…?" I turn around and just drop the dead on the spot. Miku sat next to the box and open...an imaginary lid?

"Wow that's a surprise Kaito there was a small seem on the metal box to open it." Meiko states when she enter my room.

_Why Ras, why didn't you tell me this before?_

I crawl towards the box and see what's inside it. Before I can look inside, Meiko hands me Ras's note and schedule inside the box, "I'll dress Miku up with her syncware Ras gave her."

The message reads: _To: Kaito if you're reading this go to the p.s.: Sorry that I didn't decide to tell you there's a lid to the metal boxes, but it was just too much fun. No hard feelings okay?  
But my ice-cream…_ I cry a little after reading the note. It's one thing for Meiko to tease me but now you Ras? I continue to read the note.

_Okay I do believe that you've read the p.s. Please explain to Miku on how syncware works and don't sell it like you did yours._

Schedule:

_Register Miku to the Fuurin High School near by this apartment. I already have the permission for Miku to wear the syncware to school. She will start tomorrow, so you don't have to worry that much. I've done most of the appointments myself. You just have to bring her to school everyday and register her before her first school day that's all. Hopefully, that will make up for the prank I've done twice now._

I really let out a sigh of relief on how much work Ras has done. No longer will I tease you for being such a busy body. As long as you do my share as well. Now that most of the work is finished, I patiently wait outside the door of Miku's room.

"Kaito you can come in now. You sure can take your time on reading one little note. We were finished forty minutes ago." Meiko sigh as she opens the door.

Wow Miku has complete syncware with her. It's not just a headset, her whole sleeveless school uniform flickers with data when she activates it. Her school uniform isn't like the traditional blazers or sailor suit. It's more like a dark shade of aqua green, office collar shirt minus the sleeves. She didn't have her shirt tuck in her black skirt with aqua green trimming. A chain that dangles at one of her pockets. For wearing a sleeveless shirt, she wears black detach sleeves with a status screen threaded to her left sleeve. They're being held up by an aqua blue attachment at the top end of each sleeve. Her black socks reaches close to her thighs. The pair of shoes she's wearing is mainly black except the aqua green soles. Her hair is neatly comb with twin pony tails tied down with a black hairband with a single red stripe down the middle. The twin pony tails extend down from each side of her head. Looks like she ditch the glasses she used to wear. Meiko and I just have the headphones…well just Meiko, but she rarely uses them. Hmm–

I felt a sharp pain from my head again as Meiko starts to lecture me, "If you could stop fantasizing and explain to Miku and me how the syncware works."

"Yes, sorry I forgot for a second there." I apologized, "Continuing on syncware is high developed technology that acts like a super computer. You can connect to the Crypton network server with your syncware. They're mostly used as your recording studio and accompaniment to your voice during concerts or recordings. In other words you can use instrument files and use them at your will. For other back up, you can use holograms to enhance your performance. You also have access to everything, from internet to your own personal server, but don't do anything illegal like getting free food from the vending machines, stealing from a bank, or etc. There will be some people you can contact if you receive their frequency from them. For example we know Ras has given both of you his frequency already, so you can contact him anytime. If you try to contact one of the CEO's it won't work, since they've lock up their frequency in the server banks. So it's the same as getting someone's number for their cell phone, and yes you do have some limitations for Crypton server."

I smiled to myself for memorizing the info about the syncware, but Meiko is wearing such a silly grin when she's reading the note…_Wait! Isn't that the note Ras gave me?_

"Kaito how come you have your arm in front of your face when you were speaking?" Miku asks what she saw. Meiko starts to burst into laughter from her comment.

_Give me a break. At least some credit for writing down the instructions._

"Hey, according to the schedule we only have to register Miku to the school." Meiko reminds me, and mug the contents of my pockets.

_Ras forgive me, but Meiko was too strong. She stole the keys to the new car you've gave me. Sniff._

Miku's Narration

Sitting on the passenger seat, I've notice Kaito is still slouching at the back when we are driving to the new school. A new life, a new body, a new start, a new school, and a new voice; I'm quite nervous with all the changes around me recently, but everything right now seem to be so cheerful. I giggle for a moment.

"What's so amusing?" Meiko asks while keeping an eye on the road.

"It's just that…Kaito seems like a zombie now." I chuckle.

Kaito starts to groan. "Nngh… Ice…cream…"

"He'll be okay." Meiko confirms the situation.

We left Kaito moaning in the car while we head to the my new school. The feeling of people staring at you just feels so uneasy. I should have worn my glasses and hoody, but glasses makes my new eyesight blurry. Ras should know if it's alright for me to wear my old clothes I had.

"Is that the new girl?" One of the classmates gossip to her friend as they hid in the crowd of students. I can't really distinguish who is talking about me, but it what they say was clear as my new eyes.

"Yeah she's a cyborg I think."

"But I saw her at the hospital the other day." Someone jumps into the conversation.

"Was she hooked up to like fifty machines at once?"

"No she had an I.V and a pulse meter to her."

"Was she human?"

"No the question is: Is she a human now." Another person joins in.

I felt so easy that I'm clinging onto Meiko's arm.

"Don't worry Miku. They probably don't know any better." Meiko comforts me. "It's human nature to question the odd and the unknown."

I really wished everyone could accept me, but I feel like running away again. I close my eyes, wishing it would be over right there and then. We arrive to the principal's office as Meiko budge me a little to notion me that we are here.

"So you're the new student I heard about from Ras." The principal introduce himself. He's wearing a brown blazer. His hair was missing, and he's a bit overweight. "I welcome you to our school, and hope that everyone will settle down to do the same."

_At least someone else didn't think I'm odd _I smile at that thought and take a nearby chair to listen.

"So how do you like our school?" He asks me

"Hmm a little cold, but I hope everything thaws out."

"Good answer and here's the paper work. Are you Miss Hatsune's guardian?" He turns his attention to Meiko.

"Yes." Meiko starts to fill out the final paper work, I can sense she's reading a few instructions from Ras to fill it out forms. "She's shy but she has such a warm heart. Please take care of her when she's in school."

"We will be glad to take care of her." The principal gently smiles, "And have a safe trip you two."

"We will." I reply back. The door had problems opening. I listen to the large ruckus outside the office. Everyone in the school seem to pile up in the hallway by the office but suddenly back away when the principle has to escort us.

But someone came up to me and introduces herself, "Hi nice to meet you. I'm Hazel. I love how you do your hair."

"Thank y..—ou." I suddenly screech. _What should I do now? I wasn't careful and my voice slipped out of order. Now what should I say?_

"Sorry I'm not use to this voice." I finally give my say on things as the murmurs of the crowd scatter about from such an artificial statement. Meiko takes my arm, but I pull away from her. I bow to Hazel and everyone else, "I lost my voice when I was a child from a disease that tried to take my life. Someone saved me at the last minute, and I wasn't able to thank him. I don't know how well I can use this voice, but I'm trying my best."

After giving some thought to what I have said, Hazel asks me. "If you really want to test out your voice, will you sing for us?"

I was actually shock from her question. It wasn't anything I thought would happen, and there's this rush of warmth coming towards my cheeks. From the look of Meiko's face, makes me blush even more. The only thing I can do now is to try to sing. …but I don't know any songs.

Meiko makes a suggestion. "Here, let me transfer some of the songs Ras gave me when Kaito was giving his presentation for syncware."

_That reminds me, I can now use my syncware to receive or search for the things I need. Wait…How could I miss the part of instrument backup part of Kaito's presentation? I was paying attention when he was giving me some pointers._ A painful, thought appears when I was trying to remember why I forgot some of Kaito's instructions. _Could Meiko been singing to pay off her debt of a second chance?_

Pondering at the thought of working off my debt sort of frightens me; I'll just have to leave it at that for now and try to sing today. I shut my eyes tight when I try to get the feel of using my syncware, and… "Meiko I can't read it." I communicated through my syncware, and open my eyes.

_How can this be?_ The moment I open my eyes, I found myself in a vast space. The only thing I could see is Meiko pacing in this dark background.

"Why is it so dark? I thought Ras made First Voice system to be more advance than the beta system." Meiko whispers to herself and voice grew even fainter. "It must be from that time when she ran off when it was only 98% lef–"

"MEIKO!" I scream at the sight of Meiko disappearing in front of me. Silence creeps up to the gap Meiko was at. The shock of events takes over and I try to pull myself together. _I'm alone again…_

_Can you read me?_

The clicking sound made me jump up to my feet on this light and airy space.

_Can you read me?_

Searching for the source of the clattering sound, I shout back at it, "Yes!"

_Just think in reply, so it will be easier to communicate. Now, can you read me?_

I begin to calm myself. _Yes._

_Tell me, what can you see?_

It's pitch black and there's no one with me right now.

Calm down Miku and follow these instructions. Do you remember the time when you first spoke?

I was laughing at Kaito's weird comments.

Lol not that. Before you first lost your voice.

It's been so long. I shake my head at the thought, _I don't want to think about my past_

Then tell me this; do you like being alone?

My mind reminds me of the white walls, light blue curtains of the hospital…always being in the bed when there's nothing I can do. The feeling of something pulling me as I lose conscious…

_No I hate it!_

What can you do about it then?

I'll face my past…again.

My mind slowly seeps into deep thought. "Where's father?" I asked my mother.

"We'll see him today." Mother smiled "And you can get the treatment there as well."

"I don't like the doctors," I pouted, "Why can't I play outside?"

"Don't worry, once the treatment is finished you can play as long as you want."

I smiled until we arrived at the hospital. _Why does everything have to be so pale? Even the patients here are pale. The doctors and nurses don't seem that happy at all. I'm scared that I won't be able to get out of here. _

"Hey how's little Miku doing?" The doctor greeted me.

"I'm fine." I looked away.

"Hey the treatment will be over soon this time."

"Okay!" I smiled and followed the doctor towards the cramped room. Scales, a funny looking bed, tissue paper, and Mr. Chuckles in the corner. He's always smiling even though he's a skeleton.

"Oh look who's here!" The nursed smiled at me. "Let me check on how you're doing. Say 'aw'."

"Awwwwww." I chocked on the popsicle stick for a moment. A sudden urge to cough took control of my body, cause me to fall off the bed.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked. I nodded to answer him yet he still frowned. They laid me on the bed and left the room.

"It's not strep throat, flu or the cold," the nurse whispered.

"There's nothing else to do but to treat her," the doctor replied. There was beeping sound above my head. A rush of footsteps sounded on the second floor above me. Fatigue seemed to win as it slowly close my eyes one by one.

I faintly heard the woman's voice, "She doesn't have any relatives."

"I…I couldn't stop them from dying," the man said.

My eyes opened when I heard that and jump out of the different bed behind the curtains. I slowly eavesdropped on what they were saying.

"I'll take care of Miku then." The doctor said. "It might seem impossible but I will find a way to save her."

I quietly sob from hearing the news. The shock struck through my whole body. The doctor and nurse rushed towards my side. "Why?" I asked them.

_Why did they leave me? It was fun when father and mother were around. I played at the open field in the park. It was so green. I always look out the window when it was spring back then. It was the place where I first laugh and said my first word: "Thank you". This breeze feels so comforting… _

I lean back as the motion carry me out to a back flip in this suspenseful space, and the breeze continues to lift me. Out of curiosity, I open my eyes. Tears trickles down to my cheeks when I saw what's going on. The vast space was now lush green as the grass in spring. I smile at the site around me. I can hear the birds chirping.

_This must be my system…my space…my little world._

There was a monitor in the middle of my world. Floating towards the screen, feels like swimming. It shows me the option if I wanted to view the communication log. I lightly press 'yes' and it splits into two more options. One was the voice history, while the other was the messenger history. Automatically, as if I can control the actions with my mind, the monitor goes to the voice history.

The person that helped me isn't here, but the monitor did show all of Meiko's conversation. It seems she had to disconnect forcefully before she could contact me. I'm glad she didn't left me on purpose. I close off the voice history window and opened the messenger log.

To my surprise the conversation I had with the person that helped me was typed. I really should thank that person, personally. The person that helped me before and now is Rhapsody. Checking the log further now, tells me that he logged off before the synthesis phase started while I was sent to my past. I focus on leaving and felt my conscious move out of my world.

"Miku! Miku!" Meiko cries out to me repeatedly before I regain conscious.

"I'm back." I reply.

Meiko lashed at herself, "You shouldn't have received the files. I should have you leave here be–."

"Don't worry Ras helped me out." I interrupt her outward thoughts. It feels funny to say Rhapsody's nick name, because I haven't met him before. Meiko squishes me as hard as she can. "Hey stop, I know my body is durable now, but it's not made out of metal."

Meiko apologize. "Sorry Miku, but I'm so glad you're back."

I look at the now confuse crowed in front of me, and approach Hazel. "I don't know any songs, but I can sing anything you can request."

"Um…" A shy boy made his way through the crowd. "Sorry to be blunt, but when you were blank out, the entire school agreed to have you sing the Love Hina opening."

"Ah I remember that anime." I reminisce. I was always watching anime on the TV when I was bed ridden and wished I could sing some of the songs. There was also a computer there for me to play games when I was bored. "Just give me a minute."

This time while I was looking at the crowd, it seems I can see them smile. I slowly had my conscious go back to my world and starts to search for the music for the song. Everyone's eyes open wide once my whole outfit lit up in front of them. I continue to scan for their request.

"One, two, three, GO!" I shout to get the music playing. I'm surprise with the crowd that I can actually sing. Everyone's smiles and cheers really add to my mood. _Singing feels great._ They even ask for an encore. I can't really refuse, so I continue on to feel the sensation singing gave me.

After the song was over, the teachers begins to control the crowd as Meiko and I pass by. "That was great Miku!" Meiko pats my back. "I knew from the moment I saw you, that you had the talent."

Apart from being terrified from seeing me escape and that I'm a Vocaloid; I agree with you. "Um Meiko?" I grab Meiko's attention.

"Yes, Miku?" Meiko casually reply.

"How long do I have to sing for Crypton?" I ask.

"…Umm…" Meiko's face change from my question.

"I really don't mind. As long as I continue to sing I'll be happy."

"Miku…" Meiko sighs the phrase in relief, and smiles. I smile back at her. We walked outside the school ground to check on how Kaito is doing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" A girl screams at the sight of Kaito crawling out of the car door. I rush towards him to see if he was okay.

"Meiko!" I gasp to see him faint as he even starts to drool.

Rhapsody's Narration

"I see…remind me to get non-toxic pens when I come back." I sigh. _Kaito, sometimes you can go too far to get a laugh, but it works like a charm._ I trying hard to not to laugh at the sight. I don't want to leave my work unfinished. I closed my laptop and hooked it at the strap at my back. _Where are you? I look towards the sky for an answer. Now there are three programs I need to __synthesize._


	3. Refuge

Len's narration

I try to comfort her from the news. "Don't worry Rin I'll be at your side." _We're only fourteen and you left her alone…_

She buries her face on my shirt. "Len, why does mother have to die?"

I suggest in a soft voice to keep her mind on something else. "Hey you can stay with my parents."

"Will they be okay if I stay?" She starts to calm down as we walk out of the morgue.

"I thought you will be here master Len." Sebastian, my butler, stalks me here. "We are very worried about you. Come with me and I'll have us home in no time." I look back at Rin and back to Sebastian for him to consider. "We'll take care of Miss Rin. She can come with us."

My face brightens with Rin's and immediately we enter the car. She always likes to have her blonde hair cut short to match her blue eyes. She always wears her evening gown with her pink slipper like sandals. Sebastian on the other hand, has his hair cut short due to nature, he's around eighty years old, and wears an old fashion brown business attire. It was a short trip back to the manor. I smile at Rin's delightful face, but I'm still trouble about what Rin's mother said back then…

"I know you and Rin are great friends. Both of you even dress alike. It's so cute." Rin's mother smiled at me, but it collapse to a slight worried look. "Hey, Len don't tell Rin about this; if something ever happens to me take care of my Rin. Okay?"

I was awestruck that Rin's mother would even say something like that. But what she said was true. _Things should be fine as long she is with me. She needs help in times like these. I'll be her shield then._

"Len!" My parents shout at me as they ran towards the limo. You can tell my mother apart from everyone, because she's like a mobile jewelry store. Her black hair is tied up to a bun. Today, she's wearing a red dress. My father shares the odd taste Sebastian has by wearing a slightly modern brown suit.

"We missed you Hun." My mother pulls me out of the car.

Suddenly, my father slams the door and nod to Sebastian to drive away.

"LEN!" Rin yells to get my attention as the black tint windows rolled up. I tried to run after her, but I felt a firm grip on my arm.

"You shouldn't be running off to her like that." My father scolds. His grip is starting to crush my arm.

"That's right Len we're the only ones for you in this world." My mother sigh, "It definitely was a mistake to take you to that park when you were a child. Friends are just a illusion just to get our money. Now if you would continue your home schooling" She gestures me to go inside with such a foul look in her eyes.

I slump towards the manor then to my room. After I acted as a scolded child, I boot up my home schooling computer, and start to search for the whereabouts for Rin. _They can't really just dump her or there will be complications leading back to the family name._

In frustration, I pound the desk once I realize I couldn't sneak out of the house for a while. I just have to play kiss up until the time is right.

Rhapsody's Narration

"Yaaaaaaawwwn." I stretch in the middle of the alley. _There's no way I'll be sleeping in the hotel when they'll probably take it out on my pay check._

After walking through the crowd like I didn't do anything strange at all, I start to brainstorm. _How do they even expect me to find the candidate for the mirror program when I don't have any leads at all this time?_ My laptop scans through any potential deaths of anyone that could be compatible with the program. The hospital ends up with a success this time. I guess I shouldn't complain.

A disturbing thought appears in my head. _Maybe I should go to the orphanage to see if there's any dying children there._ I latch the laptop to a strap and continue to the nearest orphanage.

_Well this certainly would keep my hopes up._ I look at the orphanage in shambles, and entered through…well what was a door.

"Welcome…um sir are you lost?" The manager asks with a puzzle face.

_Maybe I shouldn't be here. What will he think if I would say I'm looking for any dying children?_ I shudder at that thought and reply, "…Yeah I'm lost sorry for the intrusion." Walking out the…passage? I could see a few of the children looking back at me. _I remember why I took the job in the first place. The one before force me to turn people into Vocaloids while this one they have a second chance at life._ I change my thoughts to a more cheerful subject. _Eh, they'll pay for my hotel room if I continue to sleep in the alleys for another week. Time to wonder around town then._

Len's Narration

"Are you sure you want to go on your first business trip?" My mother asks me.

I nod in determination. _Just so I could leave this place. Otherwise, they'll certainly increase the __security here just to make sure I wouldn't dare to escape._

My father begins to gloat."Our boy has certainly grown after disbanding such unnecessary attachments."

On a nearby television in the room, the news was talking about a new pop sensation. "What we thought technology couldn't give us has certainly delivered in many fields. From giving a second chance, to a singing diva, the under dog Crypton has certainly caught our attentions to Miku. She was dying from an unknown illness, and almost took her life. Crypton gave the gift of life, and a new voice to this quiet being. And now to our reporter Takeshi."

"Thanks Ayami." Takeshi bows to the camera. "Now then well have a few words from the staff. So is Miss Hatsune human?"

"Now that's a vague question Takeshi." The lead staff lash at Takeshi. "She's as close to human as possible. Say you can compare Miku with someone with a pacemaker, sure the empty space that the brain most of the human race doesn't use has now been computerized and her skin isn't that easy to break. It's not soft metal or any kind of metal of the fact. We believe that the computerized brain changes the DNA so that the body can adapt for a better survival chance. They can also control technology, but like everyone else that could have access to the equipment, they will be deny due to the firewall, and other security we have."

"So can anyone be a Vocaloid? And could there be a chance that Vocaloids are immortal?"

"We can't just turn anyone into a Vocaloid." The lead staff sighs. "The Candidate has to match up to the base program by at least 98%. Living forever would be a nice, but a few of the Vocaloids we synthesized before Miku are aging. Who knows, they could just stop aging when they wanted to. Either way, we have to wait for a while and see if that statement is true. That is all the information we have."

"There you have it. Miku is like anyone that has been given the gift of life. This is Takeshi signing off."

"Now then from reports of her school: It seems the principle has a strict rule of the students living an ordinary life, so we couldn't get an interview from Miku this time."

My mother asks father. "Isn't that the company Len is going to interview?"

Father replies. "Don't worry we'll have that company under our hands if they're really going to be a success."

I urge them to send me off. "With all the study material you've provided me, I will able to persuade them to give in."

"Then it's decided." My parents say egotistically.

As soon as I heard the approval, I left with Sebastian. Sebastian is back on his usual habits on trying to open the door for me. Placing my hand on the handle, I remind him, "I'm not going to be dependent on such little things Sebastian."

The limo started as I continue to stare outside. While we are driving to the subway station, I couldn't stop scanning for anything related to Rin.

"Master Len?" Sebastian tries to gather my attention. After waiting a few minutes for my reply, he sigh and we continue to drive on.

_Once we get to the station, I need to ditch Sebastian with some kind of excuse and find Rin._

"Sir, we arrive at the subway station." Sebastian breaks the trance I had from the window. The subway has always been busy. You can see a stream of people going in and out of the station.

I open the door scanning the area of some scape goat in the area. "Ah Sebastian, can you go back to the mansion. I saw someone from Crypton I'll be back around dinner time. Wish me luck." I falsely smile to the butler as he bows and drives off in confusion.

_He's not going to take his eyes off of me. Well time to find that scape goat._

"Hey! Mister!" I yell to a guy carrying a laptop on a strap.

"Yes?" The man asks. "Are you lost?"

"No I need a favor to ask you." I answer.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I need to get to this address here" I show him the miniature map that I printed on the back of my resume towards a run down building.

"Hmm…"

"Is there a problem?"

"No I'll take you there."

I smile while I held out my hand to him. He follows my gesture and shake it with a smile. We find ourselves at the bottom of the subway. There are too many people here that, I can't really define how the subway station is like inside. I notice my helper's expression of deep thought as we pass through the crowds.

"Two tickets to the outskirts please." My accomplice asks the ticket usher. The machine bleep in reaction once he pay for the two tickets.

We are just in time when the subway train slowly stops in front of the platform before we enter. _Just as I planned._ My helper seems silent after we entered the train. _Is he planning to rat me out?_

I asks the now, sketchy helper. "Hey what's with that face man?!"

He replies by saying. "Well we need to talk at the back of the subway."

_Is this how everyone acts in the world? Lechers! I can't believe he's after my money._ I follow the man as he pick up the pace at the caboose door. He didn't just stop there; he open the back door gesturing me to follow him at the end of the line.

"I'll ask some questions in return for not telling anyone about you being a run away." He offers.

_He knew it all along!_ "Sure I'll ask some questions myself. What do you know about me?"

"You were avoiding someone back at the entrance. I assume that you going to get kidnap by some stranger following you."

_His deduction is off. I'm safe for the moment._ I gasp in relief.

He starts the Q&A. "Why are you going to the outskirts?"

"I need to meet someone there."

"Why?"

"I don't know…it's something I have to do."

"That's all I need to know." The man look at his watch. "Well isn't it time for us to leave and go where we need to be?"

"Thanks." I replied. Just as the man promised, he left without a word. _Now to find Rin!_

Slithering through the empty tunnels, _I'm relieved that no one noticed I was missing. If there was anyone here that is... except for a few strangers here and there._ I continue through the streets.

_There it is._ I look at the building in shambles. Brushing aside from the stares focus at me, I ran up to Rin and hugged her.

I address to Rin. "I thought I would be able to see you again."

"L..l..en!" She gasp with a shock tone. "Why are you here?"

"I ran away from home." I grin at her. "But I won't be staying here. They'll probably follow me here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be near by, so don't worry. Just act like I wasn't here."

Rin's Narration

Morning arrive by greeting me with its blinding rays. It took me a few days to get use to the old futon here. I stand up to look outside and can see Len perch on his lookout spot. He insisted that I shouldn't look for him directly.

Everyone decide to stay in today. You can't trust the weather during the rainy season.

_Be careful Len _

The mood of the room is contagious. There's no privacy due to the fact the place is lacking doors. The orphanage is segregated between the girls and the boys. This is the only way to keep the privacy here.

We are grateful that Len manage to fix the staple guns in the garbage bin. Most of the windows here are just empty window panes. Really, the glass was shattered long before I've arrived here.

Everyone pitch in on sealing the windows with thick plastic bags we found all over the place. We already had done half of the building, so I might as well clean up the place. Some of the girls in my group start on the scattered glass across the floor while I beat the dust out from the futons we have.

"So does everyone agree on this?" The manager starts today's meeting. He stands on the desk so everyone could see him. "Today's ration of rice goes to Len." The crowd of kids nods in agreement. "That make it unanimous, I'll be the one to deliver the rice to Len.. And…" He pauses to take a look toward the boys. "Don't try to block all of the doors while I'm away. Meeting adjourn!"

The girls follow the manager out. He flicks his wrist in response suggesting they should stay inside. I join in with the other half of my group, pushing the slackers back to sealing the doors and windows.

There was a clattering among the boys when there was the last door across the hallway. I join in with the girls as we form a blockade before they could reach it on time. We exchange glares until the manager walks in to break the tension.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The girls and I jump to our backs from the voice of the manager. "May I?" He asks the girl with red hair and freckles. She handed over the staple gun she was holding.

Just as he finished sealing the door, we scatter from the crackle of thunder. The crackle seemed to burst a cloud open as it starts to pour on our shabby building. Everyone cheered for the lack of droplets from the roof, walls, and to the windows. Leaving the crowd, I watch the outside storm through the thick, clear plastic bags.

"Len has taken shelter from the weather this season." The manager reassures my thoughts.

From all the work we have done, and the gloomy mood the weather has brought us just seem to sap most of our energy. Everyone went to sleep just before the sun set behind the clouds.

"Ahh..." I sigh and droop from the first sight I glance today. The continuous rain pounds on my nerves. I rest my chin on both of my palms making a face towards the clouds.

_I won't be able to see Len today._

"You're up early Rin." The manager greets me.

"I forgot your name again sir." I state to change what I'm currently thinking.

"My name is Rick." He smiles.

_With the conditions of this place is terrible. if anyone would care to help…It's just… so sad._

"Doesn't the government fund this orphanage?" I ask.

"Well…" Rick confesses, "This building isn't an official orphanage."

Looking behind me, everyone was already up and sitting around to listen to Rick. I take an empty spot next to my group nearby.

I asks again. "Then why are you the manager of this…orphanage?"

"I'm not really the 'manager' or anything of those sorts. I was an unemployed person that gave up looking for a job after countless tries. I was living in the streets for around three months and that was unbearable to me. If it wasn't the help of the orphan children of the alleys, I would have died from the cold. I decided to find a decent building that's been properly disowned. Slowly the children came in as I took care of them. Some of them here don't want to leave to the real world out there." Rick starts to chuckle and continues on. "Some of the kids was brave to step out in the cold world yet…even though word has gone out about this place no one visits the place. I can't blame them; anyone that was living here with me lived a harsh life."

"But everyone that came here wanted to be with good people." The girl with the freckles speaks up for the crowd. She receives applause from everyone, including Rick.

"Thanks for the explanation." I bow to Rick and walk towards one of the bag for a window to see if Len goes back to his post. Everyone start to share their personal past. I don't want to intrude on them. _I already have my own problems. Rain can you please stop so I can see him._

"Rin would you like to share with us?" Rick asks me while the day starts to end.

"Okay, but could you stand up and take five steps back." I request him to do. He follows my instructions perfectly. I start to eye the plastic bag on the roof as it bulges until… To my surprise he slipped backwards and dodges the wrath of the storm.

_I need to team up with Len if I could ever get him with my pranks._

"My life was ordinary up to a point later on." I tell them my past. "My mother would always spoil me by combing my hair every morning, to special presents on my birthdays. I always love to play with the sand by myself until I met a boy with black hair and green eyes. His bangs was in a shape of a star. We would play a game called sand trap to see whose toy will sink the fastest from the traps we made. Later his visits grew apart farther and farther. But I know for a fact he'll come back. Either it will be sneaking out or placing a prank to distract them from his getaway. My mother was later murdered after a few months I met Len. There weren't any relatives I had, except my friend Len. He offered me to live with him, yet his parents dump me here."

Everyone clapped to my story and patted my back as I set up my futon for tonight. _May there be any price I could pay for it to stop raining._

I felt a cool breeze coming from the rip bag covering the doorway. _Looks like someone wanted to go outside before I do._ I took a look outside after it stopped raining from yesterday. "I'm off to see Len."

Rick asks. "Wouldn't that be against Len's wishes?"

"Don't worry he won't stay mad that long. His parents won't ever find Len."

I splash through the streets, and towards Len's look out perch. Just as I expected he was there. I giggle for waking up earlier than Len and climb the ladder. _Wake up sleepy head._ Starting to poke him, I realize how oddly warm he is. I stop what I was doing and fell his forehead.

"Len!" I gasp. _Did he stay up during those three days?_ "I thought you took shelter."

"I did but they'll look for me in the rain so I slept in the alleys a few blocks away from here." Len weakly answer my question.

"Should I take you to the hospital?"

"They'll search on who I am you know. It's not like they'll notice my name and face on the missing posters." Len points at the signs set around town today. "It's around time that they start looking for me in another town."

"Then that broken bag…"

"Yeah it seems that they already have searched this area. I need to make sure they won't move you again. So I'll be leaving."

"No, Len, rest at the orphanage for awhile."

"I can't, Rick would probably send me to the hospital from my condition." Len started to shiver more from the cold, and started to cling harder onto the large blanket Rick used to carry Len's share of rice.

I hold him tightly, trying to help him get warm enough so that he could stop shaking so violently. "Then I'll leave with you."

"You can't"

"Why?"

"They'll find me then–"

"So what's the point of looking after me when you really just wanted to run away?"

"No it's not that…" Len takes awhile to think it out but it seems that I won that argument.

"Well shall we go?" I suggest.

"Fine you win, but stay away from me. You'll catch the flu."

"I already caught this season's flu Len. Don't you remember?"

Len can't really lie to me. We know each other enough that he would try to stop me even if I win. I start to lift him up until he leap out of my reach.

"What happen to the rice L–" I stopped after spotting the box full of unfinished rice at one of the doors of the orphanage.

I sigh and follow Len to the next town away from the lost children posters. The buildings we past looks like one building slowly decay as we continue on the town.

_Is this really a town? Seems so deserted._

Len nudge me from assuming that it was a ghost town. He shows me that there are people in the alleys minding their own business. The atmosphere felt so tense that Len had to shake to get my iron grip off of his shoulder.

I can hear thunder scatter around the buildings with a sudden pour of this season's rain. _I can't really trust the weather this season?_ Searching for a place to stay, the wind pushed open a door to one of the houses here.

It seems like a good place to stay, but is there anyone in it. Len tries to pull me away from the house. I dashed towards the house and wanted to sit in a corner to wait for Len. _This is the only way I could get Len to stay away from the rain._

"Rin…!" Len shout at him when he collapse onto the floor.

"Len!" I shouted back at him. _I shouldn't have pushed him._ Dragging Len towards my corner, I keep a tight hold on his body to warm him just enough for him to stay alive. I almost crush him from the sound of the door slamming back to its hinges.

"Heh, it took me awhile but I found where's the rich kid is hiding. To think killing their heir would be such a pain to do so. I thought he would be an easy target because he was being held at the same room all the time." There was a man muttering to himself near the corridors that Len and I are hiding. I continue to hold Len tightly as I hear the creaking of the floor gets louder and louder with each breath I take.

Len's Narration  
I felt something warm clinging on to me. _It must be Rin holding on to me from the thunder outside._ The feeling of going back to sleep disappear when I felt her grip grew tighter by the second. I open my eyes right when she let go of me.

"Don't take another step!" Rin shouts at the man as she spreads her arms out to cover me. There was a split second I was slowly being pull into the state of unconsciousness from the shot I heard in front of me. No matter how I move, I'm stuck on which position I was when I saw Rin get shot by the man. _She __was trying to protect me all this time…_ A pool of blood seeps out of her right shoulder and I couldn't move away from his aim.

"If you move, you'll join her." The man threatens me as he continues to aim towards my head.

I shift my body back slowly as you could hear the thumping of my heart. Bop…Bop…Bop…it continues until the bounty hunter's face starts to look irritate by every Bop he hears. My stare switch towards the hallway near the room… The sound of my heart turns out to be the bouncing rubber ball hitting the wall of this room and starts to head back to the source. The ball didn't return to this room. Instead I heard creaking of the bounty hunter trying to get far away from this room.

I flinch as my soon to be killer shot at Rin's other shoulder. "Don't even try to leave the room." I stand close to Rin trying to stop the bleeding from her shoulders.

A few minutes later there was the sound of glass shattering, a misfire, grunting, and a thud followed by silence…Three was uneven creaks of the floor, and the sound of dragging something heavy.

"Did you have enough touring of the slums Len?" The voice came from someone familiar. I recognize that laptop anywhere. My accomplice must have stalked after we separated at the subway station.

"Why are you here?" I fluster for an explanation.

"What? You don't want to get out of here?" My helper insists.

"I can't leave Rin here."

"I can tell by looking at your face. I'll carry Rin outside while you drag that big oaf. He's heavier than he looks."

The man with the laptop carries Rin outside the building. I stare in disbelief at the knockout thug on the floor. _Do I have to drag this guy?_ I can hear the door swing open.

"Len forget about him."

I abandon the thug and dash straight towards the door.

"Why are you standing here?" I ask. "Shouldn't we take Rin to the hospital by now?"

Following his face, I stare at the corner until I hear a faint siren. The solicitors in the alley scatter to the sound of red, blue, and white lights. I continue to cling to my helper and hid my face from anyone noticing who I am. Rin wasn't the only one who's bleeding; my helper has been shot on the leg. The cops ignore us as they go after who was left in the house.

An officer tries to lead us to the police car, but… My helper explains before he had the chance to say anything."We have a faster form of transportation for this situation."

"No way!" I shout out loud to myself, when what seem to be a bug. The bug I saw was really a helicopter. Focusing on the helicopter, I could see the Crypton logo, and speak in astonishment, "You actually work for Crypton?"

"What about it?" My helper shrug his shoulders. "You missed the appointment a few days ago."

Rhapsody's Narration

I try to focus on my footing so I wouldn't limp as much while carrying Rin to the helicopter. Len pass me and settle upon the back seat waiting for me to place Rin in his hands. Placing Rin onto Len, I take out a twin set of head phones to protect them from the sound of the helicopter. The helicopter took flight once I fasten myself on the passenger seat.

Setting my earpiece to a close channel, I request, "We need something to remove three bullets, one on each shoulder, and one stuck inside my leg. The Candidate is losing her blood, so bring some bags of O negative to the office."

To disperse the stress of the moment, I recap my thoughts from the start. _This won't work since the mirror program requires two people, and Len's perfectly healthy. I already recorded their voice samples beforehand, and they are a perfect match. It was a good thing to follow Len around when I first saw him. His face was recognizable in a few company magazines I browse around when I was searching for the Candidates. I spotted a man stalking that young heir before he met me._

A day has pass since I parted ways with Len at the subway station. From what I can assume, the butler that was wandering around probably serves Len's family. He recognized me once I approach him. I told him about the hired thug that was searching for Len. He bow and continue to post posters around the subway.

I decide to help the butler, and offer. "May I help you?"

"Sure you can place the posters at the slum a mile away. That will save me time to find the young master."

I place poster to block Len's route if he doesn't want to confront his family at the moment. After I finish placing the posters, I move to an abandon house, and watch Len from one of the windows. To my surprise, there was a girl his age that has the same style of clothing of Len. It also seems that the killer finally caught up to Len from a mile away from where I can see. I kicked the door open once I saw a strong wind started to pass by. Hopefully this will lure them into the building.  
_  
Once the killer entered the building, I couldn't think of a way to stop him until Rin was shot. There was a loose chandelier. I decide to loosen the screws enough to distract the killer again after my first attempt. To gather the killer's attention before I could let the chandelier crash, I took a rubber ball from my pocket and bounce it to the hallway. I quickly position my self to drop the chandelier when the killer was close enough. Fair enough that once the chandelier fell, he look at the spot where the chandelier fell as I ambush him from behind. Before I could knock him out, he quickly shot me in the leg._

Later I receive a call from my Executive through my ear piece. "Rhapsody we have a problem. The boy that was supposed to meet us today went missing and the parents are blaming us for this."

I plan the procedure to my boss. "I already found Len and the candidate. Calm the parents down and tell them they can't see their son until we get him to _trust us on the meeting he's at right now._ That way the parents wouldn't put up a fit. Len might not follow through since he dislikes his family at the moment. Give me a few minutes to gather his trust."

Some of the employees that receive my earlier call relay the situation. "We have enough supplies to save the candidate."

I switch channels to communicate with them. "Sorry but we need two people in order for the mirror program to accept them. We have to save the candidate without synthesis this time. It's only a flesh wound, so we couldn't have even get close enough to synthesize her anyway. The other Candidate only has the flu. That doesn't even fit the 'life threatening' excuse."

"I see…well since this will clear our guilt, we'll save her." My boss clicks off after hearing the situation as we land at the Crypton building.

The co-workers and a few doctors came to the helicopter with two stretchers. Len stand by Rin as they place her on the stretcher. The doctors give Len a blanket to keep him warm from the cold weather today. Ignoring the limp I have on my leg, I follow Len.

Len ask after he looks at what happen today. "Can you take care of Rin, and make sure she stays alive?"

"We'll do our best." I reassure as my face change when Len's parents somehow manage to get on the roof.

"LEN!" The parents shout at their only child. They cling onto Len's blanket once they are in reach.

"His fever is going down so it'll be around four days when the flu disappears." I decide to stop deceiving Len's parents.

"Why did they come here?" Len ask looking down to his feet.

"They arrive the day after you went missing."

"So you're going to turn me in." Len gives a question that he already knows the answer to.

"Do you want to save Rin or not?"

"…Yeah."

We reach the hospital wing of the building. All of the preparations I asked for are there. Now we can do is watch how today will unfold.

Miku's Narration

I stare outside the window during dinner. "Ras is here."

"How can you tell Miku?" Meiko asks me.

"I was staring out at the window looking at the helicopter. I'm just hoping he was on it." I continue to watch the rooftop of the building.

Kaito makes a statement. "There are a lot of people out there. Maybe we're not invited to the party?"

Meiko sigh and continue to observe with me. "It has to be Ras if there's that many people there."

"Well let's go then!" Kaito quickly left the apartment and starts his car before Meiko have the chance to take away his keys.

Rhapsody's Narration

"I'm staying here!" Len shouts as he pulls away from his father's grip.

His father stingily explains to his son."The people here will fix Rin."

"Sorry we won't be able to synthesize Rin. She's not compatible with any of the programs here." I cut into the conversation.

"What I thought Crypton has perfected the second life technology?" Len's father smugly remarks.

"Oh and here I thought CEO's has better things to do than listening to the garbage the news puts out." I lash back at him. "The doctors here can save Rin."

Right after I lash at Len's father, Rin's body goes into shock. I rush into the room she was being kept. "What's the situation?" I ask.

The doctor answers my question. "We took out one of the bullets, yet the other bullet has stuck one of her vessels. At this rate, she'll bleed to death."

"Is there a way to save her?" Len look intensely into my eye.

"Yeah." I confess. "Rin is compatible to one of our programs but…"

"What?"

"She's only compatible when you're with her. This program requires two people."  
"Then synthesize us!"

"Sorry you're not even close to death. It's against my ethics. You have to get permission from your parents too."

"There's no way we're going to let you turn our boy into…a machine." Len's mother embraces Len from behind.

"That's exactly my point, since synthesis will kill your humanity. Death might be better choice." I explain while looking out the window.

"Len!" Len's mother screams as Len push her away. I turn around to see what's going on, and watch Len run off down the hallway.

I follow Len's parents to a lock closet. I phone in the customer service downstairs with my ear piece, "Get me the Janitor at floor three!" I order.

We heard a grunt from inside the closet. The face of Len's mother was so stiff that shatter it at any given moment. There was a pool of blood seeping out of the crack of the door. _How far are you going to go?_

The janitor arrives in time as he unlock the door…There was Len on the floor with his stomach cut open. I ramble on. "He's definitely going to die today if we don't do something."

The parents keep switching looks between me and Len. "Will Len die during the synthesis process?" The father asks me.

"No, everything should be intact until we download the program into his brain. There, the brain will reconstruct the DNA to a better survival rate."

The mother starts to weep. "Then it's okay if we have you synthesize Len…"

I ask to make them reconsider. "Are you sure you want your son to be a Vocaloid."

The father starts to yell out me for stalling. "Yes! Why are you hesitating for!? If he dies! Then…"

"Get me a stretcher at the end of hall C!" I phone in the emergency room. _If they're that serious, then they will accept all the terms Crypton has for them._ "And rip the bullet from Rin shoulder. We'll be going to the synthesis machine."

Len continue to fight for his life after made such a reckless decision. The doctors carefully place Len on the stretcher into the elevator nearby. I watch Rin go into the elevator across the room. Both of the elevators close simultaneously as we head for the basement.

We arrive at the sub floor where my office resides. _Two fatal injuries in one day, heh, fate isn't giving me any breaks today._ I pull the two stretchers by walking backwards toward the seal door. With one hand I type in the pin number, and I check the pulse of the two patients with the other hand. _They actually fix the number pad while I was away. Normally it will take months for them to fix classified machinery. They must have assume that I would found more candidates soon…I wish that there was a way to save them from those fatal wounds, but Synthesis is the only way again this time._

I pull one stretcher in at a time and maneuver around to push them across the room where the glass wall will appear. Rin was at the right side of the room while I place Len at the left side. The machinery sense how close to death they are and show me that they are compatible with the mirror program by 100%. I back up to the door of the room as the opaque ebony glass slides in from all directions. _Since they are willing to go with the process I can leave the room with out any complications._ I took out the laptop and set up the synthesis program onto it. This will keep me in contact with the process while I check on the situation outside. The office was empty, since no one wants to disrupt the Synthesis process. Everyone is probably at the next room.

A fairly large table was set up in the middle of the room. The stack chair and desks are already in place. Len's parents, co-workers, and the doctors are already took their seats, but I gesture the employees, and doctors to leave the room. Right when they open the door. Kaito, Meiko, and Miku arrive at the waiting room.

"This room has a different look from the last time I was here." Miku explain her view. "Maybe it's because I ran away from this place." She walks up to me and bow, "Thank you for giving me my voice, and a second chance at life."

_I had the okay from the doctor that was looking after her, but she didn't even had a say for turning her into a Vocaloid._

"No really, it's okay." Miku replies to the expression of my face. "Thanks to you, I finally know what I want to do with my life, my career."

"Are you alright being a canary for Crypton?" I ask her with curiosity.

She shakes her head and tells me. "It's okay. As long I can sing for my life, there's nothing in the world that could change my choice."

_Her first song surely had change her views in life ever since I talk to her in her Systemzone._

"Canaries?" Len's mother said with concern. "Do you mean they'll have to sing for Crypton if you save them?"

"Yes…" I answer painfully. "Since the programs I use to fuse the patients belong to Crypton. The programs are originally made as singing programs, so anyone that's been synthesize with their program have to sing for them."

"But we _are_ alive." Meiko tell her piece as she fidgets around the entrance to the Synthesizer.

"So are all of you Vocaloids?" Len's father asks my group.

Kaito answers their question for me. "No, Rhapsody and I aren't Vocaloids."

I change my laptop's position to face Meiko, so she can stop fidgeting.

"Will Len still be related to us?" The mother mutters in thought.

"Len will still be a blood relative to you." I answer.

"Will Rin be related to Len?" The mother continues to kill the time with questions.

"Not really, other than being synthesized with the same program. I wouldn't know the specifics since this is the first time two people are synthesized with the same program. For now, I'm certain that they'll be mirror images of each other." I walk back to the Synthesis room after noticing the parents start to fidget around a bit. "Well if your going to be uneasy about Len being unattended then I'll watch them in the Synthesis room."  
No one look like they have any objections. _Heh, looks like I should watch over the process then._

Miku's Narration

Len's mother falls off her chair in distress. "I don't know what to do." She gasp with a confuse tone. I follow Len's mother and offer a hand to help her up. She grasp on to my hand. "Eh!" Her voice became calm. "Your hand is so soft Miss Hatsune."  
"Thank you." I reply with a smile. "But call me Miku."

"Well we'll be heading off then and check next thing tomorrow." Len's father informs us.

Len's Narration

"Can you hear me?" I start to hear Len's voice reaching out towards me.

Stretching my arms, I reply, "Yeah I can hear you." Checking the monitor, the process was only halfway through as the time show it was morning.

"I can…sort of see Rin but she's mirroring every move I make."

"Is that so?"

"She's mimicking me, but we are separate from each other."

"How?" I ask in curiosity.

"Well this wall between Rin and me, is similar to the black glass on between you and me. The difference, is; it's letting me see Rin."

"It might be a mirror wall. Try not to move around too much, so the process can end sooner." _The wall can extend, and divide to that much?_

"I…I can't hear Rin."

I check the monitor again, looking at Rin's vital signals.

"She's fine. Her heartbeat and mind activity is healthy. Now calm down and let the synthesizer do its job."

There was a long moment of silence between the patients and me. I drone my thoughts over and over again. Breaking the still silence, I ask. "Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone the descriptions of the Synthesizer." _I don't want someone else trying to turn people __into Vocaloids now._

"Okay…" Len's voice had a trace of confusion to it.

Miku's Narration.

"I don't care if you 'own' the program that's going to save my boy's life. He's staying with us whether you like it or not." Len's father said as he barged in after chasing a co-worker into the waiting room.

"Miku!" Meiko tried to reel me in, but stop as I glance back at her. I stood in front of Len's parents with my fist on the side clinging onto itself.

With a steady voice, I ask Len's father. "Are you going to let Len stay with you?"

"Yes. We're only doing this for his safety." He replies back with a serious look that belongs to a dead person. "He almost died after we decide to let him have a view of the real world."

From what Len's father told me, confirms what I thought the problem was. I compare my past to the present "I hate being in the same room for the rest of my life. Just because playing outside could ruin my condition, they shouldn't have push me inside. Later on when everything seemed fine, they let me play outside with the other kids. And after a while, I stay inside at times. I make sure I was giving myself enough rest just to make sure that the doctor won't have to worry." I pause after I clear my voice again before it could screech at Len's parents. "What I'm saying is: If you push anyone in a cage, they want to try and escape. But if you let them have their own room, they always tend to want to come back home."

The father slams his fist on the wall nearby to make a statement that what I said isn't the problem. He lean on the arm he use to punch the wall and explain. "What about the person that tried to kill Len? That's what I'm worried about."

Kaito approach Len's father and reveal some of the news he received from Ras. He was reading the notes on his arm again. "We already establish a full all out search on that man. The detectives already have pin point the source of the group that wants your family dead. You can do anything you want to them legally, and decide the proper verdict. After that, they'll probably leave your family alone for good."

The father pace with his wife from what Kaito and I told them. I try to speak with the father again and state what I assume. "If you don't hurry to the station, how safe is Len and your family will be? You can do your part now to protect your family. Just don't cram Len into his room all day. Okay?" I offer a pinky to Len's parents as they continue to relapse on what they have done.

"Sure, take care of Len while we are away." The mother was first to give in, and link her pinky with mine. "Maybe we should talk with Rin for a change." She looks at her husband as he nods to the fact he hasn't completely change his mind yet.

The father makes his reply as he head out with one arm around his wife. "We'll be heading off to make sure no one interfere with this family again." She whisper something to his ear before they pick up their pace to leave this building.

Rhapsody's Narration

Shifting of the glass wakes me from my slumber. I stand up and look at the current process. _It was later in the afternoon than I thought it would be._ My expression change after seeing Len's new look. …_Well his style hasn't change. I can see why Rin was silent from the operation._ Rin was beet red as she look at Len's blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What?" Len ask in curiosity. I fiddle with my laptop to have the camera facing his face. His jaw drop at the sight of his image. "My eyes, my hair!" He looks at his face with a new hair color and a set of blue eyes. Nothing really changed except for his color of his eyes and hair. "My-my nails th- they're yellow."  
_Now how could I over look that?_ I chuckle but remind myself to calm him down. _At least they wore matching outfits before being synthesize._ "Len, you're a mirror image of Rin. Well I guess you're the one that's mimicking Rin now."

"Are we twins?" Rin have her arms ring around Len's neck.

"Your still not blood related to Len. I'm very sure that you two are a mirror image of each other now."

Len looks away from us for a moment until I reminded Len. "Hey the only thing that changed is the color of the hair and eyes."

"What about my parents?" Len ask with concern.

_So that was bugging him._

I receive a call from head quarters, "Rhapsody, are you there?" the voice came from a messenger from one of the higher ups.

"Yeah, the project is a success." I report back.

"That's great to hear, we knew that you could pull this off."

_You sent me in a wild goose chase… I was lucky to find candidates for this program._

"There's a request from the Len's parents."

"What is it?" _Are they going to take him back with them?_

"Even though Rin and Len should be in middle school, they decide it was best for them to attend a High school. Preferably the one you have Miku attend at, and you're on break from now on. We can't afford to work you on overtime anymore for now."

_What happen while I was gone? Though, it looks like Miku is popular with everyone she meets. Well Meiko is also capable to convince them to do so. Either way I'm on vacation. It's time for me to rest for a long month._

I tell Len what I heard. "Looks like you're attending the same school Miku is at the request of your parents."

Len expression was mix from the news. "Wait you probably got it wrong." Len tries to clear things out. "They will never send me to a public school…What convince them to do so?"

"Who knows, maybe it was because I help pin point your killers."

Len pace around while Rin doesn't have a clue of what's going on. "That might just explain why I was stuck in the mansion from the rest of my life." His fingers were wraps around his chin from the turn of events. "Can I visit my parents once in a while?" I adjust the mic of my earpiece to pick up the conversation between Len and me.

"Well you can ask them then." I hand Len my earpiece and adjust the settings so we could hear Len's parents speak to him.

"Sure you can Hun. Don't forget to bring Rin and your friends there as well." Len's mother speaks in such a cheerful way.

"Mom I'm confused on what you're saying. You're telling me, to bring my friends?" Len replies to an unexpected conclusion of his parents.

"My, that's the first time you said Mom and not mother. Now I'm sure that you should attend that public school. Well your father and I are busy with the paper work. We'll talk to you later. Bye Hun."

"Waiiit!" Len calls out but his mother already cut off the connection.

"Shall we get going then?" I offer them a ride to school.

Rin nod to accept my offer and drag Len out of the room.

"Ah before I forget." I take out two boxes under the mainframe table for them. "Here's your syncware for your school and work." I hand them the packages with slightly matching uniforms for them. "Kaito, Meiko could you send them to Miku's school and explain the Syncware to them?"

"Where are you going?" Miku asked me.

"Dunno, it's been a while when I'm on break." I reply as everyone's face brightens.

_Now there are only two more programs to go. Soon there will be the time for me to free them from their cage._


	4. Reconstruction

Len's Narration  
"Where are we going to stay?" Rin asks Meiko.

She smiles and tells Rin, "You can live with Kaito, Miku, and me. First thing first, we have to dress you up in syncware."

"Wha–" Rin gasps once Meiko pulls her into the nearest bathroom. Her eyes are focus on me until she disappears behind the door.

_I can't really help you change…_ I went back the Synthesis room to change. "Don't follow me." I restate what I usually tell Sebastian. "I can dress myself. I don't have to depend on others on such simple things." Kaito didn't say a word at me when the mechanical door shuts away any disturbances.

I take out the contents out of the box Ras gave me. _Let see…we have a custom made uniform that I haven't seen with the color yellow theme on it. They really had to press the fact I have blonde hair now. Well it's not really yellow. The shirt is mainly white, and the collar is black. The pants are black as well, but the clothing has a yellow trim to it. Only thing that's yellow are the buttons. What the hell? The sleeves aren't attached to the uniform. And what is this?_ There was a pair of yellow head phones with white trimming around it in the box. I tried them on as they fits snugly behind my bangs.

The mechanical door starts to make banging sounds after I finish switching clothes. It turns out to be Kaito, since he's the closest one to the Synthesis room. _What does he want?_

He asks a question. "Um…What's your name again?"

"Len." I answer.

"...Yeah… I tried to unlock the door, but it seems that I've forgot the pin."

"What?" I stagger my response and mash the buttons on the number lock. "Get me out of here!"

He wants to know more about my style than my safety. "Are you wearing your syncware?"

Being confuse, I ask. "Syn...what do you mean?"

"Those earphones in the box; are you wearing them?"

"Yeah I have them on."

"Okay try to focus on the door, and open it."

"What?..." I sputter. I couldn't believe what Kaito is saying. _Hmm I guess I could try. I really don't know who I am anymore after that machine changed my personal appearance._

I place my hands onto the door and focus the thought: _open._ The door clicks and slides open and drags my arms with it. My body spins with the direction of the door and fall face forward to the floor.

Rin shouts as she saw me fall. "Len!" She walks up to me and picks me off the ground.

"Kaito how could you let Len go into the Synthesis room by himself?" Meiko pounds Kaito to the floor.

"Sorry sis…" Kaito struggles on the floor for a while, and found a chair to support him up. He begins to whine. "Today is the weekend. We should be relaxing, and have fun." Kaito steadily walks towards the nearest exit and makes an excuse. "I'll go find where Ras is hiding."

"Hold it." Meiko pulls Kaito's hair back. "We should register Len and Rin to the Fuurin High School."

"Yes'm." Kaito calms down. After watching the two bicker at each other, we walk to the parking lot. Kaito takes the driver side while Meiko sits at the passenger side with her arms cross. Miku position herself behind Meiko, so I can sit by Rin.

"Len?" Rin looks at my face with concern when we enter the back seat.

"Yes?" I answer while staring at the rear view mirror.

"What are we?" Rin asks while looking at my hair.

"We're Vocaloids Rin. It was the only way to save you."

Rin tugs my arm towards her. "You don't have to turn into one."

"I had to…or the machine wouldn't accept you. Don't worry I don't mind being a machine."

Meiko glares at my statement and clarifies. "You know, we are still human. We still need to eat. We can't neglect our studies. If you're tired, you'll still sleep. We're not the emotionless robots you see in TV. Heck, we can still get hurt from bruises and cuts."

"Well I'm glad that I could live with Len." Rin lets go of my arm. "And we were able to make new friends."

_New friends…heh…You mean victims. Everything seem to smooth out after we've been synthesized._

"Len." Rin calls for me as she opens the door. She can't just leave me alone, so she drags me to school. Miku, Meiko, and Kaito soon follow after me, seeing that Rin took the lead. When we past the crowds of students, the mood for going to school, just seems to be depressing. Miku's face change as we receive stares from all around us. You can even hear them gossip about us.

One of the schoolmates sways. "Ahh! There are more Vocaloids attending our school."

"Hey looks like they're making more of those lately." The boys behind the crowd smirk.

"Are they twins?"

"Nah, look carefully there's Len, son of one of the richest entrepreneur in Tokyo."

Some of the students here doesn't seem to know self restraint. They approach me just to take a clear look at my face. "It is him, but I thought his hair was black with green eyes?"

"Yeah when did he have a twin sister?"

Hearing the word 'twin' is like dropping a metal pan on me with that word label on it.

"Crypton sure is amazing. They can change your appearance when they change you just to make you look like an idol."

I had enough of this school. They think they can just say those things without even considering Rin's feelings. Shaking off Rin's hold on me, I dash out of the school grounds. Rin quickly caught up with me. She clings onto my arm saying. "I'm not leaving you alone again."

Rhapsody's Narration  
_Well that takes cares of the transcripts. Len won't have a problem, but Rin might have a tough time catching up._  
Miku spots me leaving the school front doors, and give a shout to gain my attention. "Ras!"  
The student body seems to follow my every movement. They close in until I approach Miku. _The public are interested in every little thing that's related to the Vocaloids. I wonder how accurate their gossip about them are._ Searching around for the missing links, I ask. "Have you seen Rin and Len?"

Miku quickly glance at the crowd of students and back to the tiny specs that resembles Rin and Len. I sigh and suggest. "Today's a Saturday, and class should be over by now. If you hadn't sign up for any club activities, help me search for them." We split up to search for them individually. Fiddling with the setting on my ear piece, I call the whole group at once, excluding Rin and Len. "Don't forget we can contact each other with the syncware." _If only I hadn't left the laptop at the office. I can't trace them down now._

Len's Narration  
Somehow during my getaway, Rin made it look like a game of tag. We zigzag through the alleys to try to catch one another. This game reminds parts of my past and gets me wondering. _Am I the same person ever since Rin and I been synthesized?_

I'm starting to regret skipping out on the registration, but the sight of Rin getting farther away from me, cause me to ask. "Rin where are you going?"

"Hmm." She hums with her usual mischievous look on her face. "Well are you up for another game of 'Follow the Leader'?"

_But then again this could mess my location a bit._ I sigh in thought, but she takes that as a reply. She picks up her pace and starts to flee from me.

She suddenly pause, so she can tell me. "It's been a while since we've played together." She yanks my arm and drags me to the next destination she has in mind.

We take a sharp turn around the corner and enter the nearest building. "Welcome!" The shop clerk greets us.

My feet stumble in place to adapt to the instant halt. Rin wanders around the aisles and I ask out of curiosity. "What are you looking for?"

"Hmm…" Is all she could reply. She plucks bananas and madrigan oranges from the stands and toss them into the cart. "There should be a note somewhere." Rin mutters as she digs through her pockets.

_Wait, there's a note in her uniform?_ I copy Rin and take out a wallet and note from Ras.

_To Len and Rin: I will trust your initial pay to Len for joining the Vocaloid staff._

_Yeah that's right. I remember from the interviews: who ever was synthesized by that machine will have to work at Crypton._

Rin came up to me and lean forward with her hands at the side. She gives me this pouting stare like she wanted something from me.

_…_ "Yes?" I back up slowly from her stare.

"Yoink." She grins and pickpockets my wallet to buy today's snacks. Quickly, she pays the exact change and left the store. "Here." She gives me a bundle of bananas from the grocery bag and starts to eat whatever was left in the bag.  
_She's going off on a whim today. Hmm? Not bad…_ I take a bite on the bananas she just decide to buy.

"Something's missing." She stares at the cart. For some reason, I get the feeling what she wants to do next. She hasn't change at all.

_It's been a while since we've done stuff like this._ Rin steady herself on top of the cart. I place myself behind the cart to push her down the road. Once I initiate the launch, I hop onto the cart and have it glide down the road.

Rhapsody's Narration.

"That's five dollars total." The cashier reach for the money I pick out of my wallet, "Thank you for your business." She bows to me just before I left the convenience store with double scoop two ice-cream cones.

"Hey get back here with the cart." The manager passes me to pursuit the runaway cart. Taking a closer look, I can see Rin and Len joy riding the cart down the road. My blank stare follows them until–

"Ras!" Meiko makes me jump around to face her. "Could you stop getting side track for once? We have to find Len and Rin."

"Will you call Kaito for–" I ask Meiko as her eyes follows what I was staring at. "That I found where they're going?"

Meiko dials her brother's number while I continue to watch what their planning. "Hey Kaito meet us at district three. We found Rin and Len. Oh, and Ras bought you ice-cream."

Instead of following Rin's trail of mischief, I stand my ground and have my thoughts follow this gut feeling I had. _I dunno why, but something is telling me to run in the other direction._

Len's Narration

Going through the alleys is a bad idea. "How do you stop this thing?" I frantically ask Rin after the first sharp turn we make. Each turn almost tip the cart over.

She laughs into the wind without any worry of any possible injury. "I dunno. You're the one that usually gets me out of this."

We past the alleys and down into another steep slope.

The wind blocks my sight of the large object in front of me. _From what I can tell, I think we're at a construction sight._ I focus my eyes to see the obstacle ahead of us. _I..is that a steam roller…can't turn…Oh–._ Rin and I shriek when the cart is picking up speed instead of slowing down. Everything went blank after the sound of metal crashing onto each other.

All I can remember was this loud thump sound. I open my eyes and check for any broken bones. The crash sent us a few feet away from the yellow steamroller. _That actually didn't hurt as I thought it would. I was sure that I wasn't going to leave the accident unscathed. I almost hit the roof of the steamroller._ I ask Rin once I'm able stand up. "Are you okay?" She's not at the place I landed. Looking around for a while, I mutter. "Rin…"

Rin is already on the steam roller trying to activate it. She calls after me. "I'm fine. Now help me work this baby out."

Remembering what I did with the mechanical door back at the company, I suggest, "Try focusing onto the motor or something like that."

Her eyes sparkle with excitement. "We can do that?"

"Yeah, before you–" The roar of the engine interrupts me. I quickly climb onto the steam roller just before she could run me over.

"Is this the best Road Roller there is?" Rin glance at me.

"Road Roller?" I quickly ask her, "Why did you call a steam roller that?"

"Watch!" She gesture to the cart we borrowed. The cart creaks as the Road Roller crush it with ease. My eyes gleam at the destruction. She looks at my face and smiles. "You know…after being synthesized and all, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Really?" I ask, "Is this why you suddenly take me to all those different places?"

She nods. "I wanted you to act like you always do when we were kids."

Rhapsody's Narration

"Ugh why are we waiting for Kaito?" Meiko tries to push me to the direction the Kagamines went. "What happens if we lose them?"

_I feel like running right now…what's with this feeling I have?_ I press my feet to the ground to stay my ground.

Once he finally catches up with us, Kaito greets us. "Sorry that I'm late guys. I was side tracked a bit."  
I drop the pair of ice-cream to the floor. _Is that what I think it is?_

His eyes start to water from the terrible loss. "Hey!"

"You gotta be kidding me." I look pass the traffic to see Rin piloting a steamroller towards us. Quickly dragging Kaito by the scarf, I proclaim. "We have to go now!"

I can feel his jaw drop. "Where did they get the steamroller?" Meiko runs away from me and towards the steamroller.

I drop kick Kaito to run on his own, so I can make sure Meiko is safe. Grabbing her by the arm, I rush where Kaito is at. "Don't do it. It's too reckless."

"What are you doing?" She blushes at my sudden impulse.

I just have to ask. "Have you been drinking while we were searching?"

She quickly shakes off my grip and denies. "No! Geez…"

Rin take this situation and close in on us. I attempt to do a side dash away from roller. Meiko seems to be just fine dodging as well. Kaito…didn't even think of evading to the side. Instead, he tries to outrun the roller. When he finally decides to jump to the side, his scarf catches onto the front wheel press. He clutches the scarf to prevent himself from choking. _Bright…_

While I try to unravel his scarf, they stop the roller. I quickly release Kaito from his favorite scarf. He catches his breath before our slight moment of being safe is cut short. The engine starts again and the chaos starts all over again. Meiko caught up to the steamroller. She activates her eyes to try to stall the engine.  
The Kagamines look back at her with opaque, pale eyes. They're trying to set up a firewall and knock Meiko. I dash into the fray just before Meiko loses conscious. Kaito somehow turns out to be their favorite target and to make matters worse he runs after to help his sister.

"Don't follow me!" I yell at Kaito. "Just when I save Meiko, you charge after us."

Kaito whines. "But they've been chasing me for minutes. MINUTES!"

My face droops. _Yeah, only minutes…_

The roller stops in place. "Ah, what happened?!" Rin pounds the control panel when the engine let out a hiss.

"Someone stalled the engine." Len makes an analysis.

Miku giggle as she walks into the scene. "Miss me?" Meiko pick herself off the floor after being knocked out for a while.

"Is it over?" She asks.

Kaito let out a sigh. "Yeah it's over."

I fluster at the Kagamines, "What are you trying to do with that steamroller?"

"Road Roller!" Rin corrects me.

"At first, we're decide to use this to rebuild the orphanage." Len explains. "But the temptation of scaring you is worth it."

"That's great and all…" I agree with Len to a point. "But trying to run us over is going off the edge right there." Meiko climbs on board to grind her knuckles at the sides of Len's head. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"That's for trying to run us over!" She rages on.

"Why did you run off in the first place?" I ask. _So I can prevent a disaster like this one next time._

Miku answers for Len. "The treatment from the students there are…stressful." She walks up to Meiko to make her stop grinding Len. "Just be who you are, and they stop judging you as a machine."

Len looks at Miku in the eyes with admiration, and turns away. "Thanks…I'll try to endure the gossip then…"

Rin notices Len's behavior and makes a scene. But it looks like she's going to make a scene anyway from Meiko attempt to pry her off the roller. "No! Let me ride it one more time. Just one more time I promise."

"Meiko don't pull so hard." Len try to free Rin.

The patrol cars parked around us, but they've been here ever since the roller reached the grocery parking lot. "Mr. Atsume." The police chief greets me. "So what do we have here?"

"A prevented disaster." I glance around at how the cars are now closer us than when the Kagamines rampage about. "I'm guessing everyone was watching the show instead of helping us."

The chief didn't take my joke lightly. "You know we don't know what you cyborgs can do…"

"I don't take discrimination likely." I warn the chief.

"Right, right." He chuckles. "Ignoring my last statement, you seem to have trouble makers."

"Yeah." I scratch my head. "No matter how much they change from being synthesized. Their personalities will always be the same. Who knew they are actually like this."

"Do you want a list of the damages they've done?" The chief cut straight to the point now as he flaps a bundle of pages together at my face.

"Sure why not." I shrug my shoulders. _I'm responsible after all_ My mind reads the list of damages _…So the cart has been flatten by the stolen Roller...There are a bunch of flatten property at the construction as well…I think I"ll read this later…_ I ask keeping my eyes off the list. "When do I have to pay for this?"

"We would prefer that you pay as soon as possible. In fact, we would like to have you go to the head quarters right now." The chief push me to the back seat of the police car.

"Ras!" Meiko shouts after me, but I shook my head and mouth the words 'It's ok.'

Miku's narration

"Ras didn't do anything wrong." I plead to one of the officers.

The officer answers. "He'll be in, for questioning. That's all."

"Are you sure officers?" Meiko strut towards the officers. "Can you at least let us off with a warning?" I can see Ras shake his head with dismay as he saw Meiko's attempt to break him free.

The officers blush but sweat drop to see her crunch her knuckles. "S…sorry ma'am." The officer found some courage. "It is recommended that Mr. Atsume comes with us."

Ras was talking to the chief at the driver's seat, and he nods to Ras's request. The patrol car moves into gear, and head off to the headquarters.

"Yes sir?" The officer picks up his portable radio. "Yes sir, I understand. Unit 05 out."

Out of curiosity I ask the officer. "Is there a problem sir?"

"There's a request from Mr. Atsume." The officer starts to brief us. "You should get the Kagamines register at the school. Atsume will be release at six o' clock at sundown."

I check on the situation we had. Meiko stomps on Kaito's foot saying, "Don't even try to comment on that now brother."

Kaito tries to clear out the stress of his voice and mutter. "Yes ma'am…"

Meiko drags Rin and Len into the car. "Alright you troublemakers in you go." She toss Rin and Len at the back seat of the car. She closes the door shut and we heard the safety lock click.

"You don't have to pull so hard." Rin and Len whines at the same time.

"Miku." Meiko calls out for me to help her.

"Yes?" I reply as I head for the back seat of the car. "Do you need my help?"

"Yes dear." Meiko replies with a gentle tone. "Could you focus on the lock near Rin? I would appreciate it."

"Sure." I reply back.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you here." Meiko honks the car horn as Kaito stumble along to the passenger seat. After Kaito takes his time getting into the passenger seat, we drove back to the school.

"Why do I have to go to this school?" Len moan as he asks.

"Well it's certainly better then how the other schools will treat you." Kaito explain.

"Whatever." Len mutter.

"Oh come on Len." Rin nudge me in the ribs. "There so many things we can do at the school."

"Like what?"

Rin starts to whisper in his ear at a very low tone that Meiko and I couldn't hear.

"Oh! Okay." Len look

"Say Len…" I ask as my voice trail off, but I have second thought about if it's right to ask him this.

"Yes Miku?" Len ask while looking at me.

"What's your real personality?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well…you seem distant, like you don't belong to anyone but to your closest friends." I look at Rin. "Are you really a deep thinker? Or are you trying to change your character to that?"

"Um…"

"Len she's right. You're not the same as we first started to play." Rin clasp my hands together.

Len lean back and started to ponder out loud. "My true character, huh…"

I lean to the door as we arrive at the school.

"My true character is this." Len said as I heard the car at my side door open.

"Ahh!" I shriek as I fell and roll on the pavement.

"Miku!" Meiko, and Kaito shout at me as the car went to a complete stop. They got out and close their doors. "Are you okay?" They continue to speak in sync.

I got up and check the damage on my body. _Wow there's no scratches, cuts, or bruises._

"I'm fine, but…" I look over to the car. Rin and Len lock themselves up in the car.

"Oh! I completely forgot about them." Meiko panickes as she tried to pry the door open.

"Hey! Don't break the doors of my car!" Kaito starts to stop Meiko from the destruction of his car.

"Miku!" A familiar voice gains my attention.

"Hazel!" I approach her. "You're still wearing those headphones?"

"Ah don't change the subject." Hazel checks my arm. "Wow after that fall, you're not hurt at all. Vocaloids are so amazing."

I scan the school grounds. "Everyone seemed to ignore us."

"Yeah." Hazel smiles while she looks around. "The principal went on a rampage after you left the school today."

Continuing to look around, I notice there are some students wearing novelty head phones. "Did I start a trend or something?"

"Yeah, is it great?" hazel fiddles with her headphones. "We started this trend a few days ago. How could you not notice?"

I check the students that are wearing headphones. _Maybe when there's a very good mob that walks around the halls might just do it._

"Fine. What can we do for you; in return you will have to attend this school regularly?" Kaito asks. Meiko is holding in her frustration at Kaito's car.

"Ah!" Hazel's eyes sparkle as she saw Len and Rin at the back seat of the car. "Are these the new vocaloids?"

"Yes, they were synthesized today." I answer.

"I want to be a vocaloid. "Hazel takes her hands with mine.

"Sorry, but you have to be compatible with some of the company's programs." Meiko decides to distract her mind by joining our conversation.

"Ah!" Hazel squeaked again. She perks herself up by digging through her purse, and take out a paper with a yellow pen in her arms. Placing them to the window, she begs "Will you please autograph this?"

I can hear Rin talk to Len as she nudges him. "Hey sign her book. You can't disappoint your only fan."

"Oh, okay…" Len gave in as he lower the window.

Kaito reaches in to pull the lock. "I got you now!"  
Len moves back and raises the window. In a split second, Meiko pops the lock and I open the door to lower the window. Kaito frees his arm from the Len's trap. He shakes his arm to relief slowly goes back to his arm.

Rin shrugs her shoulders and kicks Len out of the car. "You can't just leave your fan waiting."

Hazel smiles at Rin. "I'll be happy if you could sign my notebook too." After Len finish his signature, he pass the notebook and pen to Rin.

"Ah! I almost forgot." Hazel looks at me. "I want your autograph too." Her puppy dog eyes beg at me. She also takes out an aqua green pen for me to use.

Rin passes Hazel's notebook to me. Just before I remember that I have a new last name, I barely stop myself from writing my late family name. I shake the thought out of my head and finish the autograph. "There you go." I smile back at Hazel.

"Come on Len we really need to join this school." Rin links her arm with his. Meiko follows them like a parole officer would to a released convict. Kaito lucks out of doing the paper work again.

"I can't feel my arm." Kaito whimpers as he swing his arm around.

"So…" Hazel ignores Kaito's gig. "Have you decided on a club yet?"

_I completely forgot about that. There were so many recruiters that wanted me to join their club that I can't hurt their feelings by just joining any club._ "No I haven't yet." I bluntly answered.

"Don't give into pressure." Hazel roots for me. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well the vocaloids are planning to rebuild an orphanage."

"What's the reason?" Hazel stares into my eyes.

"I heard Len told about how they live in that orphanage, until Ras came along and brought them here."

Hazel's face glares at me. "And who is this Ras?"

Kaito decides to stop eavesdropping on us and join the conversation. "Ras was the person with brown hair carrying an earpiece and laptop earlier."

"Oh I've seen him!" Hazel's eyes grow wide again. "Is he a Vocaloid like you?"

"No, I'm not a Vocaloid and Ras is the same as me." Kaito corrects any complications.

Hazel rush into the school. Right before she enters the school, she turns back to tell us. "I'll get some help then."

"Shall we join Rin and Len?" Kaito suggests.

"Sure…" I trail off as I see Hazel going to every person with headphones. _There goes Hazel on her fangirl schemes. I never thought she would be a fan of the Vocaloids from the start._

"Ah you're done already?" Kaito speaks as the rest of the group emerges at the hallway.

"Let's get going then." Rin runs back to the car dragging Len with her.

"Wait!" hazel shouts with a good portion of the school following her.

_..All of them are wearing headphones…_ The sight make me laugh.

"Sorry but…" Kaito has this strangest expression on his face. It's probably because he keep switches glances between the crowd to his car and back.

"Don't worry." Hazel reassures Kaito as she flaps her hand. "We'll find a way to get there."

"Is that group of yours going to help out?" Meiko confronts Hazel.

"Yes ma'am." Hazel's hands grasp Meiko's "Only if you could give us the address."

Rin couldn't help, but to imitate Hazel as she request Len in the same way as Hazel did. "Will you help me drive this car?"

"No you won't!" Meiko and I shout in sync while we stall the engine.

"Nooooo!" Kaito fell to his knees as the engine gave away.

Everyone seemed to ignore Kaito, when Meiko take out a pen and paper. "Sure." She reluctantly sketch down a detail map to the orphanage.

Hazel ignores the detail handiwork as she stares into Meiko's eyes. "What is it?" Meiko interrupt Hazel's slight hum of concentration.

"Are you a Vocaloid?" Hazel asks as she looks closer at Meiko's glossy eyes.

Meiko replies in an uncomfortable way. "Yes."

Hazel digs through her purse, taking out her little fan book again. "Will you sign this?" she took out a red pen.

Meiko denies her offer as she looks at the group taking out their pens. "Maybe another time..."

"How are we going to get to the orphanage now?" I ask while watching Kaito opening the hood of the car. Steam starts to roll out as he falls back.

"Alrighty then!" Hazel faces her group and asks. "Raise your hand if you can drive." One forth of the group raise their hands. "Um…" Hazel talks to herself as she tries to brainstorm how to place who is going to what group.

I try to access help by lining myself to the company's server. A reply from the server states. _Too many variables to compute a decent answer._

"Okay, I got it!" Hazel plots a perfect idea for the situation. She walks up to my group saying. "One of you has to be in a different car while the rest will be in the other cars."

"Kaito." Meiko and I unanimously agree to have Kaito in a separate car. Rin and Len sigh, since they know we're watching their actions.

"If there's anyone left over. The drivers will come back and drop you off the Loner's Port." Hazel plans out today's activity. Everyone seems to understand where we are going without Meiko's map.

We quickly enter one of the cars when the Kagamines dash inside with us. Without hesitation, the driver takes off. "Hey don't mess with my car from what you did to Kaito's." The driver warned us.

"Don't worry, we'll behave." The Kagamines synchronize their voice.

I ask since I was confused on where we are going exactly. "About the Loner's Port?"

"It's the subway the leads to the deserted outskirts of town. You'll hear the drops of busted water lines there." The driver explained.

I tilt my head slightly and politely say. "Thank you for the info."

The driver blushes, so he concentrates on the road. "You're welcome."

We've reach the subway and I could see everyone filtering in and out of the entrance. _It's not that abandoned._

"Just wait until you'll see our terminal." The driver locks the car and double check it when the Kagamines left. Further in the tunnels and hallways, we found ourselves at an abandon shaft of the subway. I can't find the source of the wind, but it's sweeping the old newspapers to the corner of the terminal.

"You're finally here you slow pokes." Hazel latches her arm on my back, and handed me more than enough tickets for my group. "Will you help me pass out the tickets?" She asks me as more members in our group morph into this solemn area.

Everyone form into single file lines as I start to hand out tickets. "Thank you for lining up." I smile to the fan club.

The boys bow to me. "Uh…we're just making things easier so we can help out as soon as we get there."

"You don't have to bow to me. I'm only a sophomore at school."

"Ah, sorry." The boys reply as they scratch their heads.

It was almost time to head out for the orphanage until I spot Kaito's group merging in the crowd. "Kaito!" I wave to gain his attention.

"Ah Miku." Kaito waves back. "Sorry but my group was a little side tracked." He explains as he licks a triple scoop cone.

Meiko preach Kaito once she saw him. "Well hurry up and enter the subway."

"Ah alright." Kaito whine as he avoids Meiko from dropping his ice-cream. Our group takes a while to enter the subway one by one. At least everyone made it on time. The group was surprisingly small when I notice how much room there was on the subway. I can hear the breaks of the subway release as it starts to screech towards our destination.

"Is it me or there are less people here than before?" I ask Hazel once I manage to find my way in the subway.

"It's just you." Hazel seems to be serious about organizing this new group. She finished counting everyone and reports to herself. "Everyone's here and accounted for."

"I'll be checking on Len." I wave good bye to Hazel for now.  
The process of hunting Len down, takes a more time than I thought. I was the front of the train where Hazel was hanging out. Going past the cabin of subway cars, I wonder where everyone was at. _I'm glad that today's mob wasn't as large as I had imagined it would be._

I manage to reach the caboose of the subway. _Are they really back here?_ Carefully, I reach out for the handle and open the way to the back door of the subway.

"Ah, Miku," Meiko shows me a seat she saves for me, "Rin and Len was telling us their story on how they join us."

"Did I miss anything?" I ask Len.

"No, I was about to start." Len had this calm look on his face. The lights of the tunnel flash past us as Len started the story.

During the story, my left hand formed into a fist when I heard how paranoid Len's parents were. I relieve it once I remember that the mother change at least. Sometimes I cling onto Meiko and look at Rin when they talk about she was shot.

"Miku," Meiko pats my head as she continues to whisper. "Don't cling on to me that hard. My skin is durable, but it's not metal."

"Ah, sorry." I loosen my grip as Len finish his story.

The subway screech to stop. _That story certainly kill some time._ While the group left the subway, Len tugs on my sleeve. "Yes?" I reply before he pulls my sleeve off.

"Thanks for reminding me about what I've been missing; my other half." Len look at Rin as she wants to ride on Kaito's back. "I almost forgot about the games I played with Rin."

"I'm glad that I could help." I smile back at Len as he runs into a tackle to take down Kaito. "Should I help him out?" I ask Meiko as she steps out of the subway.

"He needs to burn off the ice-cream." Meiko grins at Kaito as the twins drag him across the room.

Hazel shouts at us as she spins her right arm in a clockwise fashion. "Hey are you guys coming or not?"

"Oh my, Len get over here quick!" Rin shouts at Len as we follow to see what they could be up to. They left Kaito on the ground in a parked position. Meiko was the first to get the orphanage. She barricade herself from Rin as we see the same Road Roller back at the grocery parking lot.

A man with black hair, rectangular glasses frame, and raggedy clothes shows up at near the Road Roller. He makes a remark about a few familiar faces. "My, my, is that Rin and Len over there?"

"Rick!" Rin and Len greet Rick by tackling him to the ground.

"Well it's nice to see you two doing well…" Rick stops to take a better look at Len. "Looks like Ras was right about you two joining the Vocaloids."

"How do you know Ras?" I ask by cutting into the conversation.

"You must be Miku." Rick offers his hand to greet me. I shake his hand as he continues to what he was saying. "He told me what happen and the current situation. Man I was surprise when they brought a steam roller here. If you want to talk to him now, he's already inside checking the layout of the building as we speak."

"Road Roller!" Rin corrects Rick.

"Oh, wait for me Meiko." I call to her as she enters the building.

We search the building until Kaito catches Meiko's attention. "Look what I can do." He was balancing a two by four on his nose.

Meiko rush outside after him. "Kaito what are you doing!?"

"Is that Kaito over there?" A familiar voice walks in the room I was at.

At that moment, I knew this person is Ras. I turn back and bow. "Ras!"

"If you're going to call me Ras, then you should stop the formalities that come with it."

"Why did they release you early, and why did they even compound you, an–"

"One question at a time," Ras laughs at my list of questions. "I wish they compounded me when they said I have to pay 'special' insurance for any future damage any of the Vocaloids make. The company also wanted me to pay for it out of my pocket. Len's parents saved me at the last minute by co-signing the agreement. They also bought the supplies to rebuild this place."

We look out the open spot of the building and notice that the Road Roller is missing.

"Ras, Miku get out of there!" Meiko voice's echoes in the hallow building.

Rhapsody's narration

I was about to dash out of the place, until I saw Miku fell. Sweeping from her fall, I pick her up and ran off with her in time. The Road Roller tramples the walls of the place while Rin spam the obnoxsious horn Len's parents installed. I place Miku down as Meiko embraced her.

"Ah we really should keep an eye on those two." Kaito watches the domino effect taking place inside the building.

"Yeah, I can see why they wanted me to sign those insurance papers." I adds to Kaito's comment.

"Papers?" Meiko asks me. "Is that why you were dragged into the police car?"

"Yeah it was horrible." I whine.

Kaito smirks. "Now about that ice-cream."

Meiko sighs and kicks Kaito on the back. "Seriously give Ras a break."

Everyone was already geared up for the reconstruction of the unofficial orphanage. Rick gestures me to join him at the alley. "I have something to do." I tell the Vocaloids before Joining Rick.

Once we are not in sight, I ask, "Are you sure about this? Managing the orphanage seems to fit you now."

Rick answers sternly. "I'm sure, after knowing that you were the one behind saving people using synthesis. But knowing you, synthesis wasn't really your choice."

I bump my elbow to his ribs. "Riku, you are my older brother after all."

"Hey I was only looking after you when you were in the streets. That name… really does take me back to those memories."

"Yeah, those were some tough times until Kaito basically adopted me. I guess I was the reason you started that orphanage business."

"And the same reason why I decided to continue my studies to become a first class doctor."

"I guess there's no stopping you. I'll pay for your intuition."

"Heh, I was counting on it."

"Very well, then you have to guarantee that I wouldn't have to ever synthesize anyone when your around."

"Deal!"

We shake hands and later, I escort my old friend to Crypton.


	5. Breakthough

Sorry it took a while to write this chapter. I like to write while I'm at school.

* * *

Drive E: Start up : documents : Folder: 1991 : File: Beta

Unknown Document

Today I've research on how the Synthesizer works. Fusing with a compatible program to the patient's empty space in their brain will cause them to recover as the brain quickly takes action. The after effect will take place to the eyes as they will turn glossier than normal. The skin is more durable yet it is not metal. There's also a strange phenomena with the brain that let's you manipulate technology.

I close the laptop after showing Riku what's about my occupation.

"Eh, that explains most of my questions." Riku scratched his chin. "But that doesn't answer all of my questions."

"Like what?" I balance the laptop on my knee.

"Well, how durable is their skin?"

"None of the Vocaloids went emo, so I wouldn't know."

"What about the fountain of youth theory?"

"Meiko has been aging so I wouldn't think that theory is true."

"Can you revive the dead?"

"…" I save the laptop when Riku ask that pacific question. "No…" I answer with a hint of depression in my voice.

"What happened?"

I slide my chair to what it seems to be a 'normal' filing cabinet. _There are many secrets that sleep within this laptop._ I took out a strange USB cord from my laptop, and started to plug it into the cabinet as a shelf shot out of the side.

"So what happen if there was a power outage?" Riku ask in curiosity, not bothering to wait for me to answer his last question.

"Well I wouldn't be able to synthesize anyone." I gave an unwanted answer.

"No, about your personal files." Riku assume that my cabinet is powered by electricity.

"I only use them if there was someone here that needs a copy. There's not a chance that I'll forget anything related to synthesis." I handed a list of patients that needed my help.

"Meiko, Miku, Len and Rin aren't on this list."

"They were on the list of Crypton's programs, so they'll be on another list."

"Hey some of these people here, are famous."

"I'm not surprise that you notice some of the names. Remember we change their names to what programs we use. Some of them are made from voice samples of popular singers, but that doesn't make the program perfectly made." I gesture to Riku's list to make my point.

"So is everyone on the list…dead?"

"No." I skim the list of seven names of the beta and other programs I used before Meiko. _Leon, Lola, Miriam, Prima, Sweet Ann, Big Al, …self._

"Is that you?" Riku pointed at the program labeled 'self'.

I shook my head. "I'm still human Riku. Look at the patient's name near the program Self. He was dead two days before they want me to revive him. Self is a program I use if the patient wasn't compatible to any other program. Since it didn't work on the corpse, Crypton never bothered using that program again. It's basically taboo to use it now."

"So are all of the listed people… dead?" Riku repeat his question.

"Like I said before, no. The program they were fuse with really didn't work out to well." I began quoting what the company told me. "If their singing voice isn't well suited for singing purposes, then we don't need their assistance." I continue my explanation again. "Well most of them are English Vocaloids. They can sing well but no one pays attention to them. I do believe everyone can sing if they can hit the notes right, and smooth parts of their voice."

"I beg to differ." Riku glance at me after he heard the last part of what I said.

"Well the song has to fit them." I added to defend myself.

"I guess that's true… but what happened to them?"

"The English Vocaloids belong to Zero-G or Power FX. Those programs belong to them, not Crypton. When you are a failed project, you have no affiliation with the Vocaloid companies. So they don't have a binding contract like everyone else has well the person that went under the Self synthesis, wasn't alive to begin with...

The companies stop using the old betas and used better programs. There's one left in the beta we haven't used. They're also making a new program as we speak."

"So what will happen when you finish synthesizing all of their programs?"

"Who knows…" I open the door leading upstairs. "I'll make a deal with Crypton to release the life contracts on everyone."

"Wouldn't that take a lot of compensation to convince them?" Riku walk with me to the main floor.

"Like I said, I'll find a way…" I trailed off as I go into my thoughts again. _Maybe selling myself isn't enough to free them._

"Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to the orphanage?" I change the subject.

"Their hearts will shatter if I tell them the news."

"Don't worry there will be others that will take care of them. Besides if they were living with you like I was, they'll understand your reasons."

Riku resign himself from the exit. "But the reason why they live there is me."

"They'll understand sooner or later." I gesture goodbye to my friend.

"Where are you going?" Riku followed me.

"After you said you wanted to be a doctor, I need to update the Vocaloids' security." I explain to Riku as I head back to my office. "Tell Miku and everyone to go here for a check up." _Everyone has an auto updater program with them, but it's just this area that concerns me. Maybe we should have leave the area, but we'll have to be near Crypton. I guess there's no way to avoid it._

"Sure." Riku insured me as I walk down the stairs.

Meiko's narration

"Rin don't make me destroy the Road Roller." I warn the Kagamines when we have the framing of the building finished. _Fans really work hard for their Idols. Especially after Miku sang for all of them at times._

Rin placed a piercing stare at me and continued to work with Len.

"Well that should do it." I announce to everyone by projecting my voice to the crowd. "Unless you can work the cranes, you should leave."

"We can still help in one way or another!" Hazel shouted back as everyone rejoiced with her.

_These kids will be something someday._

"Fine, just don't get in the way of the cranes." I gave in to the majority.

"Rick!" Rin shouted as she drop everything she sad with her. Len mimic her movements and follow her to Rick.

"I'll be announcing an important subject to the children living here." Rick half smile and look stare at the orphanage. I felt like I should ask him a question I had in mind, but I'll get my answer from his speech. Rick sat on one of the tables we've set up around the orphanage.

Standing my ground, Rin didn't bother trying to use the Road Roller. _…Is she trying to use this to herd everyone?_

"Okay everyone listen up since this has something to do with me personally." Rick caught the eye of every child in the crowd. "I'll be leaving to learn how to be a doctor." Surprisingly everyone nod in agreement.

"What, no objections?" Rick smile truthfully.

"Of course we'll miss you." One of the children started to sob.

"But you need to cure us when we get sick, like the event that started two years ago." A girl from the crowd pushes Rick on. "But you really need to cure us, instead of sending us to the doctors. They told us, 'The symptoms you gave everyone were very accurate.' You also understand what they were talking about, and even gave suggestions."

"And you correct the nurses over there." One of the boys adds on to the list.

Rick stood up and off the table. "Who will take care of everyone?"

"You're the reason why we stay here." The girl with red hair and freckles explained. "Hazel and her friends are good people."

Everyone in the crowd turn their attention to us. "Rin and Len will visit us when they have the time, right?"

"We will." Len said as he nods to Rin. "Do you mind if we sing for Rick, before he leaves?"

"Oh that reminds me." Rick sat back on the table. "My real name is Riku." He jumped off the table and walked up to the Vocaloids. "I have a message from Ras after you sing for us."

Everyone at the building at work, stop what they are doing once they heard the word 'sing'. They scramble about to find foldable metal chairs for everyone here.

Rin and Len was the center of attention. They stood apart with their eyes turn into a glossy texture. They nod to each other as the ground was cover in holographic field. _Wow they're using the full potential of the syncware._ To our surprise, spring sakura trees sprouts out of the ground under the Kagamine's control. My eyes lit up with everyone else to this new feat Rin and Len found out. It's nearly summer and the sakuras aren't in bloom right now.

The sakura petals flutter down when the song starts. I recognize the piano melody from an anime I watched before. 'Tori no Uta' was the song they decide to sing for us. _Len's voice compliments Rin's when she sings the lead and vice-versa._

"Let me drive today once my car is fixed." My brother hands me some Ozeki.

"Perfect timing." I softly thank Kaito taking a sip from the cup. "The sakura trees are very realistic." My face flushes in a beet red hue from the drink. _I find it funny that a robot like me can be drunk._

I finish my drink as Rin and Len finish their song. "The ozeki is a bit warm." I stated.

"Well there're not a lot of vending machines around here." Kaito offer a hand to lift me off my seat. I reluctantly took his hand as I stumble to stand up. "Wow only one cup this time."

I stomp on his foot just to hear his yelp, and turn to Riku. "So what about Ras' message?"

Riku stand up from his seat. "Ras wants to update everyone's system.

"We have automatic updates daily." I corrected Riku since I thought he might have misheard Ras.

"He is certain that he wants to make sure everyone wouldn't fall ill. I don't know the specifics for the Vocaloids, but if you think about it. Ras is the only doctor for your group." Riku said, leaving us to talk to one of the two drivers to take us back to Crypton.

Len approach Riku and ask. "Are you going to leave once we reach Crypton?"

"Yes, I will." Riku walks down the underground entry to the subway. "I made my decision."

The Vocaloids and I bought the tickets and board the subway. Our group only consists of eight people. _It's nice to be in a smaller crowd than last trip to the orphanage._

Rin smile at Riku once they step onto the subway cabin saying, "If you want to explain anything to us. Tell us at our usual spot." She drags Riku down the cabins to the very end of the subway train, showing our spot to him.

Miku was first to follow Rin down, curious about what Riku has to say. I guess we all are, since the rest of the group soon followed Miku down the doors.

"Sure." Riku smiled as the subway shook violently to start our way to the district the Crypton building is at. Everyone was holding on to the rails once the ride started. We slowly took our seats.

"Why did you decide to become a doctor now?" Len ask as the lights of the tunnel flash across Len's face.

"Well, it's the sight of seeing Ras saving people through Synthesis. He really has changed."

"Wait you knew Ras?" I ask after hearing the last part of Riku's explanation.

"You can say that he's my younger brother." Riku shift his position. "We're not blood related in any way. I found him ten years ago, sleeping under a cardboard box at the alleys. I offer him a place to stay at an abandon building."

"That's the orphanage!" Rin almost stood up, but the violent shaking made her sit back down.

"Becareful Rin." Riku eyed her as he continued. "He's a busy body around the house. Willingly, he would fix appliances, windows, and doors. The place back then looked like a regular house until…" Riku switched his glance to Kaito and me. "He caught a cold so I send him to the town to be cured."

"Ah, so that's what happened." Kaito took over the narration. "That day, I was at the park with Meiko. At the sandbox sh-"

In reaction, I stop him by smashing his foot to the floor saying, "Could you please stay on topic?"

"Y…y…es ma'am." Kaito clear the strain in his voice.

"Are you okay? You really should see a doctor for that." Riku took Kaito's shoe off and examine it.

"He's fine, that's normal." Miku, Len and Rin explain to Riku at the same time.

"Anyway." Kaito perk himself again. "Ras was laughing so hard that he collapsed. He never did gain conscious that day. Meiko and I sent him to the hospital."

Our parents paid for his bills and took him in as their own, though we haven't officially adopted him. Because Ras was being persistent that they shouldn't go that far, our parents were okay by just being his guardian.

He truly didn't want to be in dept. So he did ALL of the chores, and what Riku said earlier, Ras was keen on fixing things." Kaito's face looks out to the tunnel's walls. "I miss that…After Meiko, and Ras join the Yamaha department of Crypton, I had to do all of the chores."

"Kaito let me finish the story." I insist on taking over the narration. Kaito shook his head and continue to stare into the distance. "A year later, after we met Ras, our parents died, and he continue to take care of us. I remember when he confronts us by saying, 'I won't leave my friends behind.' He kept the chores going until. I join Crypton."

"When he arrived at the orphanage again," Riku covered for me. "I could see he was taking care of another family."

"Ngh!" I yelp out from the sharp screeching sound of the brakes.

"Well I should thank you Miku." Kaito smile at her. "Meiko's drinking habit went down a lot after you made the Vocaloids popular." He placed his hands on his hip and started to laugh.

Ignoring my headache, I trip Kaito as I got up. There was someone restraining me from body slamming the dork on the floor.

"Hey are you over doing it?" Riku continue to use his entire arm around my neck.

"Oh come on, he can handle it." I urge Riku to let go of me.

"We wouldn't want Ras to synthesize Kaito for that reason." Riku said.

"I give." I relax my arms as Riku let me go. _Being a vocaloid does have its advantages. My hangover is gone, but the buzz didn't last long. Oh well._

Kaito was the first to leave before he could take my beating. Rin and Len left with Riku while Kaito was with Miku. _That dork really wanted to keep his distance from me._

"We'll behave." Len insure my ease when Riku place his hands on their shoulders.

"I trust that Riku can make you two behave, but I'll be joining your group just incase." I sat at the front seat. Riku sat in the middle while Len and Rin sat by his side.

I check on the situation with the back mirror of the car. "Riku…" Rin pouted and looked out the window.

"What's wrong Rin?" Riku respond from what seemed to be a usual routine between them.

"How long are you going to be away?" Rin mumble her question, looking at the floor.

"Until I earn my Doctrine degree." Riku bluntly answer.

"That doesn't answer my question." Rin's focus was now on Riku's face.

"Around six to eight years, but I'll wait when my break starts."

"Make sure you'll bring us souvenirs." Rin said as she changed her expression gradually.

"I don't have that much money…" Riku face drop from Rin's request.

_How is he going to pay for his education?_ I look back and ask, "How can you afford the education of a doctor's?"

"Ras is funding my education." Riku replied.

"Really?" I pause for a moment. "He's cheap, but I can that this is important for him. Once you'll finish, there won't be many candidates."

"Yeah, he really wants a different choice from synthesizing people." Riku stares blankly at the main window.

"How many candidates are there?" Len asked us.

"Maybe it's unlimited with all the dying people in the world." Rin took a guess at Len's question.

"If I can remember…" I retrace my thoughts. "Ras mention that there are two unused programs, but if they are compatible with the previous programs-"

"Once he has the okay, he'll be forced to synthesize them. Even if he doesn't want to turn people into…something similar to a machine. That's why I'll do my best, so he wouldn't have to finish that list." Riku interrupts my explanation.

_List of all the programs…_ We arrive at the base of the Crypton building. Two people approach the car. Once they were closer to the car, I realize they were lobbyist. "When did Crypton have lobbyist? I ask Riku since he was the last one to visit here.

"I did notice that. They hire them after they announce the Kagamine Idols." Riku look at the large monitor mounted on the building. "Their stocks instantly rose after the announcements. Look it's about to start again."

Everyone and everyone huddle under the large advertisement screen above us to watch the commercial.

"I don't remember showing up for the shoot for this commercial." Len mutter as he and Rin appeared on the screen.

"Me neither." Rin's mouth was starting to move with the screen.

"Isn't that Ras' voice right now?" Kaito and Miku replied to the advertisement. We push the advancing crowd to try to keep our spots.

"Was this all planned by Ras?" I muttered.

We continue to hear what Ras has to say in the Advertisement. "In the shadows, we have Meiko. Due to the lack of resources, the Vocaloids wasn't recognized until Hatsune Miku took the spot light. A few weeks later we like to announce two more members of the Vocaloids. Meet Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len."

The screen was now focus on the Kagamines. The ones with us switch glances at each other. Len started to speak what he thinks about the advertisement. "I'm really sure weren't in this interview."

Rin added on. "Yeah, we were only synthesized since this afternoon."

Ras' voice started to speak again after showing various photo shoots of Rin and Len. "We would like to introduce ourselves." They started out in sync.

Rin step forward to speak. "We are the mirror edition to the Vocaloids."

"In other words," Len spoke right after Rin. "We are not twins."

"We hope that you'll enjoy the songs we're going to sing later on." They said in unity.

The screen went blank, and showed the company logo continuously.

I start to share my thoughts with the group. "How did they manage to show you two on the advertisement, let alone they can also speak."

My glance was now on the Kagamines to see what they have to say for themselves. Kaito gesture everyone to go inside the building and told us, "We should talk about this with Ras. He does know more about the company than anyone else."

"Ah, that's right. Wasn't Ras suppose to update us?" Miku reminded us why we were here in the first place, but it looks like she had a bundle of questions to ask Ras.

Ras enter the lobby through the elevator door, right when he heard Miku's question. He answered. "I'm just spot checking on your health. Follow me, so I can answer the rest of your 'q' and 'a'."

Ras' foot was blocking the door, once it tried to divide him from us. We quickly walk through the elevator door while he pulled his foot away from the door. _Is it me or did they expand the size of the elevator?_

"Hey, we should rock the elevator. We can withstand the sudden drop." Rin grin with delight while the door was closing, and felt a sudden drop on the elevator.

I pin Len to the wall by the neck. "Okay, if you don't behave, I'll hold Len hostage until you agree to behave when we're around."

Rin ran up to me to pound on my stomach. Without prevail, her efforts didn't effect me in any way.

"When we are around?" Kaito didn't catch what I said.

Ras backed my idea after he caught on to what I was implying. "That's actually a good idea Meiko. Do you really think they'll behave unsupervised?"

"Oni!" Rin shouted at Ras and focus her attacks on him. "Why are you letting Meiko hurt Len?"

"Because how else can we have you two behave." Ras replied without flinching from her punches.

"You do have a point there." Kaito finally understood what's going on.

"Che!" Rin pouts as the door opens in front of where Ras' office was at. The synthesis machine is somewhere inside the office of his.

Ras led us through the large meeting room, and to the metal door. He instructed us as he release the number lock. "Rin, Len you're up first, but before we start, let me brief you on what's going on."

Everyone gather near the open synthesis door to listen to what was going on.

"Thanks to Miku's efforts or it could be her popularity at the school that influence the demands for more from Vocaloids. The company is spending their surplus to improve their image, and from now on, the Vocaloids are idols. So they're going to treat you like one." Ras explain as he pointed out the numerous pieces of hardware around us. "These are top quality, current technology. So I'll be busy for a while."

"Is that why you want us to come here? To upgrade us?" I ask and continue. "You want us to be at top strength or something like that along the lines?"

"No, like I said, I'm just spot checking a few things." Ras corrected me. "I just want to be sure that everyone is safe."

"So why are we on the advertisement?" Rin tugged his arm.

He looked directly at us and explained. "Your image and voice are recorded after Synthesis. You are considered as a program for the company. So if you aren't available, they will ask me to use those files. It's time consuming to use those programs, so the company wouldn't use it as much. Try and keep in contact with your manager, and he'll hopefully tell you your schedule." He looked at a certain person at the same time we look at Kaito.

Kaito scratch his head and said. "Don't worry, as your manager I'll have you schedule memorized."

"You didn't even study them until now." Ras and I scolded Kaito.

Len and Rin wore a worried face and told Ras their concerns. "What if we don't want you to use our files?"

Miku was lost on what's going on, but for everyone that's been here for a while looked away for a while. Kaito didn't look like he want to tell them, and I'm on the same boat as him. Ras was the only one that continued. "You two already have agreed to the terms to be synthesized. This…is one of them. There's more, but it's better to have you two find them out on your own time."

.Miku walks up to Ras with a worried face. She asks, "Is there anything you can do about it?"

"It's a hard contract to break." Ras told her. "At least they don't own the Synthesis machine." He walks around us and walk up to the elevator. "Aren't you supposed to be on the jet by now?"

Riku revealed himself in front of everyone once the elevator door open. "I was worried about Rin and Len."

"Well that's all the information I have." Ras responded.

"I'll do my part and study to help everyone here." Riku started to close the elevator door.

"You'll do fine. Don't worry about us." Ras reassured him.

"Bring us souvenirs!" Rin and Len shouted as the elevator door close.

"So, shall we begin?" Ras leads the Kagamines to the synthesis room.

Ras' narration

"Just stand across the room like before." I instructed them while fiddling with the number pad. Rin and Len were dead silent since they step into this room, but they did what they were told. _This place isn't that scary. Well, maybe._ The door lock itself in place, the black glass wall creeps up, and divides the Kagamines from me.

The wall turn into its opaque position once I mess with the keyboard. _I just need to update their software._ There, up on the top left corner of the screen told me they were already updated.

The glass wall recedes back, and the Kagamines rush towards me.

Rin stared to ask every question that comes in her mind. "So, what was it? Did you change anything? Are we-"

I had to stop this ridiculous questionnaire before the pile overwhelms me. "No, nothing at all. You two are perfectly healthy."

"Did you give us more powers?" Rin continue to persist.

"I don't know much about tech manipulation. You will either have to ask Meiko or Miku for that." I falsely fed them the answer." _If they really know what they can do, this building will be leveled in a few minutes._

Their faces changed once they heard about 'asking Meiko' I started to lure them away from Miku by telling them, "Miku is next for the examination. You'll have to ask her about it later."

"Okay." Len muttered. "You know Meiko, Miku, or any of us can break into this room."

"Well if you want something to happen to you or any of our friends, the machine acts a bit weird after those who have been synthesized by it. It's best that you shouldn't go near here without me to watch this place." I warn them.

Rin whispers into Len's ear, but I'm still able to hear them. "Let's see what the building is trying to hide." Rin grabs Len's arm and open the metal door with ease. She ran off dragging Len to the elevator and was already on her way to the lobby. _I should really just use a simple lock and key. Instead of using a self locking mechanical door._

"Let them be." I shrug my shoulders. "Miku you're up next."

"Are you sure that we can leave them alone?" Miku asked, looking at the elevator door.

"Yeah, if the company is going to use them, we should let them have fun at their free time." I answered.

"And if they go to far again?" Meiko quickly ask after hearing what I said.

"We'll stop them." I assure Meiko while I walk back into the synthesis room. I look back and said. "Miku?"

"Yes!" She quickly followed me into the room.

I close the door when she entered the room. "Don't run away like last time." I joked.

"Hey, you didn't have to tease me. I didn't know where I was." Miku pouted.

"I understand." I reply as I gave fed info to the machine. "This room does give off an eerie aura. Now, if you can stand across from the door."

Miku follow the same steps Len and Rin took. _Well I can see why the room looks creepy to everyone else._

"What do you think about the room?" Miku ask.

"It's a bit quiet." I answered.

"Are you the one who made this machine?"

"I can't remember." I lied to her. _It wasn't me who built this machine._

The glass wall starts to divide us before Miku could ask anymore questions.

_It's the same as last time. Everything has already been updated. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

I close Miku's portfolio, and release the wall.

"Am I okay?" Miku asked me.

"You're completely healthy." I answer calmly.

"Thank you." Miku bowed to me.

"You know I don't like formalities."

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry."

There was a sudden knock on the metal door. "Ras get outside now!" Kaito contacted me through my ear piece. "Meiko, she…"

Miku was already at the door. I can hear a slight gasp from her as she covered her lips with one of her hands.

I manage to slip pass Miku, and found Meiko on the floor. _No…_ "Kaito get a stretcher from the hospital wing." After I gave my orders, he left right away. "Miku, you really should leave now. Make sure the Kagamines aren't snooping around here. I'll tell you what happen once everything has calmed down."

"But." Miku's voice was filled with concern.

"Everything is going to be fine." I calmly told her. "There's a chance that you might catch a virus if you continue to stay here. Please, go."

"I'll watch over Rin and Len." Miku said once she reached the stairs.

_Just when I thought I was starting to get paranoid, this happens. I should have check you first._ I place my hand on Meiko's cheek. _She's still warm._

"Ras!" Kaito shouted once the elevator door opened with three nurses behind him. "Do we bring her to the top floor?"

"No, the doctors there wouldn't know about the Vocaloids. I just need the stretcher." I explain to Kaito, and lift Meiko off the ground. The nurses brought the stretcher to me so I can place Meiko on it. "Wait outside."

"I have to do something." Kaito urged to enter the room.

"I have to do something." Kaito urged to enter the room.

"Then wait." I insist.

"Then make sure my older sister will be okay." He slump back to one of the chairs lying around.

"I will." I pull Meiko into the synthesis room. The door closed behind me while I place the stretcher across the room. The glass wall was on cue while I touch the keyboard.  
_I just hope there's a glitch in her system. At least I can fix that._ Everything that I tried avoiding for my whole life is right in front of my eyes. "There's got to be a way to get rid of that thing." I talk to myself. _I need to find the source first._

Playing the keys like it was Beethoven's symphony; I scan Meiko's heart, lungs, and all the vital organs that came in mind. _Wait, I haven't search the brain yet._  
Checking section, after section, there wasn't any luck. _I'll check her system zone._ There's was something going on at her natural scenery. Yet, the source of the virus is no where near here. _Well, I can have a better look in here than the synthesis monitor._ Even though I'm still using the synthesis monitor, I can change the input to Meiko's system zone.

Access denied _ _ _

Username? _ _ _

_Atsume Rhapsody._

Username confirm. _ _ _

Password? _ _ _

_Collection_

Welcome. _ _ _

Warning! There is a threat to the system. Please check the vessels thoroughly. _ _ _

_Where do you suspect the virus is at?_

Everywhere _ _ _

"Okay." I speak to myself while I was trying to figure out where the virus is at. "Wait let's check the cells.

I move the screen and magnify the scene to the individual blood cells. Everything was fine until I check the nucleus.

_Found it!_ I thought to myself. With the culprit found, I report where the virus is at. _The virus is inside the nucleus of the cells. Requesting to neutralize and purge of the virus._

_This will be a delicate to not disturb the DNA strands. Please wait since I already start the process._ _ _ _

I link my laptop to the main server, and took a quick nap. _With my busy schedule and all, I really haven't had a lot of chances to rest. The server is more accurate on the procedure than what I can do right now. The best thing for me to do now is to rest._ My thoughts cradle me to sleep.

There's a reflection of myself at the somewhat clear sheet of glass in front of me. My eyes are glossy with the same pair of clothes I usually wear, but it displayed images of light like… syncware.

Slowly, the image of me reverts back to my human self with the mirror tinting black after every second.

"Ras?" A soft, young voice approached me in my sleep.

_Isn't that Meiko's voice? No it sounds like the Meiko from five years ago._

The first thing I saw once I wake up was, Meiko in her teens. She was wearing the syncware detach sleeves, and her skirt was a bit frilly. I replied out loud to do a reality check. "Am I dreaming?"

Meiko blushed a bit, and punch me at the top of my head. "No! You're not!" She flustered at me. A few seconds later she took a deep breath. She sighed. "You really need more sleep Ras."

_Her punch wasn't like her usual drunkard punches from before. Yet it still hurts. The pains says I'm awake._ After I recover from her punch, I ask. "Do you feel any different?"

"Yes, I feel more energetic than ever." She smirked. "I don't know what you did, but I feel like I was in my teens."

"Really…" I trailed off. "Let's check on the others." Everyone jump to their feet to see what happened to Meiko. Their faces drop once they saw a different person behind me.

Rin and Len already surrounded the new Vocaloid. She offered her hand to Meiko and greeted. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagamine Rin. You look almost like Meiko."

Len adds his comment. "Yeah you're like a slimmer and shorter version of Meiko."

Meiko close her eyes to conceal how mad she feels at the moment. I expect her to ring them by their necks, but to my surprise she slap their faces and walk out of the room.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Kaito was brave enough to stand up. "What's that mirror for?"

"It's for the future Vocaloids that want to see what has change after they're synthesized." I answer not liking where this was going. _Well someone has to break the news to Meiko._ I went back inside the synthesis room to check on what really happened.

Meiko's narration.

_That wasn't funny, but Ras doesn't joke about his job. What happened to me?_ I lay my back against the wall. _For some reason I don't so stress with this problem._

"Hey Meiko!" Kaito's voice echoed the hallways.

_Just when everything I found a quiet place._ Letting out a sigh, I ease up and notice the large mirror Kaito is holding. My right hand covered my mouth once I saw my slender figure looking back at me. Somehow, my clothing was back to the old syncware when I first join Crypton. I ask, "How old am I?"

"Thirty-five?" Kaito took a wild guess.

I relax my shoulders and secure the mirror. My foot quickly trip Kaito face front to the floor. "Don't make me hurt you." I somberly said.

"I'm glad that you didn't break anything while I was away." Ras said as he entered the hallway.

"Am I really sixteen?" I ask, wanting to make sure if this was really true.

"According to the machine scans, yes." Ras said in a calm voice. "I was able to get rid of the virus, but it will be a while until you can revert back to your normal age."

Miku's narration

"We should check on her." I finally was able to say something.

"Why?" Rin and Len ask together.

"Ras seems to know what really happen." I said, poking my neck to the open corridor where the new Vocaloid went.

"Wha? She's Meiko?" Rin said in surprise after hearing what Ras' report.

I shyly approach Meiko, not knowing if it was right for me to ask. "Is that you, Meiko?"

"I'm just younger, that's all." Meiko smiled at me.

"So, if you're my age…do you have to school?" I ask a different question to change the mood.

Meiko quickly replied back. "I already finish high school five years ago."

"I'll ask Ras." Kaito quickly reach out for his cell phone. "Does Meiko have to go to school?" He quickly switched the phone to its speaker function.

"I'm right here you know." Ras tilt his head.

"Ah, that's odd. He's not picking up." Kaito ignore him and continue to call him.

With a sigh, Ras switch his ear piece on. "Yes what is it?"

"Does Meiko have to go to school?" Kaito ask again.

"Apparently we have to keep up with appearances. Meiko will attend the same school Miku, Rin and Len are attending." Ras explain until his ear piece started beeping. After a few minutes, he said. "The company is giving you a last name, Sakine."

Once Ras switch off his earpiece, Kaito put his cell phone away. "Let's celebrate with some Häagen Das."

Ras continue to walk towards the stairs. Everyone else soon followed him.

"Come on Ras will you pay for me this time?" Kaito ask again. This conversation continues out into the parking lot. He got out his cell phone again to call Ras.

Ras pick up the call and answered quickly. "No."

"But I didn't say anything yet." Kaito limp along.

"If you're not going to use the car, I can always give it back to the company." Ras said taking the driver's seat.

"No, wait let me drive." Kaito quickly pulled Ras out of the car and said. "Time to go to Flight High!"

"Ras are you coming?" I ask after seeing him leaving the parking lot.

He turned around and said. "I have to look farther into this matter. So go on without me."

"Miku, hurry up and get in." Kaito continue to urge.

I turn around and notice everyone was inside the car. _There's no room for Ras._ I quickly enter the car without saying a word.

It's been a few minutes in the car. The Kagamines are behaving, and I continue to stare out the window.

"Is there something on your mind?" Miss Sakine ask.

My train of thought disappeared and replied. "No, nothing at all."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." Miss Sakine comfort me.

"We're here." Kaito stop at the front parking lot of the school.

"Kaito, you have to park at a proper spot. You have to introduce me to the school now." Sakine ask while taking the wheel.

"Ah, no sis you have to stay put. Your driver's license doesn't even match you." Kaito quickly recover the wheel and park somewhere else.

"Fine." Miss Sakine pouted.

"Hey, come on now. You're the one that said you wanted to be introduce yourself to the principal." Kaito said unlocking the doors.

We everyone but Miss Sakine got out of the car. I was a bit worried that my stare made me bump my head onto Meiko's window.

"Eh?!" Miss Sakine jump after hearing a thud. I quickly got up, and Miss Sakine open the car door. "I'm fine Miku. Really, I am." She smiled again. "And Miku?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"You were planning to call me by my last name." She looked into my eyes.

"Um, no, I mean yes, uh." I panic. _Ah, she read me like a book. What do I do now?_

"We're friends. You can still call me Meiko." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, okay. Thank you Meiko." I smiled

"Come one you two." Rin said as she pulled me towards the school. Len tried to guide Meiko in the same way, but she shook off his grip.

Kaito open the door for us as we enter the school. _We, haven't been to school for two days. We're busy with our jobs so…_ I can hear a whisper in one of the classrooms we pass. "It's nice to be a Vocaloid. You get to skip school whenever you want." I remember Meiko's advice and brush off the gossip.

"Meiko?" Len ask when Meiko started to slow her pace. Her face was fixed with a troubled look.

Kaito lean to Meiko's ear. After that Meiko smiled again. "You're right Kaito. Thanks."

"Eh, that's a bit scary. Kaito is acting differently." Rin whisper to Len.

"Ah, the world is going to end soon." Len jokes about what Rin said.

Meiko's narration.

_I never thought I can wear syncware to a school. Kaito is right. Today is different from the past._ I was the first to enter the principal office.

"Ah, Ras told me about the situation." The principal greeted us. "So you're Miss Sakine, Meiko's little sister. I can let you know now that she's a great guardian for the Vocaloids here."

"Uh, thanks." I accepted Ras' lies. "So, what do I sign?"

"Oh, Ras has already taken care of the paper work. Here's your schedule." He said handing out my classes for this year.

"Ah, Meiko we have the same teacher." Miku hugs me after reading from my shoulder. "Let's hurry and go to class."

"Yeah, we can't take a break even though summer break is coming soon." Kaito sighed.

"Kaito, you don't have the day off at work. It's not like school." Meiko scold him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well have fun with school." Kaito said as he left the building.

"You're lucky to be in the same class as Miku. We have to go to the lower level classes." Len whined. "I miss my friends at middle school."

"Hey this is the first time I attend a public school." Rin protested. "At least I'm in the same class as you Len." She walked off on her own to her last class.

Not knowing what to do, Len followed Rin. _I guess Rin has her good sides as well._

Miku link my right arm saying, "There's only twenty minutes left. Let's get to class soon." I was swayed by the moment. Miku was dragging me through a few halls. Once we were in the right hall the bell rang to dismiss class.

"Ah, wait." Miku said barging through the door. "Meiko didn't introduce herself yet."

"And your papers?" The teacher pulled his glasses down. My first impression of Miku's teacher was a lazy person. He had this tired look, and he slouches a lot. Other than the things that caught my interest, he has brown hair, and around Kaito's height.

"Ah!" She frantically search for my paperwork.

I sighed with a smile and took out the papers that I was carrying all the time. "Here, sensei."

"Hmm, this explains why you're tardy. Did you get lost on your way here?" The teacher said.

"No, I was guided here by Miku." I bowed.

"I was actually talking to Miku, but I can see why you're this late as well." The teacher pulled his glasses up.

"Well here's your homework for today." The teacher pulled out a stack of papers from the filing cabinet.

_I think he meant for the whole term…_ My eye twitched. _What are these equations? This is what I learned at my senior year, but… I don't understand some of them._

Rhapsody's narration

_This is odd._ I skim the files recorded from the last scan. _The virus is completely purged, but Meiko is not at her normal age._ There's nothing left to search, I guess I can check the system files. The light of the computer projected on my face as it scroll down to an interesting program labeled the Fountain of Youth.

I lock the files and exit the synthesis room. For a moment I thought, there was something at the next door. _They don't usually meet me at my office._

"Mr. Atsume, we will escort you to the meeting." They said, leading me up the stairs. _There wasn't a planned meeting today. Wait, there was a memo a few hours ago. That was the time I was synthesizing Rin and Len._

_Memo:_

_We, will talk about the future of Vocaloids with some new people today. The meeting will be in six hours._

I was at the lobby when a limo pulled up at the entrance. _They really like to spend their surplus. The meeting is in two more hours. How far are they going to take me?_

Meiko's Narration

_Can't believe I manage to finish all of it. Miku needed help with her homework too…_

"And that's all of the covered material today." Mary bowed to us.

"Thank you." Miku and I thank Mary for her time. She did stay for five hours after school. I'm surprise they let us stay this late. Miku pick up my things, seeing that I don't have any energy to spare for today.

We part our ways with Mary at the school gate. _I'm going to die…_ I slump on the way back to my apartment. "I need a drink."

"You can't Meiko!" Miku gasp at me.

"Why is that?" I look glumly at her.

"You're only sixteen." Miku reminded me.

I died a little after hearing that, but I decided to moan to keep my mind off of things. "But, I need a pick me up."

"Ah, Kaito." Miku waved at my brother, once we saw his car pull up at the sidewalk.

The driver's window rolled down, and he greeted. "Did you forget that I was going to check on every hour?"

"Every hour?" I sputtered to the fact he's acting like a manager. "Why do you check on us so often? You can call us when we're going to finish."

"Well I don't want to bother your studies. I can wait at the Nestlé's across the street from the school." Kaito grinned.

_That's why he's acting like he was so superior._ I didn't want to comment and just rest at the back seat. There was enough room for me to lie down. The Kagamines are at the apartment since I had to study. Miku reluctantly sat at the passenger seat at the front.

"Meiko is really out of it today Kaito. We should get something for her at the grocery store." Miku look back at my wasted body.

"I don't think it's legal to give minors alcohol." Kaito stated the obvious as he started to drive.

_If I had the energy. If I could move right now…_

"But we should get something else for her at the market. We need to restock on things anyway." Kaito quickly change his answer after the wave of fear in the car.

"Thanks Kaito." Miku said gleefully.

I waited in the car for them get the groceries. Looking outside, I wonder what Ras was doing.

Rhapsody's Narration

I find it odd that they're not reporting about the working Fountain of Youth program working for Meiko. Just what are they going discuss at the meeting. We park at the lot of the business building nearby. There was a sign at the building that read Utau: improving humanity one step at a time. _This is about the Fountain of Youth. I don't know anything about the program though._

Meiko's Narration

"We're back." Miku said as enter the back part of the car to sit by me. "Let me know if you want anything from what we get." I look inside and didn't want anything in it, and simply shook my head. "Hey I'll share some of the things we have in here."

She handed me a piece of Madigan orange, a piece of pineapple which she forgot to peel, and an apple slice. She stopped handing me things to carefully peel the onion from the bag and took a bite. Letting out a cute whimper she muttered. "It's strong. I don't know who will want to eat it."

"Spring onions aren't as strong." I stated after her testing perk me up a bit.

"Where are they?" She said taking them out and ignored the fact they were onions.

"You're holding them Miku."

"Really? Isn't this a leek?"

"Um, no it's a spring onion."

Miku look at the spring onion carefully and took a clean, crisp bite from it. "Uwah! Amazing I didn't know spring onions could taste so good."

_She actually likes them?_ I let out a giggle. "You're really are something Miku."

Rhapsody's Narration

We walk past the lab equipment and the servers that kept what I assume to be their research. There were capsules around with black glass covering them. Things are getting suspicious for every step I take deeper in this building.

"The meeting room is after this door." One of them said, opening the door.

"Rhapsody, it's nice to see you again after all this time." The girl with light blue hair, match with blue eyes greeted me. She wore a painter's vest, school uniform mix, and an artistic cap.

"Defoko…" I curse under my breath. _To think she made a contract with another company._


	6. Downfall

Well I did mention that I can type a chapter in 2 days. Here it is.

* * *

Rhapsody's Narration

I took a seat across from Defoko. She still looks as artificial since the day we met. It also seems like my superiors were here early. They already took their seats. Clearing my thoughts, I began to ask some questions. "What do you want to know about the Vocaloids?"

Defoko lock her fingers together and answered. "I just want to know how Meiko is doing."

_She knew it all along. Well the meeting is about the Fountain of Youth._ I answer the obvious. "She's doing fine."

"I meant the Fountain of Youth program she received recently. Could you be a bit more specific?"

"She's sixteen from unknown reasons. There was a viru-"

"We know about it." The Crypton executive cut me off. "Defoko gladly help us answer a few of life's mysteries."

"I'm glad to be a service." Defoko smiled.

My eyes stiffen a bit, but I ask my own questions. "I don't have a lot of info yet, but I like to inquire on why you sent a virus instead of an attachment."

Defoko sighed. "It has to be a virus. With the security the Vocaloids have, I had to inject the program in order for it to work."

"You could have damage Meiko." I slam my palms onto the table.

"Calm down Mr. Atsume. We took precautions for this to work." The executive raise his voice slightly.

Still irritated that the company could stoop this low, I ask. "And what are those precautions?"

"Your ability to debug Defoko's glitches in the programs."

_I need to calm down. They still have everyone's contracts._ "That's still risky. There's a limit to what I can do."

Defoko raise an eyebrow. "Really, I'm sure someone that can make human like Loids can figure out to isolate the virus. Rhapsody, why didn't you dump the Fountain of Youth program?"

She put me on the spot. _I was curious…_

"Ah, you also want to know more about this technology yourself. I can't blame you. Besides there's no harm is done." Defoko grinned.

The executive back her up. "Yes, you help out the company in many ways. Be proud of your curiosity."

I look away from their glances. "I'm still worried about the situation Meiko could have been damage."

"Let's talk about this in the next few days." Defoko ended today's meeting. "You can meet me here at the same time."

"Only if the company drags me here again." I snarled.

"Mr. Atsume, we know about your grudge against Defoko, but refrain from any malice comments." The executive bow to Defoko. "I'm sorry about his behavior."

_That little kiss up._ My face was back to normal and I calmly said. "I'm only going back if the company drags me here."

Everyone got up from their seats and left to the designated exits. The executive was behind me and ask. "You should really consider cooperating with the Utau."

"So that's what they're called." I quickly remark.

"Now, Mr. Atsume could you stop being rude. I am your superior." He grab my shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling about this. That's all." I replied.

"You're just being paranoid."

"Well tell me why you didn't cooperate with Zero-G or Power FX?"

"We can't have a monopoly on the Vocaloid engine you produced. It's not good with the public. Just consider this. We're just recognizing Utau that's all." He finished our conversation once we reach outside the building.

"I'll be resting early today." I reported and entered in different vehicle from my superiors.

"Good night." The executive replied after I left his side.

Defoko's Narration

_Really, he hasn't changed since we met._ I thought to myself as I climb up the stairs. Teto was watching Rhapsody and the rest of Crypton leave the property.

"Who are they?" She continue to look outside.

I answer her question and walk upstairs. "One of them is just an acquaintance." _Time to return to my studies. I'm sure everyone else is doing fine._

Miku's Narration

Meiko's apartment room was relocated yesterday to accommodate for the Kagamines living here. I have my own room now, and I'm looking forward for what's going to happen today.

_Morning._ I woke up from the sunlight through my room. Letting out a few stretches, I tried to yawn. I can feel my breath going out but there's no sound. I yawn again, but there's no sound again.

"(Good morning.)" I tried to speak. My eyes widen with fear. _I…I can't speak. My first concert is two days from now. I can't let everyone know that I'm sick. What to do? What to do?_ I pace the floor until an epiphany hits me. _I'll use sign language. I can say I'm practicing my gestures for some of my songs._

I close my conscious and look at my System Zone. The monitor had the plug ins ready for me to download. Placing my hand on the monitor, I feel data flowing into my hand and into my mind.

"Miku?" Kaito enter my room without knocking, right when I gain conscious.

"(Ah, I'm awake. I'll be at the kitchen in fifteen minutes.)" I began gesturing.

"Huh? What are you doing Miku?" Kaito didn't grasp sign language very well. "Oh wait I know." He started to sign back. "($%#%#$#%$$#. $%$%!)"

_What is he trying to say? I don't understand._

Rin and Len pop into the room and notice Kaito's weird gestures. Len pass Kaito saying, "Let me join in. (%$$%#$%%#$%$)"

"($%#$%$?)" Kaito replied.

Len nodded back. "(#%$%#%%$)"

Rin was just as lost as I am. _I think my translator isn't working, but they can somehow understand each other. Wait I think I can see a bit of shadow puppets in that dialogue._

"What in the world?" Meiko barge in bashing Len and Kaito's head.

_Looks like she's still sixteen._ "(Can you get those two out of my room?)" I ask Meiko.

"Eh, what's this?" Meiko look at my gestures. "Not you too. Wait, I picking up something. Let me update my system." She plug her syncware in a nearby phone jack. It seems like she can communicate from her system to her syncware and back.

After a few minutes of Meiko blanking out, her conscious was back. "(Miku are you using sign language?)"

I nodded back with a smile. "(Yes, thanks for noticing.)"

"(Why are you using sign language?)"

"(I want to improve my gestures for my upcoming concert.)"

"(Ah, you're so into it! I'm glad to see you working instead of the lot we have here.)"

I giggled and sign, "(So about my privacy…)"

"Come on you guys. Miku hasn't dressed up yet." Meiko patted on Kaito and Len's back to push them off my room.

Rin walk up to me. "(Do you understand Len and Kaito?)"

"(No, I have no idea what they're talking about.)" I sign back.

"(Good, it looks like I'm not the only one that can't understand them.)"

Meiko was at the peak of her patience. "Rin get out of Miku's room!"

_Meiko is really sweet. I guess being young made her less violent._ I thought to myself as I put on my syncware and left the room.

Kaito's Narration

_I'm glad Meiko is young again. She's more violent when she drinks._ I pick myself off the ground. "Meiko what's the burning smell?" I commented from the _new apartment smell_.

"Oh no!" Meiko said after smelling the burning smell. "I forgot about the breakfast today!"

"Ah, help me!" Len cried out as he was drag into the kitchen.

_She forgot to let go of Len…Oh well at least that wasn't me._

"I'll try." Rin followed Meiko into the kitchen.

Miku rub her drowsy face. She quickly notice on what's going on and sign to me. "(What's going on, and is there a fire?)"

I patted her head and said. "Sorry, but I flunk sign language at school."

She lets out a pout and quietly walk into the kitchen.

"I can try to understand. Look if everything is burnt we can order out." I tried to lighten the mood.

"What was that!" Meiko shouted from the kitchen.

"Nothing." I replied as I enter the kitchen. _Yeah, she burnt everything._ The stove, fridge and parts of the cabinets are burnt from the inside out. "…Did you left fridge open when you check on Miku?"

"Of course not." Meiko nervously lied.

_Thought so._ I gave a suggestion. "School is going to start in a while. So I'll treat them for breakfast." _If Ras hears about this. I'm sure he'll let me have more Häagen Das._

"What about me?" Meiko ask. "Don't forget I have to go to school too."

"Oh right." I scratch my head. "I forgot about that sorry."

Before I could hear anymore rants from my sis, I quickly went outside to start up my car.

Rin and Len quickly rush out of the house faking coughs along their way to my car. Rin said. "I'm afraid that the kitchen in the cheap restaurant will blow up."

"Please…water…" Len said ghastly.

Meiko push Len in the car. "Quit complaining. I'm sure Kaito has the enough money in his budget for a good restaurant."

_Gah, I can't be like Ras and cheap my way out…He better treat me…_ "I know a place…" I said while starting up the car.

"(Where are you taking us?)" Miku sign as she enter the front seat of the car.

"I'm sure the apartment won't burn down when we get back." I tried to reply to Miku. There was a sharp blow to the back of my seat that made me hit the horn. The people on the apartment look outside at the parking lot to see who it was, and went back to their lives. Meiko blush a bit after seeing what she had done.

"So where are we going?" Len interpret for Miku once we went to the main road.

"Wait, you can understand what Miku is trying to say?" I said looking back at Len. There was a few horns and Miku quickly took the wheel and pull over to a curb. I quickly hit the brakes once I notice what Miku was trying to do.

"(It's dangerous to look away from the road.)" Miku look at my eyes.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Meiko, Rin and Len shouted.

Ignoring the shouting, I answer Miku's question. "You don't have your license yet. I can drive there myself."

"I have my license." Meiko but into the conversation.

"Well do you look twenty one?" I replied.

"No…" She look down and refuse to say anymore. We started off to the road again as I look for a place to eat.

"The stove…" Rin muttered. "…it…explodes…"

_Wait, I know a place._ I u-turn to the next block we past.

"Are you sure you're going to take us to a restaurant?" Len ask in boredom.

I quickly answer, not forgetting to concentrate on the road. "I know a place."

"But that's what you said ten minutes ago." Rin replied.

"We're here." I said once we enter the parking lot. _There's a sushi bar that Glenn own around here. He works for the company so I'm sure we'll get discounts._

"It will burn down…" Rin continue to act depressed about what happen this morning.

I tried to reassure her. "This is a sushi joint. I'm sure they won't use stoves."

"(Don't they simmer the meat before they make the sushi?)" Miku sign again.

"Like I said," I pat Miku's head. "The place won't burn down." She had these sad puppy dog eyes after I made my comment. _I think…I'll stop trying to communicate with her._ "Hey, Glenn are you there?" I call him when I open the door.

"He's not here right now. Could you take a seat." The cashier pointed to five seats at the conveyor belt.

"When did you change the way you serve things?" I ask looking at the refurbish place.

"You're not the only ones that get's the company's surplus. They must have found a breakthrough of some sort." She replied.

"So what prices are there?" I said as we took our seats.

"Blue plates are two dollars each and red plates are five dollars each. If you have a request they'll be in green plates. They'll be a different price to what you want. Enjoy."

I only take the blue plates they have and tally up how many everyone gets. _Miku has five. It looks like she stop from there. Meiko took eight. Rin also took five…_ "Len what are you doing!?"

"I'm eating. What else could I do?" Len stuff his face with fifteen red plates. "Hey, do you serve otoro?"

"Otoro?..." I gag on my sixth plate. "How much is that going to cost?"

"You'll see after you ask for your bill." The cashier sighed.

"But…"

"Hey you did say that you're going to treat us." Len stubbornly said.

"Okay we'll send them on green plates then." The cashier emptied the register.

_It's going to cost that much…? I wonder how Ras will react to this. He's going to pay me back for sure…I hope._

"Otoro?" A stranger over heard us. "Hey can anyone outside their group try some?"

"Sure." The cashier replied. "Just pay the full amount."

The green plates pass by after every five plates. Len tried to grab a plate, but the stranger with the pink hair kept eating the otoro as it pass by.

"Len…quit grabbing the plates." I plead.

"Why?" He started to tear up, holding up an empty plate. "There's a bit of otoro left."

"…" Everyone continue to stare at Len and the stranger go at the remaining otoro.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're down like that." The stranger cuddle Len. "Here say aw."

_How old is she?_ I kept my thoughts to myself.

Len was just as confuse as we are and follow her commands. He open wide and took a bite of the otoro she had. "Ah, it's good."

"Right?" She grin as she lets go of Len.

Picking up her tray of plates she go of Len and paid for what she ate. The cashier wanted to reconfirm the plate count. "So you had two blue plates, four red plates and one green?"

"Yes." The stranger nodded and paid the full amount.

"Thank you for your patronage." The cashier grin once she knew it was our turn to pay.

"Wait…" I look back at our tray. _Len picked up twelve green plates that the freeloader ate…_ "Do we have to pay?"

"Why of course. Even though you work with my father at Crypton. Don't expect to eat here for free." The cashier gave a worried look.

"Wait let me take another piece of otoro." Len reach for another plate.

Meiko quickly slap his hand down saying, "Ras will have to pay for the rest if you get anymore otoro."

"Fine." Len whined.

"Can I try some otoro?" Rin plead.

Miku had her mind on something, but reconsider.

Meiko gave in and said. "Miku you can try one plate of otoro. Rin you have to wait until next time."

Miku grab one plate and look at Rin's face following her every movement. She split the piece in half with her eyes glimmering.

_What is she thinking about?_ I want to ask but didn't want to try that again.  
Rin and Miku had a very splendid look once they plop their piece in their mouths.

"(It's so good.)" Rin sign to Miku.

"(I wonder how spring onion taste with it.)" Miku started a conversation with Rin.

"(I don't think you can.)" Meiko join in.

"(But they said they can do a request.)" Miku insist.

I heard two stomps on the floor and the Vocaloids turn their attention to the cashier. "(You can sign?)"

Miku nodded. "(Yes, my name is Hatsune Miku. What's yours?)"

"(I know who you are. My name is Susan. My brother is deaf so I lean how to sign recently.)" She introduce herself.

"We have to go." Meiko said once she saw the time. "We don't want to be late to school."

"(Right, I'll see you after school?)" Miku asked.

"(I'll be glad to see you. Will you meet my brother when you get back?)"

"(Of course.)"

"(Well you can have half off of today's meal.)"

Meiko intervene. "Really today's meal is half off?"

I woke up after hearing half off. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, here's the receipt." She hand me a piece of paper I wanted to burn quickly.

_That's half off! Well Ras is going to pay me back._ I gave the cashier my debit card. "Well, we'll be going now." I said after I receive my card back, and head outside the sushi restaurant.

"Hey I wanted to tell you something." The stranger brushed pass me and walk up to my sister. "You have so much potential when you grow up."

"Um... thanks." Meiko looked away in embarrassment.

"Of course you can't compare how my potential progressed." The stranger had this dark mature look on her face. "Well see ya!" She waved goodbye, leaving Meiko disoriented.

Miku and Rin both look at each other and modestly signed. "(I hope we have that potential...)"

"Don't worry Miku, I'm sure you will blossom someday." Meiko cheered Miku up.

"You're still a kid." Len messed with Rin's hair.

Rin started to look frustrated and toss a random object, which I can't figure out what it is, to Len's face. She shouted, "Baka!" and ran in the car.

"Can you stop using your tech manipulation to break in my car?" I moan while I enter the driver seat.

There's a lot of things I have in mind that I don't want to share, but I kept my focus at the road to Flight High. _Just keep driving. I wonder if Ras will fill in the gap in my card. Ah! Car, better stay focus._

"Um, Kaito…" Meiko tried to stop me from blanking out.

"Yes what is it?" I ask after I shift the car in park.

She pointed under the car. "You park on top of the side walk."

"Eh, really?" I look around where I was at. "No, I'm halfway on the grass and halfway on the grass."

She cover her frustration with her hand over her face. "Now, I don't know if I can tell if you're serious or just playing around. Hurry Miku let's go before he finds himself in the middle of the desert."

"(Okay)." Miku sign at Meiko and left my car.

Len and Rin left as soon as I shift in park. _Wow look at them go. What happened when I was thinking? Well time to find Ras._ I shift the car back into drive and drove off the grass and into the regular road.

Miku's Narration

_That was just scary…just like Meiko's aggressive driving…_

"Miku?" Meiko snap at me.

"(What?)" I flail for a bit.

"You need to wake up for class today." She led me to the room.

The class stood upright to find me here earlier than the bell.

"Is Miku this late to class everyday?" She asked the teacher with concern.

The teacher nodded. "I'm afraid so, but with your guidance, Miku can arrive class on time."

"Miku!" Hazel waved at us. "I manage to convince the teacher to let you two sit by me."

"No, I didn't agree to that." The teacher look at her seriously, but she drag us to our 'new' seats.

"(Hi Hazel.)" I continue to communicate without words.

"Um, hi?" Hazel said in confusion.

"She's practicing gestures by using sign language until her concert." Meiko explain everything to her.

"Ah, really? That sounds so fun." Hazel actually put some thought into what she was saying. "(#$%#%$#$%?)"

"(Not you too…)" I signed gloomily. _Everyone is teasing me, but I won't tell them there's something wrong with me._

Meiko giggled and told Hazel. "You're not the first person to do that."

"Oh sorry." Hazel wore a face saying she's sorry.

"(It's okay.)" I smiled.

"Could you…" Hazel stared at Meiko, knowing that she can understand me.

"She said she forgives you." She interpreted for Miku.

"Ah, so your concert is tomorrow right?" Hazel went back to the conversation.

I just nodded.

"Are you ready yet?"

I shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"(Ras…)"

"Ah, that's right; Ras usually takes care of any preparation that involves our work." Meiko interpreted what I was trying to say next.

"That guy that visit the school one day?" Hazel remembered.

"Yeah that's him. He multi task a lot for us." Meiko smirked.

"Are you sure he's not a Vocaloid?" Hazel said in disappointment.

"(Why do you ask that? He told us that he's human.)" I tried not to get left behind in the conversation.

Meiko watched me carefully and said. "That question is irreverent. He reassured us that he's human."

"(Gosh, Meiko could you stop changing the words so it sounds like you're the one talking.)"

"I'm sorry. It's just sometimes, your words doesn't feel like me. I should keep it as it is since I am interpreting for you." Meiko folded my arms with my eyes said I'm truly sorry.

"So what is he doing now?" Hazel asked.

_Ras always seemed tired. I wonder if he gets any sleep when he's busy…_

Meiko told us what she thinks. "He checks on us everyday, but there's no answer from him. I'm sure he's sleeping before the big event."

"Does he always sleep?" Hazel was starting to lose interest in him already.

"No, in fact he rarely sleeps. He's always working 24/7, and I'm serious he actually has a schedule like that. Sometimes I wonder if he's really a machine."

"(Even machines break down you know.)" I sign in between Hazel and Meiko.

Meiko agreed by saying. "Yeah you're right, even if he's a cyborg, which I know he isn't, that work load will break him eventually."

"You know," Hazel had her scheming grin again. "We can also have our group prepare for Miku's concert."

"(Really?)" My eyes gleam.

"Yes we're always glad to help the Vocaloids." Hazel winked.

_She understood me that time…_

"Now I know my little speech is boring since tomorrow is summer break, but could you three stop chatting?" The teacher scolded us.

"I'm sorry to disturb the class." I bow to the teacher.

"Ah, don't mind about it. I'll let you three off the hook since today's the last day." He sighed.

Kaito's Narration

_Windows, check. Doors, check. Ground, check._ I finish inspecting my surroundings. _This time I didn't space out._ A few minutes later, I enter the building through the underground parking lot. _Ras' office should be around here._ After a bit of searching, I found myself in the synthesis room. Ras was sleeping on one of the chairs in the room. _He actually lives here…_ I tried to wake him up. "Hey Ras…" _No, he needs the sleep. I'll just sneak around then._

The company really changed the office. They even switch the furniture and keyboards to ergonomics. _I guess they know that Ras is working everyday for the rest of the day…well the new equipment is good for his health._

The door can only be open by the Vocaloids or Ras. Since the manager can enter, I can check the changes in the Synthesis room. _Yup, more ergonomics stuff. Though I haven't been inside the room with the synthesis machine._

I took out my employee card and swipe it against the number lock. _Normally if Ras is inside he can reject my card._ The metal door slide open, but there was an aura to tell me to stay out. One of the monitors in the room lit up as it flash information to the wall across it. With a bit of curiosity, I browse through the files. _These are!_ I continue to look through the files. _These are the entire files of and about the company. Why does this room have all the documents of the company? What's this?_ I open the file, but the computer was asking me what's the access code was.

_Okay…this file has everything about me. It has my last name…so it might contain some things about Meiko too. Is Ras trying to hide something from us? We're childhood friends._

Access Denied _ _ _

_I'll start with my name._ I thought to myself. _Kaito_

Access Denied _ _ _

_Meiko_

Access Denied _ _ _

_Miku_

Access Denied _ _ _

_Rhapsody_

Confirm _ _ _

Password _ _ _

_What could it be…_ I typed various things that can be the keyword about Ras, the company, anything related to the Vocaloids, but it gave me the same response.

Access Denied _ _ _

It kicked me back to where my file was. Not giving up, I went back to the first question. Typing on the keyboard, it read: Rhapsody.

Are you really Atsume Rhapsody? _ _ _

_Yes._

Then you have thirty seconds to enter the answer or the alarm will sound. _ _ _

Whose key card did you use to enter this room? _ _ _

_Kaito's_

Right, so you are actually the candidate for the KAITO program. You're not Atsume Rhapsody, but here are the files you are looking for. _ _ _

_Is this computer alive?_ I thought to myself. I type the words: Thank you.

You're welcome _ _ _

_That's just creepy, maybe its just program this way._ The list of information flow down the screen. I was in shock to see what was written in it. _Wait, Ras has a program he can fuse with me? The date that it was made is the same as the MEIKO program… I…I…can't believe he lied to me. We're friends right? He shouldn't keep this from me._

I went back to where the files on all the programs are, and enter the access code of mine 'KAITO' to every question. The computer let me through with my proper password and username that Ras place in this computer. _So Ras didn't delete the program affecting Meiko…She doesn't wants to stay sixteen forever._ I began typing questions to the computer and hope that it can respond back: How can Meiko be twenty one again?

She can return to her normal age by her own will. All threats that were attached to the program has been purged. _ _ _

_Wait she can just return back to twenty one and back?_

Yes, but she can't if the company doesn't permits it. _ _ _

_So, the company was behind this?_

Yes, and apparently they made an alliance with the Utau to solve some questions the Vocaloids hold. _ _ _

I realize what Ras has told everyone before: The contracts are hard to break. _Is that why Ras was feeling down lately? I thought it was from overwork. He's trying to find a loophole in all of our contracts._ A file plop itself on the screen. It showed me all the documents that Ras sent and received. _He prolong my 'surgery'?_ The files showed that they finally made a compromise by letting me be the manager of the future and present Vocaloids.

Utau cannot be trust. _ _ _

_Why is that?_

Sorry but all the files about the Utau are deleted. _ _ _

_What are they planning?_

They are the ones that infect Meiko with the virus. _ _ _

_What, why?_

To prove a theory. _ _ _

_I see, so Ras is carrying everything on his shoulders then…_

Miku is in danger. _ _ _

_What?_ My eyes widen from what I saw. _Not her too._

Though the virus she has is completely different. I don't know if the Utau hid their tracks on this virus, but this one is fatal.

_Fatal…_

Would you like to delete today's daily log? _ _ _

_Yes…_

Action complete, please leave the room in ten seconds. _ _ _

I left the room as the metal door click itself shut. _Ras, what's really happening?_

Meiko's Narration

"Thanks for the ride." I bow to Hazel.

Hazel shy away for a bit and said. "No problem. So this is where Miku's concert is at."

"Yes," I said. "The company will provide the equipment, but we're stuck on the placement of things."

"Don't worry. The stage crew will help us out with it. Though we don't know what Ras is planning, but I'm sure we can have a good compromise."

"(Thanks for all your efforts everyone.)" Miku sign to everyone.

Susan was there to translate for Miku. Her little brother is a big help as well. Turns out he was a fan of Miku even though he can't hear her music.

Rhapsody's Narration

"Good morning." Kaito woke me up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I ask Kaito while I took off the sheet on me.

"It's been two days since Meiko's incident."

"What?! Miku's concert is today!" I said, rushing up the stairs and out of my office.

"But my receipt…" Kaito said so softly that I couldn't hear what he has to say.

"Ras?" Meiko stop me for a moment. "Looks like you're finally awake. You might catch up on your sleep one day."

"Very funny. I have to prepare for Miku's concert." I began to run off.

Meiko took hold of my shoulder and said. "Don't worry, we already have everything prepared. You're just needed for the effects on stage."

"You mean advising what Miku should use during her concert." I specify my actual role.

She shook her head. "You're wanted as the manager of the whole thing, and coach Miku."

"Did you receive permission from the company?"

"Yes in fact it turned into a school project. It's good for their publicity."

"Ah, so that's how it went." I began walking down stairs again. "Good, I can clearly check on things then."

"You're welcome!" Meiko shouted after me.

I brush pass Kaito. _I don't have time for his jokes._ The mechanical door open once I swipe my card at the number pad and enter the Synthesis room.

_Atsume Rhapsody_

Password? _ _ _

_Collection_

Access approved. Welcome. _ _ _

I check what I have research for the past few days, but… _Where's the daily log from yesterday?_

Deleted. _ _ _

_Why?_

Someone had access and delete the log that day. _ _ _

_Who could sneak in here…Defoko?_

I don't know. _ _ _

I was in a slight panic, but I check the situation with Miku. _How's the situation with Miku?_

It's still the same…but I don't know if her condition improve or worsen during the past few days. _ _ _

I log off the server and lock the Synthesis room.

"Ras, if you're done with everything, we have to hurry and go to Miku's concert." Kaito block my way. "I'll give you a ride with everyone else. Miku is already at the concert stage."

I reluctantly followed Kaito with Len, Rin and Meiko to his car. Meiko was sitting between the Kagamines while I was sitting at the front passenger seat.

"I can't wait to see Miku's concert." Len gave an excited grin.

"I know. It's her first concert." Rin added. "I can't wait for our first concert."

"You'll get your chance." Meiko tried to calm them down.

"Ras," Kaito said, focusing on the road. "Are you okay?"

I immediately relax all my muscles to hide my stress and lied. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm sure the first concert place a lot of stress on you, but we're all here to help you. Don't forget that."

"Thanks Kaito." I continue my lies. _If he only knew what's going on with Miku…_

"We're here." Kaito said once he entered the employee parking lot.

"Kaito! Ras! Everyone!" Miku called after us once she saw Kaito's car.

_She can talk? That can't be. I guess her condition is improving._

"Miku's better already?" Kaito smiled in relief.

"Eh?" I look at Kaito in confusion.

"She's hasn't been talking until now." Kaito explained to me.

Meiko nodded. "Miku was using sign language to talk with us."

"And Kaito didn't understand a word I tried to sign. It was practice for my performance, but Kaito was annoying." Miku stressed the word annoying.

_Using sign is a bit far fetch…_

"You know." Rin bump the conversation a bit. "I thought using sign language to help you sing was weird, but you can sing in sign language too."

"How?" I ask with curiosity. _I know the language, but I haven't heard anything about signing in sign language._

"Susan's little brother taught us how to sing in sign language." Len tried to explain to me.

_Could it be their father owns a sushi restaurant? Susan's little brother is deaf._

Len continue his explanation. "It's a bit embarrassing, but you dance a bit with gestures. You don't really walk around a lot, but that's how singers around the world sing."

Meiko wanted her piece to be told. "They sing while making some gestures during the song so signing in sign really help."

Miku's face was calm when she concluded her lesson. "It really helped me relax on stage. It was great practice, really."

_Miku is smart enough to communicate by sign, and lucky to meet with Susan. Though I still know what she's trying to hide._ I walk towards Miku. "I might have to cancel the concert."

"Why?" Everyone reacted to my comment.

"I'm worried about Miku's health."

"Ras, her voice isn't scratchy if you think the Vocaloids can catch a cold." Kaito place his hand on my shoulder.

"If you're worried about me," Meiko closed her eyes. "I can turn back to my own age again." Her syncware glows as it change back to her jazz look. The detach sleeves disappeared with the glow. Meiko was back to her own age in front of my eyes. She convinced me. "See, no damage here. I can turn back and forth anytime I want to."

_How did she know how to control the new program?_ "Fine, let's continue the concert. I can see why we can't cancel it." I said with a calm face. _Miku can talk after all. She might be recovering from her virus._

It was five minutes till show time. Meiko was quickly putting her makeup on by the new employees. I had to check her syncware if there's any bugs in them. _They are for the special effects she can use during the concert. She is her own orchestra, her own concert._ "Alright, you're good to go." I told her off as I walk to the sky box above. Everyone was at the sky box next to the control room where I'll be at. _Kaito was right, I was a bit nervous since this is Miku's first concert, but everything will be fine._

The stage dimmed down when Miku's outfit lights up the stage. She was controlling the spot lights above on her own will. Everyone that's attending the concert cheered to this phenomenon. "We saved a lot of money because the idol today is a Vocaloid. They're amazing." One of my co-workers commented on the situation.

"Don't forget the school is the staff today." I added to our conversation. I played with my earpiece to contact Miku at the stage. "You're good to go."

"Okay." Miku contacted back.

The hologram appeared from Miku, the stage was set, and we waited for the song she's going to play to start. It started off with an innocent music box for her song. "Ah, did Miku compose this herself?"

"That has to be the case. This isn't one of the company's songs." The co-worker confirmed.

"There's something wrong." I muttered. There was a bit of screeching in the song. The floating screen above Miku displayed the song name: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. _The virus!_ I played with the controls, but nothing is connecting to the stage.

There was someone banging on our door, and a distant banging somewhere else in the room. "Ras! The door won't open for your room or the exit!" Kaito shouted the situation.

"I'll try something!" I shouted back. There was a USB port I can connect my laptop too. The info pop up to where I want it to show on my laptop screen. _She's in critical condition._

Outside at the concert Miku's voice was singing at a rapid rate. _There's something wrong with her._ The errors pile up at the screen. I continue to fix the errors one by one, but the rate is too fast.

Advise: Reboot Miku be reinstalling her program. _ _ _

_But there's a co-worker here._

Do it with you eyes close. _ _ _

There was a message from Miku through my laptop. It read: Please master, by your hand, end it all.

It appeared in sync with Miku's lyrics. _She's calling for help. Don't worry Miku I can save you._ The data input was faster than human eye. I wipe my forehead and continue to type at a fast pace.

"You're really are talented." The co-worked stared at the words per second I'm inputting. "Why are you doing this with your eyes close? This is a serious situation."

"I learn how to type by memorizing where the keys are. I can't type better with my eyes close." I said with a melodic tone.

"If you say so…"

Kaito's Narration

"Miku is in pain." I said, watching Miku's memories on screen. It showed us the happy times we had. "Miku…"

Meiko continue to smash the exit door. "Dam if our tech manipulation can unlock this annoying electronic lock!"

Rin was watching Miku's situation with me. Len was at Ras' door as he tried to unlock the door.

"It's no use." Len's electronic voice leak out. "I can't open from this side."

"Keep trying!" Meiko shouted.

Miku's Narration.

_I want to sing. I want to sing!_ This was all that was on my mind. _60% has been uninstalled. Hurry up Ras!_ My subconscious contact a nearby laptop.

"Arigato…soshite…sayonara…" I sang the last words of my song. With a smile and a tear I fell unconscious.

Rhapsody's Narration

My hands stop clattering with the keys once I felt Miku's conscious disappeared. I tried to calm down as much as I can in this situation, and look what has happened. The screen started to blink a message. "A fatal error has occurred. A fate error has-"

* * *

There are around 24 chapters in this story. Just to let you know that it doesn't end here. It's still in the beginning.


	7. Resurrection

Time for some variety and some ease for myself. This chapter is shorter than some, and longer than the first two.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Resurrection

Rhapsody's Narration

The door that was locked earlier swung open after a few seconds Miku collapsed on stage. Len was at the door. He turned around and said. "I got it open. What about you Rin?"

"It's open." Rin reported. Meiko and Kaito rushed out of the skybox once Rin open the exit. I unplugged the USB cord and connect the laptop to wifi with the equipment around here.

_Alright it's working._ I notice I have control again. There was a blast of smoke at the stage now. I connect my earpiece with the speakers on the stage, and announce. "Thank you for coming to the concert. Today's event is now over. You can use your ticket stubs for Miku's next concert."

There was a bit of confusion among the crowds, but they left one by one. Everyone that was with me was now jogging down the catwalk and to the stage where Miku is.

"Miku!" Kaito and Meiko rushed over to her lifeless body. I check one of the windows that showed Miku's vital signs. A few bleeps were here and there, but we have to act fast.

I shush Kaito and Meiko so they wouldn't make a scene. Rin and Len were behaving in this situation. I look at my co-worker and said, "Bring a limo to the concert. I don't want an ambulance to imply what happen to Miku."

"Okay, but are you sure she's okay?" He asked.

"I'm the only doctor for the Vocaloids. I have to act quickly, but procedures are different." I explain the situation as we head to the employee's parking lot.

The limo was on time as it pulled over near where everyone was at. _It seems that the situation is serious for the company as well._ "I have to be alone with Miku, you have to go in a separate section." I ordered.

Kaito open the back section door for me while Meiko rounded everyone to the other middle section of the limo. The ride immediately drove off without enough time to secure Miku down. It was hard to strap Miku down with the placement of the seatbelts so I ready one hand to hold her in place while I analyze her body with the laptop. The information she's giving me is just too scrambled and disorder to go through with a proper scan. _We have to go to the Synthesis room. I can't fix Miku again like I did with the laptop._

We arrive at the Crypton building from another underground parking garage. Miku's skin was still pale under the yellow lights underground here. My office is nearby here. I put away my laptop to the book bag I always carried with me. With two hands I cradled her like a newborn child. Kaito open the door for me again. _He doesn't have to do that for me. Ah forget it there's more important things to worry about._ Everyone zigzag through the hallways and into my office.

Once we enter the room before they Synthesis room, the executive already open the mechanical door of the Synthesis room. "So it's true. Miku collapsed during the concert."

"It was a virus." I said brushing pass him and lock the mechanical door behind me. I place Miku at the opposite wall from the door. While I sat at the terminal, the black glass quickly cages her in. _They won't be able to go in. I can't answer their questions right now._

The computer did multiple ways to analyzer her body to find the solution or problem. I carefully look through each process. Some of the damages include was the shattered System zone, vocal cords that rots the body if used, and her memory banks are slowly being wiped out. So she was mute before because the body was protecting her.

Kaito's Narration

"Sir, I wish to speak to you alone." I said after the many attempts he tried to contact Ras. His card doesn't have access to the room beyond this room.

"Why, do you know what happened?" He didn't have a clue what's going on.

"I do know what has happened, and the Vocaloids have a clue as well." I explain.

"Wait let me talk to him." Meiko suggested. "I'm Miku's guardian."

I place my hand on my sister's shoulder. "I'm the manager of the Vocaloids, and I don't just have a clue on what's going on. I have a theory."

The Vocaloids look at me with a funny look but shook it off. Meiko brush my hand away. "You're better be telling the truth."

"I won't fool around if it's this serious sis. You know that already." I reassure her.

"Okay…" Meiko quietly whispered.

The executive walk between us and face Meiko. "I do think the Vocaloids know more than their manager. They're the same kind as Miku."

I quickly remark a different topic to show everyone I wasn't kidding. "Is the server alive?"

The executive looked at me right after I change the subject. "Very well follow me." He led me to a private room that's a bit far from Ras' office, but it's one of the rooms that are the closest to it.

"Okay tell me what you know about Ras' server." The executive had his arms crossed.

_Ras was right. That machine doesn't belong to Crypton. I thought he was a genius or something along those lines._ "Only about how the computers there think." I answered.

"Can you access information in there?"

"Yes, but it's limited. The labeling is also weird. All the folders are numbered. It took me a few hours to find word labels."

"What's in them?"

"Vocaloid research. How to counteract foreign programs was the only information I can access. I also had a feeling the server hates me."

"Why's that?"

"It's just the mood of how it communicates."

"So you're not the only one that it was hostile to."

"You tried hacking into the server?"

"Yes, it's a labyrinth in there with the Monolith lurking inside."

"I see…It thinks that the Utau sent that virus."

"I won't question about the server with intelligence anymore. Loids like Miku exist. We had our suspicions about them. Ras was never in good terms with them."

"Why?"

"He said that Defoko's programs will cause more damage than good. He was right. Look at Miku."

"Who are the Utau?"

"They're researchers of improving humanity. Their focus is creating Loids. In other words, Vocaloids."

"So there are others like the Vocaloids?"

"Yes, Defoko is one of them. Utauloids are more artificial than Vocaloids by far."

"So why are the Utau targeting Meiko and Miku?"

"Meiko was a subject that was a candidate for the Fountain of Youth program. Miku…I don't know."

"How did they get the chance to infect them?"

"We hired them…"

"Why?"

"We wanted to know if the Fountain of Youth will work, but it wasn't worth it. We didn't know they had other objectives."

"What are they?"

"I don't know. We can't take any legal action, because Ras' server is also questionable."

"I see… I guess this is all the information we know. I'll be checking the situation on Miku."

"And I'll keep checking on the Utau. We broke our agreement with them. I'll tell you or Ras if there's anything new."

We both bow to each other and walk in different directions. Ras was out of the Synthesis room right when I enter the room. Meiko walk out of the Synthesis room and shook her head.

"Rin, Len you're turn is next." Ras gesture them to go in.

I advance towards Meiko, asking. "What happened?"

"She didn't accept my offer to siphon my backup files." She clutched my sides.

"Siphon?" I ask as the mechanical door closed.

"It's a technique that we can use if we're damage beyond belief. Ras says it's just a theory, but we have to try. Miku will die at the end of the day if we can't her fixed in time." My sister started to tear up.

"I understand…" I trailed off.

The door open, and Meiko stood up. Ras shook his head. Len and Rin couldn't do anything. My sister was about to punch one of the hardware in the room, but smash the wall instead. "We're out of Vocaloids to help Miku!"

Ras rest his back to the door frame. "There's no reply from Zero-G or Power FX."

"You mean the other Vocaloid companies?" I ask. _I only heard about them once when Meiko was sixteen. All though we haven't met, they could help us._

"We can't rely on them." Ras admit.

"Why? If there are more Vocaloids out there, one of them could be able to siphon." I restate what I've learn from my sis.

"Even though Crypton knows how serious the situation is. The other companies don't really know or they might not even care."

"Aren't they Vocaloids?"

"The other companies are not branch companies from Crypton. The only thing we have in common is the Vocaloid engine we use."

"Then are there are other Vocaloids that can help Miku?"

"No, they're not."

"Quit lying Ras!" I clench both of my fists. "You're able to synthesize another candidate here."

"I haven't found any of those sorts. Finding candidates are difficult to find Kaito, and they have to be close to death."

"I don't care about if I'm near death or not!"

"What are you implying Kaito?"

"I'm saying you have a program that's compatible with me." Ras' only response was he was looking away from me. "Miku is the one that's close to death. That fits your requirements right? Right Ras?!"

"I need some air." Ras said as he took the elevator. The lights displayed he was heading towards the roof.

Meiko seemed to know what we were talking about. The new Vocaloids are obviously confused on what's going on. Rin started to spout any question in mind. "There are other Vocaloids?"

Meiko answer her question. "Yes, there are companies with their programs out there. Ras went on a trip to synthesized more candidates. He wasn't back for two years. Besides before Miku join us, there wasn't much activity then."

Len ask his question. "Do they really have a program for Kaito?"

Unwillingly to answer Meiko made her assumptions. "I think Kaito went to talk with the executive a few times. Maybe they do have a program here. I mean he is the manager of the Vocaloids."

"I'll talk to Ras right now." I said once the elevator reached this floor again.

"Is it really alright to bother him right now?" Meiko ask. "You might not notice, but he's been doing the inside jobs for you."

"You knew?" I reacted.

Len looked at Meiko and Me. "I thought I was going to go through a lot of meetings with the people in the company since I knew what was we were going up against after we're synthesized. After what Ras told us about the advertisement. He's bartering all the deals in the company while Rin and I won't have to lift a finger."

I was silent for a moment. _Am I the only one that was left out without knowing what Ras was doing?_

"I don't know much about Ras when he's at work, but I do know he has good intentions. He is our child hood friend after all." Meiko broke the silence.

"Yeah, he's always paying a non-existing debt ever since we met him." I shrugged. "I'm still going to see what Ras has to say."

"Just give him some time to think. Okay?" Meiko request.

Rhapsody's Narration

_How does he know about the other beta program? He could have just assumed I have the program or the executive told him…I just don't like the idea of synthesizing my childhood friend. There's nothing wrong with Kaito, but Miku might be cured. That's just too risky because Miku might not accept to siphon Kaito._

"Ras?" Kaito slowly open the door behind me.

"Are you sure you want to be synthesized?" I continue to look down at the streets below.

"I'm sure. I can save Miku fr-"

"You might be able to save Miku. There's a chance that you throw away your humanity and lose her in the process."

"I…" Kaito paused to think about the cons of the situation. "I want to be synthesized."

I turn around and ram Kaito's neck against the wall. "My job isn't to turn anyone into an Idol because they want to!" _Che! Defoko might be able to help with your request._ Dropping him to the floor, I leisurely walk down the stairs. _I can't help those who are that are not certain about exchanging their humanity for living in the cage._

"Hey…" Meiko greeted as I pass her along the way. "Kaito is serious about this."

I shrug and continue to walk. I replied. "The cons outweigh the pros. Besides I doubt that Kaito is serious about saving Miku."

"Are you saying that you're going to let Miku die!" She shouted down the stairway.

"I'm not going to let her die. I'll do what I can."

Meiko's Narration

"Do whatever you like." I muttered. Walking back up to the roof, I offer my hand to Kaito. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kaito climb up with my hand. "I pushed his buttons a bit by mistake."

"He's always a bit touchy about synthesis." I looked where Ras was probably watching.

Len enter the rooftop where Kaito and I are at. "We're going to try and save Miku our own way."

"I'll join you in a minute." I answered, looking where Rin was waiting for us. "Everyone is going to find a new candidate that can help Miku. We will have two days to save Miku if Ras keeps her stable."

"Is Kaito going to join us?" Len asked.

"No, I'll see if Ras will still synthesize me or not. I know I pissed him off, but I'll keep trying."

"You'll do that." I encourage him. "We'll do our part to save Miku." Len and I left Kaito at the roof top as we head down to the main door of the building.

"Len, Meiko hurry up!" Rin waved at us.

"Hold on, I need to pick up a few things." I pushed Len forward and went to the person at the main desk. "My equipment please."

"You have the okay from the executive." She said as she hand me a few electronic devices. "I don't know what these are, but please save Miku."

"I will." I smiled and went to a small company car with Rin and Len.

"So do you have the recorder?" The driver and the person at the front passenger seat asked me. They're wearing suits, but I saw them before. They're scientist at the research lab. I really don't know any of the staff that works at Crypton since Ras did all the talking.

"Yes. So we'll know if the patients will be candidates with this?" I traded questions.

"We might find them, but asking everyone one by one will take forever. Every hospital doesn't have any candidates in them according to Mr. Atsume." The driver answered.

"But we can try to fishing." The passenger suggested, and motions the driver to start driving.

"Fishing?" Rin and Len looked at each other.

"We can record multiple people. Mr. Atsume can decipher each individual's voice through the mess." The driver answered.

"Ras can do that?" I said in astounded for what he can do.

"Really, you didn't know that he's a genius about anything about the Vocaloids?" The passenger snickered. "He even figured out the Fountain of Youth program from Meiko."

"But that was a virus." I defended.

"In order to get rid of the virus, he had to replace parts of the virus with another program."

"So that's why I can switch from sixteen to twenty one…"

"If that server and synthesis machine wasn't owned by Atsume, we could have progress in so many areas."

The driver disagreed with the passenger. "No we would be father behind. Mr. Atsume was the one that invented the syncware, and how to utilize the system zone. That was out of the box thinking there."

"Even so, we could have done the Fountain of Youth, enhance their abilities and other questions for what are Vocaloids."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the company is more interested in projects that cuts spending and earn more money."

_I can see why Ras doesn't want to do the Fountain of Youth or any of what the passenger is saying. That's a bit inhumane. Is it really okay for the driver and passenger team up in this? _

"Anyway..." The driver pulled over to a nearby park. "Let's start fishing for samples. We'll have the Vocaloids sign free autographs while we record the crowd's voices."

Kaito's Narration

"Hey Ras." I began asking for the fifteenth time. "Synthesize me." He's ignoring me again but I'm leaning my ear against the metallic door to hear what he's up to.

"No, move to another area. There are no candidates there. Besides if you even find one, we can't synthesize them. I appreciate your worries for Miku, but the only way to save her is to have me work on her until she recovers." Ras drop their proposal and continue to type on the keyboard.

_He is right. What Meiko and everyone are doing is the same thing of what I'm doing right now. The candidates have to be in a near death situation in order to even convince the idea of synthesizing them._ "Ras…" I paused again. "I-"

The door opens a gap so I can see a part of Ras' face. A single eye was staring back at me. "Want to stay human?" He interrupt my repeating plead.

"No, I-"

The door closed. If I continue on the door will keep rocking me here and there like a loner that secluded the world from his surroundings. _I have to make up something. I don't know what does Ras does if he wants to be synthesized for someone?_ I began the lie. "Ras, I!..." The pause hits me again, but I quickly recovered. "The reason I want to be synthesized is! I have a"

Meiko's Narration

"Crush on Miku." Rin taunted Len. "It has to be it. You have a crush on Miku."

"What no." Len look away from Rin's stares. "She's just nice that's all, and a good friend."

"Quit fooling around we have to get that sample to Ras." I order the volunteers to move forward.

Rhapsody's Narration

"Fine, you have five minutes." I have the mechanical door swing open. Kaito stumble in for a bit. _If he really feels that way…I guess it can't be helped. He's always been weird like that._ The black glass wall parted and Kaito kneeled before Miku on a stretcher.

Holding her hand he began to convey what he had to do. "I'm so sorry." He brushed his hand across her cheek. "If I paid the money I owe you…"

_Yeah he's weird, but if he confess his feelings of regret then it will be easier on him to let go._ This was good moral for me to keep working. I chuckle and continue to analyze Miku. _It's dangerous for Kaito to be here, but it eases his mind._

The glass wall suddenly closed off Kaito and Miku from me. "Kaito!" I fiddle the keyboards to command the glass wall to open up. _Not now…Please open up!_

Kaito's Narration

_I'm the king of awkward gags. This was perfect for me to convince Ras that I had that weird request. He knows more about my silly side than when I'm serious. Sure, I'm not sure why I'm saving Miku, but I'm the manager of the Vocaloids._ I tried to calm Ras. "Ras it's okay."

"How is being trap behind the glass wall okay?" Ras replied in a nervous voice.

I started to tell the truth. "I know that the server in here is alive."

"That's a lie. The company trapped you here."

"Actually, you're the one that's lying. The company doesn't own this machine. I've been here before."

"How can that be? Even though you have access here, I can lock you out."

"Not when you're sleeping. Remember the deleted log?"

"So it was you that broke in that day." Ras' voice wasn't angry, but it sighed in relief.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"I should have wake up back then."

"You need the rest Ras. The only information I can get was about me, about Meiko, and about Miku's virus."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I won't stick my nose in where the company's secrets are."

"I believe you. Then you should know I won't be able to stop the process."

"Yeah I know." I look above me where the spring was. "So what will happen?"

"Len changed because he was synthesized with Rin so I don't know what will happen to you."

"I'm not scared Ras. I just want a heads up on what's going to happen to me."

"You'll be unconscious soon."

He wasn't lying. I felt drowsy and stumble back, pushing Miku's stretcher back against the wall. Her hand grasps mine. I hadn't notice that my hand was with hers for a while.

"Kaito?"

I grasp her hand back, and tried to stand up. "Don't worry Miku everything will be okay soon." For the next moment everything went black as the glass by me.

_Where am I?_

_You're in my system zone._ Miku's thoughts reach mine. She was guiding me by holding my hand as she moves forward. The place we were walking on was empty. The space here was empty…All I can tell is, I'm walking on air.

_Everything is dark._

_That's how it was before Ras finished synthesized me. I'm sure it's pitch black for him too._

_Is he watching us right now?_

_No, he's using my monitor to search my body and system. He communicates by typing on that laptop he always carrying._

_So, what do we do?_

_Umm, I only remember your name and Ras. Everything he did for me clicked in once I try to sort out my system._

_Do you remember when we ate sushi with the others._

_Wait…yes I do._ The place was still dark, but I can see Miku's silhouette.

_I see, so I have your back up files. That's what Meiko told me, but I don't have all of your memories._

_Don't worry I'm sure they'll click in since the thing Ras did for me did._

_Why do you remember Ras?_

_Because he gave me a gift to sing and talk. I'll never forget that. I remember before I met him that I was in the hospital…_

_And?_ I encourage Miku.

_My parents died from the same disease I had. The doctor took me in…_

_What is it Miku?_

_I remember that I met Meiko after she knocked you out. The time I stood up against Len's father…Kaito I'm starting to remember everything._

_Go on. Keep up the good work. Everyone is waiting for your return._

One by one the place started to light up like a dark stage lighting up to the whole band. Everything was aqua green. A see of grass, but there are these floating things around us. There was a familiar intercom ring. For some reason I could tell it was Ras.

_Looks like you fought the odds. Well the machine did lock you in. I need stay in Miku's system zone for a while longer._

Miku was floating around collecting the fragments in the air. The pieces glowed as they morph inside of her.

_It seems like Miku's memory is recovered, but they're scrambled about. I like to run a defrag program, but to defrag a Vocaloid takes a long time. Vocaloids can do that in their sleep, but the way things are scrambled you have to help Miku collect the shards._

_Well it would be too easy if I just send her the back up files._

_I'll see you in a few hours._

I was standing on solid land, but if I thought about flying, my feet sink in as my body floats around. Miku giggled and continue to collect her pieces. At the center of the zone the fragments are being suck into the monitor. I began to swim around collecting stray fragments. Little by little the pieces gather around my arm.

She floated towards me when I gather enough. In reaction I embrace her until she finished absorbing the collection of fragments. She didn't seem to mind that I was hugging her, but then again she looked like she was occupied collecting the pieces.

Miku's Narration

Everything is still blank, and I don't know what I was doing. I can feel strands brushing across my forehead. My lips are still sucking something. My memory says I'm still siphoning, but I didn't understand what the term meant. _A set of two_ came to my mind since I can't open my eyes yet. It was tasteless, and dry. My eye suddenly opened to the thought. "GAH!" I spat out. _My first kiss..._ My fist swung randomly and before I know it I was running out of the room again. _Meiko, Rin, Len. Is anyone here?_


	8. Origin

Reviews are food for the authors. I don't mind if they're bad reviews or good reviews.

* * *

"Kaito are you alright?" I asked after seeing Miku uppercut the guy. _Way to fall unconscious…well one of my questions has been answered. I don't think I would force anyone to siphon anymore._

"What happened?" Kaito use the wall as support to pick himself up.

"Other than, saving Miku, taking her first kiss, being an idol/manager, and throwing away your humanity, you were attack by a Ryu wannabe." I joked.

"What?" Kaito didn't know how to react and ran off out of the synthesis room. I limply followed him until I was near the secret room of my office. _The futon is still there._ I manage to close the exit of my room, but didn't have the strength to move anymore. _I remember the time when my body was aching so much that I thought I would have died…_

It all started five years ago. When we were all human and Meiko just earn her driver's license. Waking up inside Meiko's apartment, I stretch out my arms not caring for what homework I've missed out on. Repeating the same morning routine again, I look at my fifteen year old self in the mirror. Surprise from the sight from this early in the morning, I commented "You're up early today."

Meiko was busy finish what was my chores for today, and started to cook breakfast. "You really should stop procrastinating on your homework Ras." She complains about the amount of work I've done in school. "What are you going to do when you try to apply for a job?"

"Nothing much." I replied as I pout sitting at the dinner table. "I'm fine on where I'm at."

Meiko let out a sigh as she continues to cook the fish. Kaito yawn as he entered the room. "Ras, what's for breakfast?" He stops in the middle of the dinner room seeing that Meiko and I switch places. "Sister you shouldn't overdo things from just earning that little license of yours."

She place the three fish onto a plate and smirk as she walk up to the table to serve us. "You're just jealous that I have a license and you don't."

"Hey I'm only fifteen." Kaito defend himself.

"Well are you to lucky, because that you can wake up late while I can drive you two to school from now on."

I look at the clock and back to Meiko's face. _She's right. Today I had a nice extra hour of sleep._ Quickly finish the meal in front of me I state. "There's only five minutes left to go to school now." I lifted my bookbag and headed off towards the door.

"Wait!" Meiko rushed out the door with her things. "I'm the one that's driving."

"Umkay…" I muttered as I enter the passenger side. _Heh at least Kaito isn't driving._

"You guys don't leave me behind!" Kaito yelled as he tried to tag along.

Meiko started her car and back up the drive way. Speeding through the neighborhood, I notice a sports car racing down the street that crossed ours. "Meiko!" I try to warn her but she slowly check the right side of the car as the sports car was rushing straight towards us. It all happened in a split second as the car was hit at the side of the hood. The car that hit us has flip over our heads and crash landed on its roof. Our car spun out of control for awhile as I was projected out of the passenger window crashing towards the pavement. I landed in such a weird way that I could hear my bones creak to a snap. _UGH!!! MY BACK! I...II CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS!_ I started to see my own blood spill out. Starting to blank out someone picked me up, and whispered in my ear.

Immediately there was a man that left the door he was in, and head towards the scene of the crash. "Come with me if you want to live." The mysterious man said with a calm voice.

"Fine..." I replied after looking at my condition. Kaito doesn't seem hurt, yet I'm worry about Meiko as she was passed out in the driver's seat.

"Wait where are you taking Ras!?" Kaito ran out of the door to grab the man by the shoulder.

"D...on..'t wo..rry Kai..to. Trust...-" I black out. Kaito let go of the man's shoulder, and said, "Bring him back alive."

The man left in his car, and drove me away from the hospital. Five minutes later the ambulance came to pick up Meiko.

Waking up I was behind a wall of black glass. Slowly it became translucent. as it shifts back into the walls of the room. There were black hardware of computers and various things around me.

Unconsciously I lift my hand and move the mechanical door open. The house was empty, and I didn't felt like snooping around at the strange place I was at, so I decided to leave the house.

"So you're awake." The man said. "The ambulance would have left you for dead if I left you there."

I notice my surroundings are a bit...different. It's a bright sunny day yet I look directly at the sun. _Heh I could have blinded myself, but I can see the sun clearly in the afternoon._

"What am I?" I said after clearly see the thing I am today.

"You're an experiment that went beyond my expectations." He answered. "You're as close to a human as possible. The voice should sound exactly normal but a few electronic tones at the end of the sentence yet you do not have that problem."

Feeling my face towards my right ear... _What the heck?_

"Don't worry you can remove it. It's just syncware." He chuckled "It's not part of your body yet it increases your manipulation of technology more. You can sing if you wanted to"

"Nah I'll pass."

"Hehe you're really interesting you know that. My dream is to revive the dead. With this machine it could be possible. I already fused the Atsume (Collection) program into your system. Therefore Atsume is now your last name."

I look at my body a bit.

"No the synthesizer is the room you were in. It fuses a computer program with the 'not in use part' of your brain. The after effects are it could change some of your DNA. The eyes, durable skin even though it's not metallic; basically a human that has a computer inside of him. I am surprise on how your eyes are exactly the same even when they scan the system zone. System zone is like your own little world you can venture into at will."

"Where's Meiko?" I asked remember that she was hurt too.

"You should go there before…Ah before I forget." He gave me the deed of the house, and said, "You'll probably need my house, and the synthesizer."

"Why are you giving me these?" I asked.

"Haha." He clutched his stomach. "Well since you are able to engineer the synthesizer for anything...and to continue my dream."

"Hey!" I shouted at him while he quickly got into his car and drove off.

The hospital wasn't far off from here...just a two hour walk there. I locked the doors and headed off.

_I'm no longer human, but at least no one will notice the difference. I'll find our more about that man someday. Before I could find him, I guess I have to search and find people and give them a second chance...only if they are truly dying. I don't want them lose their humanity._

I entered the hospital through the slide door. "Where is the patient Meiko?"

"She's in B102."

"Thank you" I said as I bowed to her.

I activate the elevator two feet from me as it opened with confused people on it. _Close_ The elevator followed the command and went up to floor B of the hospital. Everyone constantly mashed the buttons as I pretend to go with the flow and panic with them. The door opened and everyone including me ran away from the possessed machine.

"Meiko." I shouted as everyone left.

Someone hold my shoulder and said. "It's too late we'll pull the plug by the end of this week."

All of the doctors and nurses left the room. "RAS!" Kaito cried. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"How long was I gone for?"

"Only for a few days. N..nee-san." Kaito was now bawling. I placed him onto a chair and examine the machines.

_She does have only a week left, but I can't turn my friend into the likes of me..._

Kaito stood up and picked me up by the shirt. "You know how to save her! B..B..because you're alive and you were in worse condition than she was."

I looked away and said "Yeah but it's not like how I was saved. Something completely different..." He read my eyes and put me down. _Am I really the same?_ I continued. "She wouldn't be human anymore."

Kaito stretch my face around, punch me in the stomach, and poked my eye as I felt it go in but quickly leap back to keep my act as a human up. Though it was really moist like when he did one of his gags on me when we were little.

"You'll feel the same and look the same old Ras to me." Kaito stated.

"Yeah like I said." I wipe my eye. "I was cured the 'natural' way."

"..."Kaito couldn't reply.

"Ras..." Meiko quietly pant as she took off the oxygen mask. I could hear her fine but moved close to her head just incase. She breathed into the mask and said. "Save... me..."

"I...I...ca...Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure?" My tears left my eye out this time.

"Yes...please...so...I...can...hit...Kaito...again......"

I softly laughed as she said that.

"Kaito could you make a distraction? I'll try my best to save Meiko." I said as my resolve changed.

To my surprise Kaito strip down and run around like a mad man outside the hallway. I lock the door as he left I shake my head with my palm on it, took out an anesthetic and drugged Meiko. She took a deep breath as she close her eyes slowly.

Lifting the machine connected to the oxygen mask, I deeply focused onto it as I heard it crunch into a compact yet functioning machine. I carefully carry Meiko, and slide the window open. My body calculated on how to react as I jump down a few floors finding niches on the walls as I step down.

I quickly ran not caring how much stamina I have as this being.

We reached to my new house. I opened the door then slam it with my foot as I continue to try as hard as I can not disturb Meiko. I reach the basement where the synthesizer was, and activated the program synthesis. I place her behind the section of where the black glass should separate the room. To my dismay it shows that I need a program. I panic for a while until I saw a little note. "I knew I forgot to installed something for you. Crypton already have some programs and they are compatible with the synthesizer I made. All you have to do is to hack into their server."

_...hack...well I already stole something today._

I flickered through the machine as my hands are on auto pilot typing in the Crypton server. _There it is, a list of programs I could use._ None of the current programs are compatible with Meiko... _I search in the beta and found a no name program fitting Meiko._

There's no way that I can go back now as I download the program into synthesis server. The screen showed that the download was complete and asked permission to execute the program. _Of course I will._ My finger press enter as the glass wall reformed and started the process. My mind was completely occupied with the server until the process was 60% through. I gain conscious and waited for it to be complete.

The glass went translucent and opened the separated rooms. I quickly went in to take the oxygen mask and the machine from Meiko. _I should let her rest._ I left the room while I destroy any evidence of my new existence. There were some parts I could use for syncware for Meiko, and decided to do meddle around with the parts.

"Ras?" She woke up like if she was in a hang over. "Was I in the hospital."

Her voice was clear till the end of the sentence like the man said. I quickly walked downstairs and approach her. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, but why?"

Before she could react I poke her in the eye. _It's glossy._ I went to touch her arm, but was knocked down.

"WHAT THE HELL RAS!!" She screamed at me. "I thought you weren't like Kaito! Gosh!"

"Sorry It's just that-"

She cut me off. "I know that I'm feeling better now, but you don't have to get weird on me."

"I hate misunderstandings!" I shouted in over reaction. "For you information I did what I can do, but your NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!"

I realized I went too far. _Well it was weird if you didn't know that you weren't human anymore. Ugh why did I over react. She knew I hate misunderstandings but she didn't knew about what happen to her._

Meiko then started to feel her glossy eyes, and ran back down. I followed her as she seemed freaked out.

"What happen to me?!" she said softly as she remember what she agreed from what she overheard.

"Sorry I shouldn't have shouted. It was the only thing I could do for you when you agree to this."

"Do I look different?"

"No your eyes are the same unless you freak out again. The colors of your eye turn solid when you do. The texture of your eye though..."

I saw a tear droplet and she started to break down.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's not that." She perked up. "I can feel emotions and can cry. Before you feel my arm again." She back up a bit, and felt her arm. "It's soft."

I took out a magnet and hand it to her. She spread it across her skin, and dropped it.

_No reaction. The skin isn't metal._

The door suddenly collapse as the police came in. I quickly shut the mechanical door that's a few feet below us. _They won't be able to get in that room now._

We were detained and handcuffed. "We won't let you guys take our programs."

From what I could see, that person could be an executive from the company I hacked into.

He reached up to me and took my ear piece. "You'll be lock up for a long time Mr. Hacker. I'll take a close eye on you."

The executive entered the passenger side of the police car while Meiko and I are toss at the back seat.

During the drive I could hear Meiko starting to sing. _Probably to drown out the siren. I'm sorry that I got us into this mess...Wait isn't that song came with the program?_

"Could you shut up back there! The officer said anything you say will be used against you in court. Hey!" He shouted at us as Meiko continues to sing. The car stop as the officer left the driver seat, and about to open the back seat just about when Meiko sang the main verse of Honey.

"Hey stop!" The executive shouted as I close my eyes. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her!" He grabbed the officer's club.

I open my eyes in confusion and realized that he knows the song Meiko was singing.

"By god is it possible?" He said as he approach Meiko. She stops singing as he lifted her chin. He let go immediately once she stop singing. "Please sing that song again." He bowed to her.

Meiko started to sing 'Honey' again.

_It's not bad. I can only hear a hint of electronic voice into it yet that part is very catchy._

The executive took out his cell phone and call. "Don't touch anything in that house or you'll be in the courts! We found something extraordinary something WAY out of my beliefs!" He disconnects the cell phone and started to talk to me. "You two aren't going to get off that easy. Young lady you have to work for the company by singing. And you he pointed at me. How did you create such a thing?"

"She's not a thing." I stared into his soul. "I saved her life for compensation of her humanity. I hacked into your server just to save her since I do not have any compatible programs that could fit her."

He paced around the car for a moment. "Say if we have some candidates that 'are' dying, would you work for us and turn them into Vocaloids?"

_So that's who we are. Vocaloids... I must not tell him that I'm one as well._

"I would gratefully accept, but only for a few conditions. I am the ONLY one who can operate the synthesizer. I need a laptop, move the whole machine to your company building, and I would like my ear piece back."

"That's a hard bargain kid. How would a sixteen year old know about business?"

"I did make the impossible possible." I continue to tango with this guy.

"Ok kid you have a deal. Fill out the resume that we'll mail you in a week or so, but that girl is our property." He pointed to Meiko. "Now if we didn't have that program you wouldn't be alive."

I looked at Meiko with the worried face. Yet it seems that she read my mind.

"Don't worry I would have join anyways because Ras is there. Now I have a something you can do for us as well." Meiko answered then change her look to me.

_Oh...Kaito is going to get arrested for blinding people in the hospital._

"There's a friend of mine that's in trouble right now. He's the reason why I can bring Meiko and save her in the first place. Don't judge him on the random acts he's done. I can't manage all the programs you have in your server."

"...Okay" The executive replied. He went on mumbling to himself yet Meiko and I could hear what he was saying. "I need this for my promotion to executive. I'm just some kind of office space they had over there. I need to convince them to work with us in a binding contract."

It's only been a few months and they're planning to build their company building where my house is at. _Well the deed was given to me by a mad scientist…maybe that's a good thing. Well I guess I'll move the stuff to storage before they destroy everything but the basement._

The door was unlock once I turn the knob. _Maybe he's moving his things out of the house._ I notice the doorway to the basement was open as well. _He might be checking on the Synthesis machine._ Following the railing to the Synthesis machine, I found a girl waking up from the floor. She wore an artist hat with a painter's vest uniform. "Who are you?"

"My name is Defoko." She rubbed her eyes.

"That's an odd name. Are you sure it's not Dehuo?" I joke around.

"You know I'm not suggesting to change your name Rhapsody." She looked up from her pouting face.

I change my expression and asked. "How do you know my name?"

"I was programmed to know about you." She answered as kept her serious look.

"Did you wonder into the Synthesis machine?"

"No, I was born from it."

"How did this happened?"

"Who knows. There was a lot of material in that room, like boxes that was to be moved and etc. You really shouldn't use it as storage room."

"Sorry, but you have to leave." I suggested. _I can't let her be under a contract by Crypton._

"Oh, I'm taking the Synthesis machine."

"What?" My eyes widen from her comment.

"Yes, I was born to improve humanity. So I'm going to Synthesize anyone that volunteers. You should join me."

_Experiments…_ "No, I won't agree to that."

"What's wrong. Afraid that your position will be below me? You can be CEO with me if you want to."

"I don't care about that. It's the ethics that bother me?"

"Ethics? But I'm sure you know that they don't exist when were talking about science."

_Get out!_ Something contacted us before I could say anything.

Defoko's eyes were in shock. "Why?"

_You're not the Synthesis Engineer. Get out!_

"I won't!" She threw a tantrum.

_I said BEGONE!_

The girl let out a shriek as she fell to her knees. Her voice grew quiet then it burst out into rage. "Why are you rejecting me? You should reject Rhapsody. He's not suited to Synthesize people. Chinde! Why are you rejecting me?!"

_…_

In pain, she crawled up the stairs and out of the house. "Where is she going?" I asked

_I don't know, but she's not welcome near here anymore. I'll have to erase your memories about my name._

"Why?" I asked.

_It's payment for synthesizing people._

"If you say it that way." I look up at the spring. "I don't have any complaints then."

A few year has passed since that incident. I've been helping both Zero-G and Power FX on their Vocaloids. Who knew that there are other programs that use the same Vocaloid engine. Though they're really are separate from Crypton. I hope they have better luck on selling their songs. Crypton isn't doing so well either. Meiko isn't that popular with the public.

"Ras!" Kaito and Meiko greeted me after a long trip to the UK at the air port terminal. Right before I was able to get close to them. Some of my employees drag me off again. "Where are you taking me this time?"

"You're a very expensive investment Mr. Atsume. If you want to prove your worth, then work on the next project." One of the co-workers stated.

"I will. So what's the next project you want me to work on?"

"You'll see once you get there."

I look back where the co-workers led Meiko and Kaito away from where I was going. We were rushed to one of the company cars and drove to the hospital without a word. Through the hallways and stairs, we manage to enter the room where the next candidate will be.

"This isn't a patient's room. It's a morgue." I look around the place where the shelves lie that shouldn't be open.

"We know. You're going to test out the new theory of resurrection." The co-worker briefed me about the situation.

"But…"

"Don't worry. It was all on his will." They handed me the paper work. It showed how he wanted to be synthesized if he died. "We need you to try to synthesize him that's all. It's really a win, win situation."

"Very well. Take him to the B1 of the Crypton building." I walk off on my own. "I need some time to think."

Being rocked around by my employees, I found myself at the Synthesis room. They left without hesitation. _Looks like they took my word seriously about not going near this room. At times, I wonder if this machine is really alive. Well there's no voice data, so I guess I'll have to use the Self program._

The black glass wall divide corpse from myself while I perform the procedure. Hours past and the vital signs haven't changed a bit. Two days has past, and nothing has changed. "Mr. Atsume. That's enough. The lawyers are here to pick him up." One of the co-workers knocked the door.

"Very well." I called back. _I guess it is impossible. Well I tried my best. One of the reasons I accept this job was because he was the guy that synthesized me. To think he was eighteen. I swore that he was older than that. Well his own invention didn't serve what he wanted it to do. I'll do what I can to save people, but death can also save them from this cage._


	9. Wish

_How long was I asleep for?_ I unburied my head from my arms and slide my chair back. My face went from groggy to a panic state once I open the mechanical door.

"Ras." Miku hid behind me, just to peer at Kaito.

"Miku, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't know." He continued to persist.

"Kaito just drop it. It takes time to heal emotional scars." I continue my revenge of comments.

"What?" His face drop and his arms tried to cling for me. "No, Ras, it's not like that."

I played as Miku's shield and back up a little. "It's dangerous for you two to be in the Synthesis room. I don't know what will happen if I'm not watching."

"We're Vocaloids right? Why can't we be in the Synthesis room?" Miku asked. I could tell she cannot see Kaito's face like before.

"It can still modify you if you're not careful." I gave my answer.

"But you're the one that operates it." She hid her face on my back.

I move my face closer to her ears and whispered. "Hey if you ask Kaito, he can tell you the secret behind this machine."

"I'll pass." She mumbled.

_She's not leaving the room._ "Hey Kaito." Miku quickly hid behind me. "I'll treat you for some Häagen Das to celebrate Miku's recovery."

"What about me?" She started to beg.

I went back to whisper in her ear again. "Do you want Kaito out of here or not?" I began to press an interesting matter for her. "Did you know that Meiko and the Kagamines didn't know you're better now?"

"Ah they're not in the building?" She quickly asked.

_She didn't realize it even after she ran around the building to find someone to shield her…_ "Well I'm sure they're worried about you. How about calling them to let them know you're okay now?"

"Sure." Miku's eyes went blank. She quickly recovered, but had a depressed look on her face. "You're really are mean Ras. They were worried sick about me…"

"Well Rin and Len will be occupied on saving you. I'm just buying some time before the inevitable destruction to the building." _Now where did I hide that Road Roller…It's someone in the building because of the parents._ I broke my train of thought, walk up to Kaito and announced. "I'll be taking a vacation. There are things that I need to put my mind at ease before I start working again. Come on Kaito this is the last time I'll treat you until I'm back."

"Are you serious?" He snapped out of what to do stance, and followed me.

"Wait when are you coming back?" Miku was still in the Synthesis room.

"I don't know. You can ask Kaito later." I said.

She just sat on my chair and pouted at me.

"Don't worry I'm sure Meiko will protect you from Kaito. Well more than that…" I trailed off, looking at his worried face. _Well Miku is feeling confident now. I don't know how the misunderstanding between those two will end, but I'll have to give them some space by themselves. Well this is one of the first vacations I have so I'm thrilled about it. Though leaving all so sudden makes me worry about the staff, but I'm sure it will all work out._

Kaito followed me to his car, and started the engine without a word. _Did he regret about being synthesized? He was trapped behind the glass with Miku._ "Um Kaito do you hate me for synthesizing you?" I quietly said.

"No, I'm able to save Miku thanks you that machine, but…" He went back to concentrate on the road.

"That was your first kiss as well?"

Kaito nodded his head.

"Don't worry. Things will smooth out eventually." _To be honest, I'm awkward in conversations when I'm not serious. I really don't know what I'm like socially thanks to my new life in the company._

"Eventually…" He replied in pain.

"Hey it could be over in a week or so. Just give it some time…Um look there's the Nestle shop around the corner."

Kaito slammed his brakes when we found a parking spot. _He wasn't really in the mood for anything right now._ Bowl after bowl after container after cone, he's been stuffing his face since we enter the door. "Um Kaito…" I don't know what to say to calm him down. He just glance at me and went back to scooping up everything in sight. "Kaito?"

The only replied he made was to collapse on the floor. "My stomach…" He cried out.

"That's what happens if you take out your stress on food." I sighed. I left the exact change and tip on the table. "Do you want me to drop you off at Meiko's apartment?"

He let out a nod of approval. I had to create a scene by dragging Kaito out of the store and into the back seat of the car. He meekly gave his keys to me, and fell asleep. _This happened with Meiko before. Stress from work when we weren't popular…I wonder if the neighbors are used to this scene._ After all the thoughts, I park around the lot and drag Kaito into Meiko's apartment. "This is the right room right?" I used the keys that Meiko gave me a while back.

"Who are you?" A man took out his bat at me.

"I'm Ras; Meiko's friend. Who are you?"

"I don't know anyone of that name! I moved into this place legally! Now get out!" He slammed the door at my face.

I bow as I left towards the main section of the building. I left Kaito at the door of new owner since I didn't want to drag him all over the place. _Should have asked the manager first..._ "Hello?"

"Yes?" The manager appeared from the back door.

"Do you know where Meiko is living now?"

"So you must be Ras. The place turn into a mess until Miku showed up." He let out a sigh as he drew the directions to the new apartment.

"Thanks. I appreciate this." I bowed again and left to pick up Kaito. Dragging him around was tiring, but I manage to drive him back to the right apartment. To my surprise, there was someone to greet me once I enter the parking lot.

"Can I help you?" The young lady greeted me.

"Nice to meet you." I put the car in park. "Where can I find Meiko's apartment?"

"What happen to him?" She stared at Kaito from the back. I dragged him out so she can have a better look at him.

I gave a chuckle. "Ice-cream overload."

"I see…" She bit her thumb. "Follow me."

She led me to where the Vocaloids stay for the night. No one seems to be home when she let us into the apartment. I left Kaito's car keys on a coffee table nearby and bow to the young lady as I left.

With no ways of transportation and the lack of a home, I wonder around town for a few hours.

Meiko's Narration

"Miku!" I embrace the poor girl that was alone in the building. "I heard that Ras and Kaito went somewhere. How did you recover?"

"Kaito saved me…" She looked a bit flushed.

"So he's a Vocaloid now…"

She nodded her head to reassure me.

"Why are you red? Do you have a fever?"

"No it's not that." She pushed away my hand. "Nevermind, but I'm fine. Really I'm okay Ras even took a vacation after he treated Kaito."

"I'm sure he did that to avoid the company. I don't think he ever had a vacation before. All he did was work. Well you have Kaito and me to watch over you."

"Um is it okay for only you to be my guardian." Miku look up from her trouble stance.

"Sure, is Kaito really that unreliable?" I pat her head.

"No, I just want some time alone from him."

_He did something…didn't he?_ I clutch my hand into a fist and said. "Once I find that guy I-"

"Aren't we supposed to tell Ras about the candidate we found?" Rin distract me from beating up Kaito.

"Candidate? Is there going to be another person that's going to be synthesized?" Miku look at Rin to me.

I shook my head. "Well she is not endangered of losing her life, but I should tell Ras before the two goons report to that executive."

"What will happen if the company knows about her?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Ras will protect her if they do anything. He's good with arguing with the company. He's been doing that behind our backs after all."

"I see…who is the new candidate? How did you find her?"

"Well…do you remember the immature lady that said I had some progress?"

Miku thought about this for a while, and her face exploded with a red hue. "Yeah…"

"Well I was about to confront her about how much I progressed compare to her, but she ran away after seeing the company employees." I continue to explain.

"We're not sure if she is a candidate, but we're assuming she is from what the employees said back there." Len crossed his arms.

Rhapsody's Narration

I quickly cover my nose from an upcoming sneeze, but I bumped into a random person nearby. "Sorry." I said with my nose closed. The person I knocked down had long pink hair with an elaborate black hair band to hold some of her hair. Her attire was similar to American Indians yet it also has a mix of today's modern fashion. Everything she wore had yellow trimmings while everything was black. Her shirt is sleeveless that's bound by buttons, yet they're undone near the belly. She also had a long skirt that's split at her side. I lend a hand to pick her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She took my offer and picked herself up by climbing my hand.

"Your vase…" I notice what she dropped earlier was now broken inside the paper bag. "I'm sorry; let me buy you a new one."

"You don't have to. Accidents are accidents. Besides I forgot why I bought one in the first place." She placed her hands behind her back and lean forward with a smile. "Most people just bow and run off. They don't go all the way to buy to replace it."

"I thought that's normal for everyone." I tilt my head.

"Well if you feel that much in debt take me out for lunch." She giggled as she picked up the paper bag.

"I don't have a car." I tried to recline, but my habit of paying debts is starting to pick up.

"Don't worry I can drive to any place you recommend." She dragged me to her car before I could object.

"How about Mark's sushi joint?" I suggested. _Kaito went there once. I'm sure they can give me a discount there._

"I've been there." The lady reminisced for a while. "The otoro there was delicious. Do you have anything else in mind?"

_She have an expensive taste…_ "Well…" I gave in some more thought. "How about some frozen yogurt?"

"Sure, there's a family run business nearby. Let's go there." She already started her car and pull out into the road.

_Didn't she want me to choose a place for her? Oh well frozen yogurt is cheap._ "So…" I wanted to know her name. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Atsume Rhapsody."

"My name is Luka, and my last name is a secret." She said with a wink. "We're here."

"Do you want me to order while you gather your things?" I offered.

"Sure." She said while taking her purse out of the back seat.

The small shop is like a parlor from the outside. One of the few things I saw was small round tables with two stools on each side. I think the umbrellas inside is unlucky, but it gives a sea side feel to it. Their staff consists of girls in their eighteens wearing matching blue maid outfits.

"Are you going to order or are you going to stand there." Luka giggled as she guided me to the cashier. "You can order first."

"Um excuse me." I stuttered in front of the cashier.

She wore a welcoming smile and said. "What will your treat be today?"

_They crepes for sale, but we came here for frozen yogurt._ "I'll have a small peach frozen yogurt." I began my order.

"Any toppings?"

"Raspberries please." I only took a quick glance at the selection they have.

"And what will your girlfriend have today?" She teased me.

"Wait what?" I scrambled myself together, and look at Luka's reaction.

Luka just smiled and said. "I'll also have a small peach frozen yogurt, but with strawberries for the topping."

"That will be eight dollars total." The cashier rang up the receipt.

I already have the money ready for her to receive. She took at and gave us a table card. "You'll be sitting at the corner today."

Luka pulled me to the corner while I was waiting for our order. She gave a gentle push on my back as I stumble to the chair. Sitting across from her at this small table, I could accidentally kick her legs or something. I shook off any upcoming thoughts that came to mind. "You really haven't been out much, have you?" She grinned.

"You can tell?" I was surprise to hear that question from her.

"Well you've been eating out at least."

"Why are you insisting on taking me out for lunch?"

"I just can tell that you're not social for a few reasons. It really shows, and I thought it would be fun to tease you out of your comfort zone for a while."

"I see." I smiled back. "Is it fun to tease me?"

"Oh not just you, there are other people out there I can tease."

The waitress glides by and drops off two bowls without saying a word. Luka decides to change the topic. "Want to switch?"

"Sure." I answered since she already switched the bowls around.

"Do you like strawberries?" Her voice had a hint of curiosity in it.

"No, not really." I twirled one of the strawberries around the yogurt.

"Why?" She took a small scoop of her yogurt.

"Strawberries to me are bitter." I began taking a scoop for myself.

"Are all berries bitter for you?"

"Yeah, but the taste varies. I can't really taste strawberries other than the bitterness. The peach helps balance the taste out." I smiled though I'm seemed to be staring at the table instead of Luka for some time now.

"Hmm, you're very straight forward Ras." She placed her spoon on her now empty bowl.

"You're finished already?" I looked at the bowl then her face. "Heh, I've only took a third of mine."

"Do you really hate strawberries?" She persisted on her little questions.

"No, it's just fun talking with you Luka."

"Really, that makes me happy." She took my hand and asked. "Do you have time?"

"Yeah why?"

Without an answer she dragged me out of the parlor and into her car.

Rin's Narration

"Are you sure we can take a vacation? I want to stay in the air-condition building for a while longer." I moan under the heat. _I like the rainy season right before the summer break. It's sweltering now._ Looking over to Len, he was out of energy as well.

"Sure why not?" Meiko said with energy to spare. "We don't have school."

"What about our work at Crypton?" I asked.

"Crypton is busy with something." Len mumbled. "Ras really did fill in a large gap in the work force there."

"I wonder how hard he works." Miku ponder as she ignored the heat.

Meiko looked back and Miku and replied. "He's always come to the apartment late. Eventually, he stopped coming back…"

"Where does he sleep?" Miku started to pry.

"I don't know. Maybe he sleeps in the office." Meiko answered with a worried look.

"We should meet him right now." I suggested.

Miku started to walk in the other direction after what I said. Meiko walked up to her and asked. "What's wrong Miku?"

Miku just looked down and muttered. "Kaito might be with him."

Meiko had this confused look for a while as it turns slowly into rage. Len and I back up a bit, not knowing what demon has been born. She held her anger and struggled. "Did he did something stupid to you?"

There was a shaky nod as Miku muttered. "Yes…"

_What did Kaito do? I wonder his pranks are really random. Maybe Len and I can see through his pattern. We need to be unexpected to._ I wore a malice grin, but it soon fade away once I saw Meiko stomping towards one of the company cars. _I don't like aggressive drivers…_ Len just stand in the same place right after Meiko's mood changed.

"Are you two coming or not?" Meiko's ill intentions leaked out of her mouth.

"Yes ma'am!" Len and I quickly obeyed the demon, and sat at our usual spots on the back seat. There was absolute silence during the search because of the fear, except for the continuous grumbling Meiko was spewing out. "Gah!" Everyone shouted in the same tune of the brakes. The demon has left the nest right after the nightmare chorus. She's going to try to threaten the owner about Kaito's whereabouts.

She storm out of the building and reenter the nest. She quickly snapped her neck at my direction saying. "What?!"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I shook my head with my arms flailing about.

"You better not be lying." Meiko started the car and drove back to the apartment.

Len contacted me though my system. _You really shouldn't have a grudge against Meiko. I can tell since I'm your mirrored half. I was based from you._

I replied back using my system to his. _Why, she's basically abusing you. She's not a good guardian. Well our pranks can go too far, and she seems to be sick of them before we enter the Vocaloid staff. Being forced to sing isn't what I wanted._

_Are you saying you want to leave me behind in this cruel world?_

_No never! It's just…_

_Ras is taking care of all the mess that contract did. He's actually doing more than what my lawyers could do. It seems he can blackmail them as well._

_Really?_

_Yeah, I think he's hiding something from us, but he's taking our burden with him._

_I never thought he would go so far…_

_Is the company irritating to you?_

I nodded in reply.

_You can make many friends here. Miku is a nice person you know. Kaito is an easy target for our pranks._

Turning around, I wasn't willing to listen to what Len has to say anymore.

"I see, well I'll be with you for every step of the way here." Len ended his conversation on the spot.

Meiko peered inside the car that made me back up against the back seat. "Oh what are you two scheming? I'll have to keep my eye on you two for a while." She tossed an unconscious Kaito to the back seat.

"Do you know where Ras is?" I asked.

"No, but we can have a contest on who finds him first." Meiko smirked.

Rhapsody's Narration

_Hotel?!_ "Why are we here again?" I asked for the third time.

Luka ignored my question and drag me out of the passenger seat and into the building. "I want you to help me find a place to stay."

_Here? Wait what? Eh?! I think my brain died now._ She didn't bother to talk to anyone on her way up the elevator. She swipe her key card to one of the rooms, and it seemed to let her in. _Wait, she was living here before. I thought she wanted me to pay for a room._

"Stay here and tell anyone that comes by to go away." Luka closed the door on me.

_If she has the key card, who would break in her room?_ I sighed not knowing what does she want with me.

"Excuse me sir, room service is here to clean the room behind you." A man with a white doctor's coat appeared.

"You don't look like room service to me." I denied passage.

"Well some of the staff likes to cosplay. Please let me in, or I'll lose my job."

_That's an obvious lie…_ "Sorry but I'm waiting for the person in this room to come back. That person isn't here at the moment. You can wait for her in the hall with me if you want, but you know she likes to take her time coming back to her room." I replied with a lie.

"I see…well call me when she comes back." He handed me a business card and left.

_Really that's just a horrible way to deceive someone. Let's see who he works for._ I took the card and read the location. _He does work at the hospital, nothing suspicious about him, but Luka seems suspicious right now_

"Is he gone?" Luka asked when she open a crack of the door.

"Yeah." I answered as I was sweep into the room. She placed her index finger on her lips and hush me. Quietly she closed the door, and gesture me to go farther in the room.

"What's really going on?" I asked with a whisper.

"From?"

"_The cage._"

_I'm not going to bother to ask what was this 'cage' was. There was enough hints on what that could be._ "I know a place where you can stay."

"Really?" Luka clasp her hands together.

"Yeah it's cramp, but no one knows about it except for a few people."

"And who are those people?"

"The people I work with, but if they want to contact me, they usually just use the intercom." I explained.

"Let's get over there then." She picked up her suitcase and heads towards the balcony.

"Hey we're on the tenth floor." I tried to stop her from jumping off.

"Well I don't want to walk out of the lobby. They'll follow us."

"Fine." I took the suitcase from her. "Climb on my back."

"Eh?" She looked at me for a minute but climbed on.

_I swore that I wouldn't do this again. When there's a debt to be paid…_ I focused my eyes until I can feel the glossy texture when I blink. Calculating the traction and my center of gravity, I jump of the balcony. My feet align themselves to the wall behind me. Once they're in contact to the wall. I glided down the building until we hit the pavement. A normal person has to practice this for a while, but not if you've been Synthesized. What I try to do was to struggle by carrying Luka to her car.

"Am I heavy?"

I replied by tossing her up a bit helped her to be balanced on my back again. "No, I can still carry you."

Once we're near her car, I asked. "Will you let me drive?"

"Sure…" She said as I let her down from my back. Digging through her pockets she, toss the keys to me. We quickly enter her car as I started the engine and drove off to the Crypton building. During the ride she fell asleep while I enter the underground parking lot.

"Do you mind getting a ticket, and getting your car towed?" I woke her up as we park at the underground parking lot.

"Why would that happen?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, you're not an employee so you'll be fine and have your car towed." I said, closing the driver's door.

"Will I be locked in your room?"

"No, you can use the keys to one of the company cars here. I'll reclaim your car and pay the ticket for you later."

"Do you live here?" She asked as she wandered around.

"Yeah, even though this company is built on top of the basement of my house, it's still my property. There's no surveillance equipment here, and a hidden room in my office. You can sleep at that room; I'll be sleeping at the office." I carried her things into the office while making sure no one sees me.

"Is it okay for me to stay here? I mean you're doing all of this for me without asking what's my reason about why I'm moving." Luka entered the hidden door.

"I have a hunch." I said while keeping the door open. "You're running away from the hospital."

"Eh, how did you know?" She looked back at my direction.

"The person that tried to see you, had a doctor's coat on, and he didn't seem aggressive at all. It just seems like he wanted you to go back." I answered.

"I see…" She went back into her room. I heard a few clicks, but I wonder how all of her stuff can fit into that small room. While in my room she asked. "How do you know if he wasn't here to kidnap me?"

"Easy, I picked up a skill that can see the intentions of any negotiations. It helped me with the dealing from company. Reading the fine print, and listen the hints of what they intend as they talk."

"Must be a hard life for you."

"I'm just keeping watch the company if they do anything shady."

"Do you have anyone close to you working here?"

"Only a few friends that chose to be under contract. They knew what they're getting into, so I'm making sure they can live an easy life."

Luka's Narration

"Ngh!" I stretch my arms out and bump my head on the table. "Acha…" _Why didn't I move the futon. He did warn me about how convenient where the futon is, but I'll move the futon out next time._ Suddenly there was the usual pain bursting out of my chest. _Calm down, calm down. Nothing is wrong._ "Morning Ras." I slide open the hidden door. _He's still asleep…I wonder if his work worn him out._

It's been a few days since I moved into the secret room, while Ras slept outside at his office. As long as I'm away from that hospital, everything would be fine. I pick up today's visitor pass and allowance. _He really didn't have to pay for my meals everyday, I can pay for them myself._

Ras explained to me about his job as a Synthesis engineer. The world is truly a small place. I just met the Vocaloids at the sushi place awhile back. I have to avoid them, and lock Ras' office whenever I go out. Making sure there's no sign of the Vocaloids, I approach the front desk and ask to rent one of their cars for the day.

"Be sure to be back at eight." The secretary smiled as I left the building.

_Geez, curfew again. They treat me like a kid. Though I always wanted to act like one._ I shook away anymore oncoming thoughts and went to the employee parking lot. There was the same black car for rent, charging Ras' bank account every time. _He did said it was okay._

I set off to the roads as they blank away from my view until I reach to a normal park. I love the hills around here. Switching the gear to park, I left and amble along the scenery. _I was surprise to see a hospital ward at the top of the Crypton building. The first day scared me at first, but Ras explained everything to me. He wouldn't synthesize me even if I was a candidate. Death was another option for those that are close to the ending road._ Watching the skies, I clutch my heart keeping it from bursting again.

Miku's Narration

_Day four on finding the wandering candidate._ Everyone was wondering where did the pink haired candidate ran off to. We're currently at Meiko's apartment, brainstorming on what to do. "So, are you sure you saw her around the Crypton building?" I asked Len.

"Very sure, she's been wandering around that building a few times." He reported.

Meiko seemed to be puzzled on what's going on. "Is she waiting for Ras to come back? It looks like she wants to be synthesized."

"Even if she meets Ras, I'm sure he'll deny her request." Len reminded us.

"We'll have to tell her about Ras' feelings about Synthesis." Kaito pointed out.

"Okay let's split into groups." I suggested

"Miku is with me." Meiko quickly caught on and chose for everyone else. "Rin and Len are always together so…Kaito you can find the candidate by yourself."

I giggled as Kaito gloomily walk towards the car. I'm still shy whenever he's nearby. There's this feeling of confusion and anxiety whenever he's near me. I don't know why I'm acting like that.

"Miku!" Meiko called out for me from Kaito's car. "Hurry up, we're about to leave."

"Okay!" I huddled down to the front seat saved by Meiko. Kaito was sitting between the Kagamines again with his head tilted. Meiko quickly drove off once I took my seat. "Where's Ras?"

"He's somewhere. I don't know where exactly he went, but I guess that's to make sure the company doesn't bug him during his vacation." Meiko answered.

"That makes sense." I said. It wasn't long until we reach the Crypton building since the new apartment was closer than the last one.

"Have you seen someone around my age with pink hair?" Meiko quickly ask the secretary. I was the second one to leave the car to follow her.

"Oh do you mean Luka? She took the company car to the park again." The secretary handed Meiko the coordinates.

In the sway of the moment, Meiko dash towards me, drag me by the arm and into Kaito's car. Rin and Len was about to get out of the car both close their doors after they saw Meiko rampage back. She told everyone. "Apparently her name is Luka and she's at the park nearby. We'll split up when we're at the park."

Luka's Narration

Looking over to the pond nearby, I softly spoke to myself. "Lilies." I struggled to pick myself up and walk over to the green pond step by step.

Miku's Narration

"She's at the top of the hills." Rin spoke to everyone through our headphones. We quickly regroup where she was at, but she shook her head and said. "She was here, but Len and I can't find a trace of her anywhere."

Meiko carefully survey the area until she spoke to everyone. "She's at the pond."

Luka's Narration

_No these are lotus flowers. Hmm?_ I close my eyes, to pick up a scent of fresh pastries. Before I know what's going on, I disappeared at the rolling hills. The scent continues to lure me through this maze and into an open area of food stands. Crepes, ice cream and taiyaki stands are around this area. _Ah, so the smell I pick up was taiyaki._ I walk up to the vendor. "I'll have three red bean taiyakis."

The elderly man gave me a bag filled with taiyaki and offered a hand to pick up the cash. Fiddling with my pockets, I couldn't find my money anywhere. "Umm…"

"Here I'll pay for you." The white and blue sleeve of the stranger offered. The vendor handed him the bag as he gave them to me. "The ice-cream here is great, but it's not Häagen Das."

"Thanks…" I avoid eye contact with the Vocaloid's glance. It seems that he's too occupied with his cone right now. I took this chance to run off to the company car.

Meiko's Narration

"Kaito! Did Luka pass by here?" I caught my breath after getting lost in the park.

"No." My brother offered his cone to Miku that was resting on my back. "Want a lick?" Her back stiffen and she constantly shook her head. "Suit yourself."

"Kaito!" I shove the cone to his chin. "Focus on finding Luka." _I can't believe he's back to his normal self after a few days._

"Wait stop!" I heard Rin's voice through my System Zone.

"We're not going to let you get away." Len voiced through my zone now. There are some sounds of a car engine revving and flooring out of the scene.

I concentrate and contact the Kagamines with my voice. "What happened?"

"She's driving back to the Crypton building." They both replied at the same time.

"Miku let's go back to the car. Miku?" I grasp the air instead of her hand. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the front seat of the car." She contacted me back.

_She's doesn't want to be near Kaito for that long I guess…_ I sighed and drag Kaito back to the car.

Luka's Narration

"Wait ma'am. Some of the Vocaloids wants to talk to you. Please wait at the lobby." The secretary tried to stop me after I brush pass the halls. Sweeping down the stairs, I open the lock section to Ras' office and close the door behind me. While I catch my breath, I was clutching my heart again.

Ras rushed over and ask, "Are you okay?" I nodded as he locked the door. We kept quiet, trying to hear any voices behind the door.

"She's not anywhere near here." Meiko's voice echoed the empty hallways. The door shook for a few seconds. Ras pick me up and away from the door. "The door is locked. I doubt she's able to break in Ras' office."

After hearing the footsteps climbing up the stairs, I still haven't recovered from another attack my weak heart. I raspy ask. "Are you going to synthesize me?"

"No." His answer was quick and sharp. "You'll be better after you rest for a bit."

I shook my head. "My heart is weak to begin with. I…I don't think I'll live for very long right now." His eyes look away from mine as he placed me to one of the chairs. I began to ask another question. "You knew…?" _He did carried me carefully down the hotel…like he was constantly guarding my heart._

"Yeah…"

"Did you bring me here so you can synthesize me?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why?"

"You wanted a place to stay right? Away from that white cell where cleaners stings your nose…"

"Have you been locked up at the hospital?"

"No, I've met a lot of people like that."

"Are they Vocaloids?"

"Yeah."

"Will you synthesize me?"

"Are you sure? You'll be locked up under a contract."

"Will you grant my wish?" I asked, using different words.

"And what's your wish?"

"I want to act childish in front of people that I'm close to." I trailed of I don't have the strength to stay conscious.

Rhapsody's Narration

_She wants to live._ The mechanical door open once I approach the Synthesis room. _A wish, hmm. If you see it that way, I hope you wont have any regrets._

Walking away from the door, I decide to be behind the glass wall with Luka. _Activate 03 Megurine program._ The black glass separates me from, and my mind was blasted by the synthesis machine. I'm directly connected to the server now. My eyes are filled with data as it streams down.

I cupped my hands with Luka's while I place my index and middle finger to her wrist to measure her weak pulse. At first her heart beat was in panic. Now her pulse has a steady rhythm. I sat on the floor to prevent what Kaito did to Miku. _The process is faster through me than my laptop. We're already at seventy percent._

There was a strong pulse followed by weaker pulses. Before I could do anything, her pulse died out. _It can't be…_ I check her system zone, and see if there's anything I could do.

Closing off my conscious, I was in a field of lilies. There was figure in front of me was a bit faded, but I could tell that was Luka. The data flowing through my eyes told me that synthesis process is still in progress. Her emotionless face smiled at me. "My wish is to be reborn as a carefree person. So please look after me."

"I will." I replied. The timer hit 100% and I was pushed back into the real world.

"Hi my name is Megurine Luka. What's yours?" Luka greeted me as she offered a hand to pick me up.

I accepted her offer and pick myself up. _She doesn't remember me?_ "My name is Atsume Rhapsody. Call me Ras."

"Nice to meet you. I'm the new Vocaloid 03. Thanks for taking care of me." She tilted her head.

_She sounds like a product…_ "You're welcome. So do you remember anything about yourself?" I began to see what's going on.

"I'm a Vocaloid that works for Crypton. Today I was manufactured today, yet I'm also considered human, and my name is Megurine Luka." She gave me a thorough answer.

"Do you remember anything about your past?"

"No, should I try to remember?"

I let out a sigh, and said "Try to remember step by step. For now you're on break."

"Okay could you tell me what to do exactly?"

"I don't decide for you, you'll have to make your own decisions if you're going to work for this staff." I try to reason with either the program or the new Luka. The glass that was blocking the exit was now back inside the walls. I close my eyes and let them revert to normal. Leading her out of the synthesis room, I said. "Well let's see what you can remember around town, okay?"

"Okay." She normally replied, and open the next door to the hallways.

"You!" Meiko stormed in once she saw someone come out of the locked room. "You're the person that mooch off of us the other day."

_She, mooches off of people?..._

"Hi my name is Megurine Luka. I'm the new Vocaloid. It's nice to meet you." She giggled as she introduce herself.

"Don't avoid the subject! I'll show you who progressed." Meiko said face to face with Luka.

"Hmm?" Luka innocently asked.

I blanked out to either what Meiko tried to explain in detail to Luka or something around those lines. Meiko turn and asked me. "What's with her?"

"She has amnesia apparently…" I explained. "She died during the process, but she's fine as she can get."

"Oh, are you sure you're not backing her up?" Meiko persist.

My face showed everyone I was serious. "I'm not backing anyone up. Right now I'm trying to recover her memory. Could you tell the higher ups that their new program found a candidate and they're already been synthesized."

Kaito barged into the conversation. "Don't worry Ras, I heard everything."

Ignoring him, I continue to walk out to the hallway. "See ya." Luka followed me without saying a word. I stop in the middle of the hallway to be sure they're not going to pester us.

He held back Meiko's fury and said. "If Ras is this serious, then the amnesia part must be true. Besides, I can always have her payback all the otoro she ate."

She switched her anger on Kaito. "Can you stop worrying about your ice-cream money?!" Bopping his head, she continued. "I guess your right. Ras is serious about work, so I'll let it slide."

I continue along after hearing everyone has calmed down. "Do you remember about everyday life?" I asked to make sure she remembers the simplest actions.

Luka used her system to scan her memory and respond. "Just a little."

_Looks like a walk around town might spark her memory._ Walking up to the front desk, I asked. "I'll be borrowing one of the cars."

"Very well." The secretary said. She gave me a key and bowed to see me off. The main doors slide open and we head to the parking lot. Going through the assembly line of Crypton cars, I found the rental.

After I unlock the doors, Luka open the door and sat in the passenger seat. "I remember a bit about these cars."

"Don't forget your seat belt." I pointed to the dangling belt. _She's remembering by just experiencing a few things._ After she fiddled to fit the belt in, I drove off to a bundle of vendors. I park away from the destination, since it looks like we'll have to walk on foot on the rest of the way.

"Flower?" A small girl with pig tails asked tugged on Luka's skirt. She lifted her bouquet in the basket she was carrying.

"Thank you." With delight, she plucked one of the flowers from the basket. "It's beautiful." She stated as she took a whiff.

"Money." The girl grumbled at me. I sigh and took out some pocket change in exchange for the flower. _It looks like I have to look out for swindlers._ "Thank you." The girl smiled and ran off.

"Hey you need to pay for that!" A middle age man scolded Luka from away of where I'm at. She took a large tuna from the stands.

"Luka you shouldn't wander off like that." I caught up to the bickering, and pay off the merchandise. "Here's payment for the tuna and one other."

"Sure, don't let that happen again." The man quickly swiped the money and look away.

Luka took a large, gaping bite off the fresh tuna. "Um…Luka?" I had to question her action.

"Yes?" She looked up.

"That's not healthy…"

"What is?" She took another bite.

"Nevermind…"

I lead Luka back to the car. _I can't let her dandle about when she's lacking common sense._ "Luka?" I asked for her to catch up, after sensing she stop for something.

"Hold on." She stared at the dog and the fire hydrant.

I facepalmed and took her hand to lure her attention away. Walking around the parking lot I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Ras, what are you doing?" Kaito question our position. The rest of the Vocaloids are behind him.

"Good timing." I ignored his joke and handed him a large tuna.

"What am I sup¬–"

I asked by facing Kaito, but Meiko knew that the question was directed to her. "Can you watch over Luka? She doesn't have that much memory, but her memory will kick in. There's also a problem of lacking common sense so I'm hoping Meiko would help me out on this."

"Sure." Meiko answered as she pulled Kaito back. "If that's really the problem, I'll see for myself if she's faking it. By the way the company asked you to attend an unscheduled meeting."

"Thanks Meiko." I waved at the Vocaloids and went back to the car.

Len's Narration

_The new Vocaloid seems to be harmless compared to Meiko._ I thought as I walk back to Kaito's car.

"We don't have enough room." Rin stated once everyone open the doors.

"That's too bad." Miku looked at the number of seats and the number of Vocaloids there are. "Do we have to leave someone behind, and pick them up later? I'll volunteer to stay behind."

"Hey Kaito." I began to scheme. _I don't want to leave Miku behind._ "Could you go to the trunk? Rin and I prepared a gift for you." Rin was already at the trunk. She slowly open the trunk.

With curiosity, Kaito was lured into the trap. No one had any objections, so we're going to do this perfectly. He opened the trunk all the way and poked his head in. "Where's the icecream?"

Immediately, I lift his legs and shove him into the trunk. I back up as Rin close the trunk on him. "Success!" She jumped in the air to celebrate.

"So let's get going." Meiko insist. Luka didn't seem to notice what happened.

"Is it…" Miku cut off what she was going to say and entered the passenger seat. Luka was sitting between Rin and me. Meiko doesn't seem to be aggressive at all right now, so it's going to be safe trip to the apartment.

"Luka…" Miku began to strike a new conversation until Luka took a bite off the half dead tuna. There was a silent scream between everyone at the sight.

_There's no way she's faking that._

"Meiko! Concentrate on the road!" Miku shouted. She tried her best not to look back.


	10. Canary

Rhapsody's Narration

I was back in the dim room full of higher ups with their face covered in their shadows. "Miku would have died if Kaito wasn't synthesized." I explain the situation.

"I see…" The executive lock his fingers together with his two hands. "Do you believe Defoko is behind this?"

"Let me ask you a question." I kept my still posture. "How did Defoko implant the virus in Meiko?"

The head of the science department answered my question. "She infected Meiko when she was away from this building, and…away from the security."

"Do you think Defoko could do the same for Miku?" I left my head facing towards the CEO of this company.

"That's very plausible." The head of the science department nodded.

The CEO began to speak. "So about the anti virus you installed on the Vocaloids? Is it reliable?"

I began to explain the results. "I'm sure Defoko told you she cannot enter this building. I already figure out the nature and base coding of the virus she makes now. They will be safe from any viral attack."

"When can we start using the Megurine program?"

"She's lacking common sense and her mind is mixed up from dying during the process. I wouldn't recommend having her work for a while. She is also safe from any viral attacks."

"Then may I suggest where you're going to work?"

"Where? Is there a problem with the other companies?"

"No, we would like you to work for the Utau."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why do you want me working with Defoko?"

"Calm down Mr. Atsume. We would like you to answer our question."

"And that would be?"

"You're a Vocaloid aren't you?" The science head questioned me.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a Vocaloid, no matter how hard I work, I'm not a Vocaloid."

The CEO offered. "Are you sure about that? I'm sure you can take the majority of the work load off of the staff."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. _The CEO doesn't make any statements as blunt as this._

"We want you to change your look completely and work at the Utau company as a mechanic. We want to make sure that they're the one responsible for Miku's virus."

"So you didn't plan on the second virus at all."

"Even though we received more funds than we expected from that disaster, we almost lost our merchandise. So what do you have to say about this offer?"

"I'll do it. Just tell them I'm on a business trip for a while." I got up and take my leave.

"We will of course." The CEO dismissed everyone. Everyone got up and left before I got out of my seat. "Just don't get caught, because we will abandon you."

"I know." I answered, and walk my way down to the Synthesis room. _I have to start from scratch to make a Canary program._ The mechanical door slides shut behind me, while I input the coding for the program. _Red hair with overlapping bangs, green lucid eyes, and the dominate hand being the left are the major changes. I'll make my face have the same age as a twenty five year old. My build will be slightly slender from my tone build._ Everything was in place, and the only thing I was worried about was dying during the process. Changing the DNA coding more than the lowest requirement might do permanent damage, or death.

I walk to the other end of the room, and force myself to be unconscious. I woke up from the minor buzzing sound of the server in the room. The black glass showed the new me. Like the time I was first synthesized I look exactly like a human, unless I use tech manipulation. The glass resided back to its original place, and the mechanical door automatically opened.

There was a small package at the door labeled: Mechanic. Inside was a mechanic's bluish gray jump suit. It has zipper pockets and a tool vest. There was also a grey cap to go with the uniform. I switch out my clothes with the uniform and store them in the hidden room. _I forgot about Luka's belongings. I'll just leave them outside my office._ After sealing the room, I lay her things out so the Vocaloids will retrieve them later.

I made my leave to the underground parking lot. A company car was already waiting for me. It seems that the Vocaloids are occupied with Luka that they won't be checking my office while I was out. "We already have you resume, so we'll be leaving once you take your seat."

Doing what I was told, the car traveled towards the Utau Laboratories, but it parked a few blocks away from the place. I notice a tool box at the side of the floor. There must be the tools I use to work with for private research. They knew about it… The driver handed me a name tag: Motou Raz. _That's a bit close to my nickname…_ I took my papers, clip the name tag on my pocket protector on the vest, and picked up the tool box. The car left immediately once I close the door. _They really are precautious about the Utau since what happened to Miku._

It took me a few minutes to arrive at the laboratory entrance. The secretary greeted me, "Are you Motou Raz? You're job interview will start in five minutes, and the room number is 306."

She clearly saw my name tag and I tilted my hat in thanks. This is the first time I thoroughly check my surroundings at the Utau lab. If I could describe a white wash laboratory it would be quantity of quality. The computers and servers aren't up to date with the latest, but the entire building could be part of the laboratory. Ignoring any other significant detail, I rush to the interview.

Instead of an executive, there was a person in a lab coat to judge my interview. "Take a seat." He offered.

I sat down, watching my posture and lean forward to give a hand to greet my advisor. "My name is Motou Raz. I'll be taking the job of repairing or making equipment."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Motou." The advisor firmly shook my hand. "I'm Hashimoto Shinji I'll be your advisor. You'll be working in the new science area called Loids. Like the Vocaloids Crypton makes, you'll be helping Defoko and the Utau."

"I know some things about Loids." I handed my background portfolio to Mr. Hashimoto. "Though Mr. Atsume never lets me near the Synthesis machine."

"Interesting…" He looked over my papers. "We never thought Mr. Atsume hordes his equipment. Don't worry here at Utau, you'll have hands on experience with out equipment."

"I'm glad to hear that." I made a smile that's not too wide or too small.

"We'll be looking forward for you help here. You'll be starting in a few hours if you don't mind." Mr. Hashimoto accepted me into their staff. "Defoko will be at the central building."

I bowed to my advisor and left to the back side of the building. It feels like a college campus with all the separate buildings. I could sense bundles of fiber optic wires underground. I continued along to the central building.

Gun shots are the first thing I heard when I enter the building. My initiative was to rush where the sound originated in. Defoko was alone at what it seemed to be a target range in the building. She quickly glance at me and unloaded her magazine at the wooden targets. "Efficiency is 70% from the actual five seven." She logged her voice in her system, and placed the pistol to the metal box.

_Utau: improving humanity one step at a time; is a hoax. They're making weapons as their research. To think she would research about weapons too._

"Mr. Motou I presume?" Defoko brushed pass me. "I received an invoice of your arrival, if you would, please dismantle the pistols in the metal box."

I haven't really taken the time to meet with Defoko when I was Ras. She seemed to be the quiet type, and strict about work. Taking out the pistol she used, my eyes told me that they were used to be pagers and other electronic equipment. She was at one of the desk filling out paper work and didn't seem to take notice of my existence.

"You're not going to have any luck dismantling that gun. It's been made by hardware from computers and such." A co-worker warned me. "Only the Utauloids can dismantle it or return it to its original form. That gun isn't made by interchangeable parts."

"Hold on I think I got it." I look at the co-worker and continue on with my work. I followed the seam and took out a crow bar. Using a clamp nearby, I hinge the crow bar and plop out a layer of the five seven. The fallen piece had a smooth exterior, similar to a real five seven, but the other side of the plate was circuitry. _There's no power source unless you're a Loid. Synergy is the energy gain from electricity, food and rest. Electricity is similar to caffeine, so you need food and rest to mix energy to synergy._

"How did you?..." The co-worker picked up the plate. "We tried prying it apart, but we couldn't do it."

I handed him the crow bar I used. It was magnetized by synergy. The edge was thin and refine. You could have it pierce flesh if you swing it around. "They're tools Mr. Atsume gave me when I was working at Crypton."

Defoko was by my side without anyone noticing. She looked through my tool box, lifted my chin, and stare through me. "So what did Rhapsody make you do over at Crypton?" She released my chin.

"He had my staff analyzed manipulated objects, and analyzed the tools he made. He just left us alone to do trial and error on dismantling it and modify the pieces." I explained. _I'm the only staff that was working with that. I never thought about making weapons._

"I see, you can also modify these then. I'll be checking the tools you used so you have the day off." Defoko dismissed the co-worker and me.

"So where are you going today?" The co-worker asked me.

"No where really." I replied. _Right, I don't have a home to return to…_

"You know if you don't have a place to stay, you can always live in the labs. A few members of the staff do that." He offered.

"Thanks, I don't really have a home since I quit Crypton."

"Staying close to work, has its perks. I'm just wondering how much do you know about Loids?"

"I don't know a lot about Loids, but I have a basic understanding of them."

"But it looks like you know more than the staff knows, and almost as much as the Utau around here."

"Really? I didn't know that." I answered. I took a nearby chair and dozed off. _Being resynthesized really saps my synergy. It's a good thing today ended early._

"Hmm, he does have a sturdy body." Defoko talked to herself.

"Ah, what are you doing Defoko?" I leap back out of the patient's chair. The room I was dragged into was a check up room for doctors. _At least she's using normal tools instead of some odd manipulated items._

She handed me my tool box and said. "I manage to manufacture those tools to the rest of the staff. We're a step closer on improving technology."

"Where will I be working today?" I asked.

"Same place, you'll be the one in charge to improve the weapons." She said as she pointed the direction of where I should go.

"Okay…" I quickly tilted my hat and walk out of the door. _Does she know that I'm a Loid?_

Returning to my workstation, I fiddle with the pistols in the metal box. It took me a few minutes, but I uncover half the shells that made up the weapon. The five seven split in half, and the insides were similar to the actual gun on the blue prints.  
I looked behind me to see most of the staff watching my progress, and decided to ask them a question. "From this pistol, and a few others; there's only shells that's holding it together. I think with a few extra parts of other machinery we can modify and improve them."

"Interesting observation." Defoko commented next to me.

I leapt to the side. "When did you arrive?"

"I was here when you remove the first few shells. I haven't thought about rearranging and replacing a few of the pieces."

"You can't just copy the original design, there's too many variety of parts from manipulation to do that."

"Mr. Motou, could you go to the Synthesis room with me? I have a few proposals for you. The rest of the staff will take it from here." She started to walk off on her own. I followed her to different rooms until I see capsules that were covered in opaque, black glass. "Do you want to be an Utau? You don't have to sing, but you'll be more efficient on the research if you're a Loid."

The offer took me by surprised, but I thought out the pros and cons. _There's a possibility that she'll be monitoring my every thought and movement. But I can dig deeper if she was behind the virus attack from Miku. She did deny that fact after she witness what happened to the live concert._ "Is that really okay? I mean do you have to wait until I'm at the verge of death?"

"No, unlike Rhapsody, I synthesize any volunteers. You have a sturdy body so you'll be fine."

"What program will you be using? Do I have to be compatible with one on your list?"

"I actually use Crypton's Self program, since they abandoned it after a hopeless project."

_I see…_ "Come to think of it, are there other Utaus? I haven't met any since I joined the staff."

"They're off on their vacation. I can clear my thoughts when they're away." She sighed. "Step inside the capsule and you'll be finished in a week."

"A week, why is the process that long?"

"I don't know why Rhapsody can synthesize people overnight. There's something odd about him…"

I walked inside the capsule, and waited for the black glass to slide in. "I'm ready." _Is it okay for me to be resynthized again? Well I can't be suspicious and deny her request._


	11. Acquaintance

Raz's Narration

_Defoko is right. I've been here for a week. I'll have to be careful what about my thoughts for now on. She might be able to surveillance them once the process is finish._

Defoko's Narration

"It's about time." I initiate the release process of Raz's synthesis process. "New record." I whispered to myself. _Now that today's candidate is finish, I can relax a bit. Those meetings with Crypton takes their toll on me._ Before I could forget I release the black glass that trap Raz.

Raz's Narration

After sleeping for a week, the toll of my new body starts to wobble here and there. Defoko guide me to the nearest wall. "Take today off to get use adjust your body to what's more convenient for you."

I nod my head to take her offer and sat down on the nearest chair. _She's nicer than I thought. Maybe she's just nice to Utaus._ Twisting my wrist, there were no signs of abnormalities. I can't spin them around like the sci-fi robot can do. My skin is made out of some kind of soft metal, and I can tell my eyes have a protective layering of glass over them. Looking back, I could see her sorting the data she obtained this week.

Defoko also tell me about herself. "You can call me Uta. Defoko is just an alias at work. My full name is Utane Uta."

There's this urge to ponder about her name since I know that she introduce herself as Defoko when I first met her. I thought about more on how nice she is compare to work to get my mind in check; just in case she can monitor my thoughts.

"One of the Utaus can detach their head." Defoko randomly gave facts to throw me off. I almost throw myself off the chair with her comment. She just smile and went back to work.

A girl that has pink hair, green eyes, wears a green beret with matching maid uniform storms in the Synthesis room, and began her rant. "Could you please stop going through my stuff? I know you dye on of my hats for the heck of it." Her voice sounded artificial, I'm guessing she's an Utau too.

"I've been here for a week, how could I be in your room to mess with your cosplay collection." Defoko gaze into the stream of data and ignore the girl completely.

_I take that back she's teasing her…well now that I think of it, I guess that can be consider "friendly"_

The girl shouted at her to disguise her blush to a rage hue on her face. "It's not cosplay! I just like the looks of it."

A male with long dark blue hair in a complete butler outfit from head to toe is sorting the papers out across from me. I'm not surprise that he is an Utau. It seems that the staff that wonders around the place are Utau while the people that stay put on their stations are the co-workers, and researchers. "Now Uta, stop pestering Momo. Luna has laundry duty this week. I really should tell her to stop spacing off. It's starting to become a habit of hers."

_When did he get here?_ Letting out a sigh, I ignore the petty arguments around the place and focus on my movements. _Right leg out, left leg in. I think I can walk._

"Excuse me." Momo lean froze after she notices I'm doing a mid-air hokey pokey. Her face is like a burning red color of an ice sculpture. "Who…are you?" She stutters her question.

Defoko answer for me. "He's Motou Raz, a new staff for the Utau. He just is synthesized today."

"I didn't ask you." Momo quietly talk back and gain a bit of confidence. "I'm Momone Momo."

"I'm Motou Raz." I say with a clear voice, yet it is slightly artificial like the Vocaloids. "Nice to meet you."

There is a long pause between the Utaus and me. "Clear." Momo muttered.

Defoko digs deeper in her data to double check on the situation, and order me. "Try to hum a few notes."

"Umm, okay…" I gave a weird look. My humming is on tune and is indeed similar to the Vocaloids.

"Who are you?" Momo just have to ask.

Defoko interrupts Momo again. "He's a mechanic researcher from Crypton. Don't worry, being from that company, doesn't mean his voice is similar to the Vocaloids. According to my deductions, his new voice is just compatible with him when I synthesized him with the Self program."

"I see." Momo is a bit curious but back up. She looks at Defoko to see if she is sure. There's one thing I notice once she is turn her head. There's an USB port hiding under her ear. I place my hand under my ear and found a port on the same spot.

"Raz could you come over here?" Defoko motion me to sit at the chair near the computer she is analyzing.

Doing what I is told, I stood up and stiffly walk over to Defoko. Sitting down, she sighs at the way I walk. "Try walking more, you'll get used to it faster, but let me check on your System Zone." She plugs a USB cord under my ear and copy the info I had with me. Minutes later, she reports what she found. "Everything in your body is compatible as expected. You turn out to be similar to a Vocaloid because it suits your body more just like I thought it would. I'll deliver the right syncware to your room later."

Momo is already left the room to find this Luna. "Thanks." I got up to my feet once the USB cord unplugs itself. "I'll be wondering around the place then."

"Don't worry," Defoko grants my leave. "Half the staff does that anyways."

"I see…" I chuckle and left the room. The layout of the buildings is similar to a college campus. It does seem more natural than the oversize building that I use to live in. I receive a PM from Defoko, asking, _Your room is on the bottom floor, labeled 105 at the east side of the company. I'm sure you won't get lost on your way there._

My body is following the directions that were sent to me, but I is really heading towards that direction as I read the message. "Intruder stop!" A girl that is around fifteen stops me from going any further. She had red drills that have the same color of her hair dangling at the sides of her head. _Calm down, they're locks. Look, I can see the space between the coils._ Her clothing is similar to Miku's but the trimming is red, and the main color is light purple.

"He's not an intruder, because he is here for a week." A girl with black hair tied with a large, white ribbon in a narrow, long pony tail vouch for me. She is wearing a green vine design, with blooming flowers kimono around a normal week like today. I is sure there weren't any upcoming festivals soon.

"That's our ninja for you. She can spot anything unusual." The drill girl started her gag.

"I'm not a ninja." The other girl denied drill head's comment. "I just like wearing different garbs from time to time."

"Why do you wear a kimono?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"It's family tradition. I'm upholding the family name." She answers my question. "From martial arts to the culture I inherited. Anyways," She changes the subject. "My name is Mako Nagone, and the person besides me is Kasane Teto."

"I'm happy to meet you." Teto smiles like nothing went wrong a few seconds ago.

"Right," I sarcastically took the greeting. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. I'm Motou Raz."

A ruckus is taking place not far where we're at. A girl that looks like she is from a skater food joint with bunny ears ran pass us saying, "I'm sorry, I'll be careful next time when I'm on duty." She wears a green turtle neck orange tanktop with a red ribbon underneath, saggy brown wristbands are loosely fit on her hands, there are shorts underneath her short purple skirt with orange trimmings, and her trimmings match her sleeveless shirt. I can guess her syncware is the very ears she wears. Her hair is wavy blonde, and her eyes are blue.

Momo is the one chasing her around. She didn't look like she heard that girl's quiet reply. _Looks like she doesn't take misunderstandings lightly… The girl she's chasing must be Luna._

She starts to shout after her. "What I can't hear you! Make sure you don't mix everyone's clothes when you do the laundry!"

"I will!" Luna raises her voice as she frantically ran a few laps around us. From the looks of things, she's couldn't keep up with running for very long. Momo is quite fast herself, but I can tell she doesn't have that much stamina.

"Stop." Mako blocks Momo from Luna. "She only spaced out that's all. You're like Uta when she bullies you."

"No I'm nothing like her." Momo denied. It only takes a few seconds for her to cool down. She looks calmer than when I first saw her. Once she saw me with Mako and Teto, she froze in place. "I'm…not always like this."

_Right…_ I thought to myself while my face can tell her I'm not convince at all.

Mako explains a few things for me. "Momo is sensitive about the littlest of things. Think of it as mood swings."

"I see…" My face gives a different look after hearing a second opinion. _Don't tell me… Teto is actually innocent._

"As for Teto, she likes to tease people if she likes them." Mako continues to explain. "If I had to use a phrase to describe her, it'll be a wild card."

"I'll keep that in mind." I reply and ask. "Before Teto stopped me, I is heading for the apartment."

"Umm…" Luna tugs my shirt. "My name… Amane Luna."

"It's nice to meet you Luna. I'm Motou Raz." I greet myself.

"If you could follow me," Momo wants to make amends of what happen. "I'll lead you to the apartment. It's also near lunch time, so if you would like…I can treat everyone."

Teto is a step ahead of Momo. "I think Sora has lunch ready by now."

Momo insist that the group should follow her to the apartment. The building ahead is similar to an average apartment complex, balconies on all sides, a few flower pots here and there. Walking around I found out the building is shape in a U format. _I wonder how many people lives here._. Teto enter where the manager office is usually at. Once we enter, there is a kitchen instead of an office. "The kitchen is the front door to this place." I give my comments on the building.

"It's odd, but all rooms will lead here, so it's convenient." Momo tell the details to me.

I could smell the spice of curry around here. I can take a wild guess the person with short blonde hair here is Sora. His outfit can be compare to a pilot's uniform. There is orange padding on his shirt, a light grey tie hung on his collar by his shirt pocket that shares the same color as his tie, the top part of his shirt is grey and the bottom half is black. An orange armband is wraps around his left arm that bears his name. He wears grey pants that are being held by a white belt, and his footwear is black. His syncware is probably his standard pilot headphones, minus the mic attachment. "I'll make lunch in a few minutes." Sora motion at who ever is looking over the table to leave.

Momo tell Sora. "I'll take kitchen duty today for you. You can take your plate and leave."

"Right, thanks Momo." He stands up and notices a new face among the crowd. "I'm Suiga Sora and you are?"

"Motou Raz." I answer.

He takes out a pair of keys from his pocket and gives them to me. "Uta told me to give you these, and I didn't have time to bring your stuff to your room. It is near lunch and I wanted to work on a full stomach."

_Such a laid back guy…_ I thought to myself. "Wait, I didn't bring anything but tools and paper work here."

Sora is even more relief to hear that. "I guess that's the welcome basket for your arrival. Welcome to the Utau."

_At least he is the only one to say welcome._ "Thanks." I give my reply as he left the room.

Momo is already working on lunch. She snaps at Teto's hand with a wooden spoon from the pile of French bread nearby. "Wait until I finish." Momo's voice is focus on work only.

_Teto's reaction does make her look innocent, but everything about her is mixed._

"Meanie." Teto flinch to the snap of the wooden spoon. "Isn't that Sora's spoon?"

"I'll clean it later." Momo didn't bat an eyelash.

Mako gesture us to leave, and lead me to my room. There's a basket sitting on top of the two suitcases leaning at the wall. I took a guess on what's inside the suitcases. _She prepared my syncware while I is being synthesized. Well Sora didn't have to bring them in my room._

Inside the room is one closet, one door leading to the bathroom, an empty book shelf near the window, a ceiling fan and a small table. Mako gives some pointers on where things are. "There are futons in the closet, the bathroom is a bit cramp, but you'll get use to it."

_Well, I've been eating out, using public baths, and sleeping in a very cramp hidden room at Crypton…this is an improvement. But I chose to live like that._ I take out my new syncware clothing. Surprisingly, they look similar like my clothing at Crypton. The shirt is longer; it can reach my knees. Color scheme is different. The main color is green, and the trimming is blue. My pants match my shirt, and there are open finger black gloves with status monitor on one. The earpiece is identical, but it had less features than the one I have. _Momo, and Defoko also have earpieces on, but they don't seem to have a mic attachment. Theirs are in a shape of a large teardrop._

"What do you think?" Luna wants to know my first impression of the place.

"I like it." I honestly reply. A question came to mind. "Are there other Utau living here?"

Teto answer my question. "Yokune Ruko lives here, but everyone else is somewhere in Japan to broaden our influence."

"I see. What kind of person is Ruko?"

"She's like a cat. You can pet her if you want, but that's a bit awkward unless she's lying down. She loves to sleep in the afternoon, but don't try to wake her up. She's a bit scary if you don't have a good reason to disturb her sleep."

Momo PM us. _Lunch is ready, I use the leftover ingredients Sora use if you don't mind._

"I'll be in the kitchen when I finish changing." I push everyone out. _The sizes fit perfectly. Well she can scan me while I'm in that Synthesis Pod._ I stop my thoughts to be as vague as possible. I can't let her think I'm Ras.

Once I put on my garments, I head back to the kitchen. I is surprise that it isn't curry with rice. Momo made spaghetti, mash potatoes and bread for a certain someone.

Everyone greets me as I take my seat. Momo ask after I take my first bite. "What do you think?"

"It's good." I reply and take another bite. "You're just as good as any restaurant."

"I'm glad to hear that." Momo smile at my answer.

Teto intervene on the discussion. "Sora is just as good as Momo, but they have competitions here and there. Uta gave us the idea to get him motivated."

"He's not lazy all the time. He's schedule basically have on and off days depending on his mood." Mako makes a comment.

"Morning…" A person I didn't recognize walks down the stairs that leads to the kitchen. I can see why Teto said it is awkward to pet her unless she is lying down or sitting. She's taller than me, about thirty four centimeters taller than me. Come to think about it, Sora is taller than me too. Her attire consists of a composure look. Her shirt/vest combination drapes down, and behind her knees. Her pants are black, but her unique traits are her eyes: one red, one blue. Her hairstyle is bushy black hair with blue highlights. Her headset is hard to see, but you can see the small mic attachment. The first thing she did is to walk up to the counter and starts the coffee machine. Letting out a yawn, she asks the group. "Sora did you make enough for me?"

"Sora let me take kitchen duties for today." Momo tell her about today.

"He lets you take kitchen duty every time except for the weekends." Ruko yawn. Her coffee is ready and once she downs the first cup. She recognizes a stranger at the table. "Who are you?"

"Motou Raz. I believe you're Yokune Ruko." I introduce myself.

"Yeah, I guess the others told you about me." Ruko starts her meal. "Thanks for not banging on the door to wake me."

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"A certain someone greeted me once that way." She stares at Teto. Teto hides her mischievous grin from me. Ruko's eyes scan the group for something that stop between Momo and Luna. She copy Teto's smile and remark. "It's sure nice to meet a decent guy. I'm sure there are a few people here that have their interest on you."

"No…it's not like…that." Momo and Luna look away from Ruko. "Don't confuse the situation."

_Hey, don't start something because I'm the newbie._ My face droops a bit. I let out a sigh.

Mako clears the situation for the victims. "They made a weird impression on Raz. Don't confuse that with love, and you know that they're shy."

Ruko grin widen. "But that confusion is what can spark love." Her eyes tell me that she's fantasizing about the possible situations.

I change the subject. "Mako you seem to be close friends with Luna."

Mako starts to reminisce. "Yes she's my first friend. People don't usually approach me, but she walked up to me during school and asked for help on picking out a kimono. That's how we became friends."

After the meal, I offer. "I'll clean the dishes."

"But the person with kitchen duty has to do the dishes." Momo insist on finishing her job.

_I can't be this deep in their debt, even if they're being kind._ "I can't stay indebt to everyone already. Let me clean the dishes."

"We're just being good host." Momo snatch the cleaning utensils away.

I plop the ishing machine open. "I'm just that kind of person." Once I start the machine, the sound declares my victory.

"My, what a couple's quarrel." Ruko lays her chin on top of her two hands.

"This isn't a couple's quarrel." Momo and I lash at Ruko.

Momo continue on. "Besides, he's older than me."

"He doesn't seem that old. He could be two years older than you." Ruko mutters.

"I'm twenty by the way." I answer.

"What really?" Teto stood up. "You're similar to me. I'm thirty one."

"Lies, you look like you're fifteen like Momo." I say.

"Uta said I'm thirty one for a unique reason. She's still researching about it." Teto defend her statement.

Ruko crash Teto's statement. "But Uta also said you're also fifteen."

"I'm going to take a walk." I left the room with too much on my mind to think about. The frustrating part is, I have to be careful on what I think about.

I happen to pass by Defoko on my amble around the company. She gives another random answer. "Luna is eighteen, Ruko is nineteen, Sora is nineteen, Mako is twenty one, and Teto is indeed thirty one."

"What?" I had to ask why she gave me random information.

"Your face sort of tells a lot of things about you, and what questions you have." She says as she walks along. "And I order out today, that's why I isn't there to eat with everyone."

The rest of the day, I just walk along anywhere without thought, and hope everything is out of my head before going back to my room. I took out a pair of pajamas and set up the futon before going to sleep.

I couldn't sleep; I can hear the internal beeps in my system. _It's eleven. I guess I can take another stroll._ Taking my time to change back to my syncware, I heard a door open above my room. Once I is finish, I walk upstairs, take a look around, and saw a silhouette of Ruko going to the other stairs that leads outside. _I wonder why she's going out this late._

Instead of following her, I explore the apartment until I reach the roof. Luna is crunch up as she looks up at the moon. The mood seems to swirl around her as it gives the feeling of silence. "Luna?" I whisper as I approach her.

She didn't give me a reply, but points at the moon. The moon today is shifting to a new moon in a week's worth of time.

"Why are you up here?"

She didn't give a reply.

"Do you like the moon?"

She didn't give a reply.

I give up and comment on the moon. "The moon is going to hide its face in a week."

"It is, but we'll be able to see it in three weeks or so." Luna replied.

I look at her and back to the moon. "Is being an Utau hard?"

"Yes and no. We're not that popular to begin with, so we're not busy. As you can see, we watch and take care of each other."

"Must be tough."

"Even if we're popular, I wouldn't like it."

"Because of the quiet moments like this?"

"Yeah…"

The next day, Defoko knock on my door. "Today, I'll analyze your capabilities." I began my morning routine and ate breakfast with everyone. Defoko is taking part of the conversation. Ruko isn't up this morning, so a few people here are relief. Sora is nodding off on his chair. Luna seems fine after staying up late.

"Raz, you can charge yourself if you can't sleep, but you can't replace sleep." Defoko answer one of the questions I had on my face. "Synergy is a combination of energy of food, sleep, and electricity. You need to balance them to get potential energy."

"Are we going to the target range?" Mako asks. Today, she has a red lotus kimono on.

"Yes, since today's schedule change due to Raz's arrival." Defoko explain the situation.

Mako disappears the moment I take my eyes off her. "Target range?" I ask.

"Do you remember the place I had you dismantle some of the guns we have? That's the target range."

"Ah, that. Wait so everyone here is experience with fire arms?"

Luna tells me about Mako "Everyone except Mako. She uses steely knives, short swords and katanas."

"I'll wake Ruko up." Defoko eyes went pale and we heard a shout from above.

"Don't use that!" Ruko shouts as she rushes downstairs.

"That can't be help; we have to analyze Raz's potential." Defoko calmly tell her. "You shouldn't waste your pay check on pachinko."

"What are you talking about?" Ruko starts to make her coffee. "I just like to take long night strolls, that's all."  
_Ah, that's why._

Mako tells everyone her thoughts about Ruko sneaking out at night. "She's like a cat that loves to go out in the night." She had a green garb on with large black trimmings. Her sleeves are pushed up so I can see her syncware armlet that shows the status screen.

"Yes it's just as Mako says." Ruko immediately agree.

"Mako uses a microphone to sing." Defoko answer another question that I pushed out earlier. "But she uses different headphones for the looks."

"Can you quit doing that?" I slightly whine.

Defoko blankly says. "I'm just being courteous, and you're not the type that asks everything on your mind."

"Right…"

Everyone walk to the target range. The box that is containing the shifted items is half empty.

"The researchers are using half the contents of the box." Defoko continue to annoy me by answering questions that I had on my mind.

Now that I take a closer look at everything here, there are wooden plank dummies out in the range. "That's a bit…"

"Don't worry, they're dummies." Teto comforts me.

Behind us is an assortment of computers and other hardware. Mako already starts to nail the dummies down with the knives she have with her with precise control aim at the head.

"Defoko, and Mako are the most accurate people here." Teto describes them. "We can hit our targets as well, but not as well as them."

"I can hit targets with an accuracy of 78%. Mako can hit her targets with 82% accuracy." Defoko adds to what Teto is saying. She tells me instructions on what to do. "Look at the blueprints and copy the design. Manipulate the circuitry into a copy of the gun."

"Okay." I concentrate on the hardware and began changing them to the blueprints as closely as I can.

"Oh, he actually did it on the first try." Ruko comments on my actions.

I immediately repulse the parts apart. "Why did you do that?" Defoko asks once she saw that it is just as close as the one she made earlier.

"It can't be like the original." I explain. The parts slowly come together while the extras are morph into something different. "You'll need different parts if you want to make weapons out of circuitry. They act differently, so you need to add some magnetic launchers. Also the circuits seem to absorb synergy, so if we can power the pistol with it." The design of the five seven looks different, but once I fire, the fire rate is the same, and the recoils match the actual original. What's different is the stopping power of the pistol. The target rips apart from each shot.

"92% accuracy." Mako evaluates my work.

"You already told me that we have to modify the blueprints, but you already plan ahead and made designs for those parts with that mind of yours." Defoko paces by the stands. "I is right to synthesis you."

Defoko lock us out after she analyze the parts, so we have free time again until whatever she has plan for us tomorrow. I decide to wonder off again to get rid of some thoughts like: is that right for me to give them new ideas to make weapons more deadly and such.

I bought a pack of cards from a nearby convenient store and walk back to the Utau labs. Teto stop me along the way to the apartment and ask. "Want to play old maiden?"

"Sure." I reply, and set the cards in the open. "But we need more people."

"I PM Momo, and Luna to join us." She shuffles the deck. Momo, and Luna join us quickly after receiving the PM. The game ended within seconds.

Momo have to ask. "Do you have bad luck today?" Seeing I is wipe out in the first few turns.

"Rematch." I declare as I wait impatiently for the rest to finish.

After a few games, Ruko walk by and saw my losing streak. "Can I join?"

Teto agree and tease me at the same time. "Sure, Raz here is on a streak today."

Ruko won every round of the game ever since she sat down. "Lady luck is with me today!"

Even though I try hard to reveal she is gambling at night, she clearly refuses the offer on poker, and similar games with a reply. "Nah, I'm lucky because we're playing Old Maiden."

The night came quickly, and I is fed up on my curse luck. Without saying a word I enter my room. I connect the USB cord and plug the other end. I felt a jolt of caffeine in my body. My body felt heavy and I can actually go to sleep this time. _I guess I is lacking electricity…I haven't charge myself in a long time._

Defoko's Narration

I sneak in Raz's room once it is the time around he should fall asleep. _The body should be asleep once it consumes some electricity._ Quietly, I open the door by using a lock pick. _I know that you're clearly hiding something. The scans told me most of your memories are block from my view._


End file.
